The Apple of Her Eye
by RandomHeroX
Summary: Rarity's slow day leads her to unearth new emotions for Applejack. It's up to Rarity to listen to her heart and see how Applejack reacts, for better or worse. Will these new found emotions drive these ponies apart or bring them together stronger than ever?
1. A Vein of Gossip

Chapter 1: A Vein of Gossip

It was a slow weekday afternoon in Ponyville's Carousel Boutique. Rarity was at her designer's table, dabbling in some new designs for her line of fall dresses. Unfortunately, she was having an off day. With no business or news traveling in and out of the shop, she wasn't really up for being creative. She slams her hooves with frustration on her desk. A pencil lazily falls to the floor. "I admit defeat. Today is just not a day for anything. Come Opal. I'll get you a snack while I make myself some tea."

A white Persian cat opens it's eyes annoyed that it was woken up from one of the many naps she takes throughout the day. With a quick stretch, she follows her owner into the kitchen and sits there waiting patiently for her treat. Rarity opens the container and lifts a few treats out for her companion. As Opal was aggressively eating her delicacies, Rarity moved over and made her tea. She took her drink into the boutique floor and quietly sipped as she watched the streets of Ponyville. The streets were as empty as her store. "_Must not be a day for commerce._" she thought to herself. The door to her shop opened. Rarity's eyes popped. She looked down and noticed she was in her robes. Embarrassed she was caught in inappropriate attire she ducked down and was trying to move towards her private quarters.

She was almost to the threshold but a little voice caught her "Rarity, Why are you on the ground?"

Relieved it wasn't a customer, but was Sweetie Belle, leaving her image intact, Rarity quickly stood up and adjusted herself presentable to her sister. "I was searching for one of Opal's toy's. Seemed to have gone underneath the dresser again." She let out a nervous laugh hiding her lie.

Sweetie Belle looked with innocence at her big sister. "Well Ok, because I thought you were doing aggressive exercises like Big Macintosh and Miss Cherrilee."

That sentence peaked the curiosity of Rarity. "Wait. Whatever to you mean?"

"Well I was walking home with Scootaloo and Applebloom when I realized I forgot a book back in the classroom. I told them I'll catch up later and went back to school. When I entered the class I saw Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac on the floor behind the desks. All I could really see was their top halves but they seemed to be wrestling so I told them to stop fighting. Miss Cheerilee screamed and told me to not come any closer. She explained that Big Mac was helping her with some aggressive exercises and they weren't fighting and quickly tried to shoo me away. So when I saw you on the floor I thought you got swept up in the craze too."

Rarity was trying impossibly hard not to burst out laughing. She was just imagining the situation and couldn't help but think how steamy that classroom was getting. "_This day just started picking up._"

"Sweetie Belle. You keep this little story to yourself. One day when you're older you'll look back and be glad you did. That being said, are their any more details?" she boldly hinted.

"Uhh they were sweating a lot, but that's to be expected when you're exercising right Sis?"

Through little bits of laughter Rarity was able to eek out. "Yes, hehe. Sweating and exercise go together." Rarity finally let it out and enjoyed the reveal of this glorious juicy gossip. She composed herself and told Sweetie Belle to close up the shop and do her homework before she has to go home. Rarity was going to pay a visit to the only pony that would be interested in Big Mac intertwining with anypony.

Rarity made her way down to the largest family owned business in Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres. She trotted her way to the main house and knocked on the door. Applebloom answered and was pleased to see Rarity. "Hey ya Rare. Sweetie Belle make it home alright?"

"Oh yes. She's home. I am here for your sister. Is Applejack in?"

"Well she's in the fields right now, finishin' some last minute applebuckin'. I do believe she's in the east orchard. I mean, ya could wait here fer her. I'll whip you up some apple crisp." the little filly said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but I must decline. I'll just take my chances and look for her in the fields. I'll see you when I see you Applebloom."

"_This actually is the best possible option. Last thing little Applebloom needs to hear is stories of her brother gallivanting around with her teacher._" Rarity still let herself smile again at such unladylike thoughts. Rarity made her way to the fields. She was lucky enough to see a cart and set of hoof tracks and decided to follow. She eventually started hearing distant thuds of timber being pounded on. The purple maned pony felt relief that she wasn't lost and got closer to the noises until the orange earth pony came into view.

"Good afternoon, Apple my dear."

Applejack turned around and wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm. "Oh hiya Rare. What brings ya all da way out here?"

"Well I got something that maybe you should know..."

Rarity was interrupted unexpectedly by a saddle basket being securely harnessed on her. "Umm Applejack, what in heavens are you doing?"

"Sorry Rare, but if you got time to talk, you also have time to help me applebuckin' these last few trees. Sorry fer not askin' but my baskets and the cart's full. Hope you don't min' getting' yer hooves dirty." Applejack teased. Rarity always noticed that smirk when the farmer made fun of some of her mannerisms.

Rarity was always quick to retort. "Well so long as you don't mind getting your thoughts dirty. I've got some news that will shock and awe you."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Honestly it's a hit and miss with you as everything can be an emergency." The two ponies moved over to the next tree Rarity positioned herself underneath the tree and Applejack ready to buck. "So what's this _wondrous_ information you got fer me?" Applejack let a thunderous kick to the tree and the apples delicately landed in Rarity's side baskets.

The two mare proceeded to the next tree. "Well Sweetie Belle came home today with the most interesting story. Turns out your big brother Mac, oh how should I put this? Was doing off the clock applebucking in Miss Cheerilee's orchard." Applejack stopped dead in her tracks causing Rarity to bump her nose on the apple cart. "Ouch" Rarity rubbed her snout gently to ease the pain.

"Gosh. Rarity. I really didn't need to know that. What if I came to you with news on Sweetie Belle and some young colt?" Apple jack turned with disgust and worry towards the fashionista.

"Well it's different with me and Sweetie Belle. When the day comes when she is curious about colts I'll be there with making sure she isn't making a mess of the situation. I'm sure you'd be there for Applebloom."

"Ok so that means you don't know where I'm coming from. Yer right. I'll be there fer Applebloom makin' sure she stays the sweet little filly she is, but you don't have an older brother. We're old enough to know what probably happens what he goes out with mares. However I don't need to know the when, who or where it happens." Applejack's cheeks were flushed from getting all flustered. Rarity tittered as Applejack was very easy to rile up. The two ponies made it to the last tree and into positions.

"Oh Applejack. I know it's a little embarrassing to talk about, but aren't you happy for your brother. Miss Cherrilee is a great mare. Smart, great with kids and a heart of gold." she praised.

Applejack was readying herself for another bucking. "Don't get me wrong, I like Miss Cherrilee, but I don't know. Mac gets distracted real easy. A pretty mare like her would make any stallion stumble on their hooves. The farm needs Big Macintosh for a little more time" A great bucking to the apple tree let loose a little too much produce . Rarity looked up and was hit with a few solid apples to the forehead.

"Ouchie. That one really hurt." Rarity massaged her forehead. pain showing in her eyes.

"Ah horse apples. I am sorry sugar cube. This news got me all distracted and threw off my kick." Applejack rushed to the white pony's side. "Move yer hoof. I'll take a look." Rarity moved her hoof to the side. Applejack inspected the wound. "Ah shucks. Get up it's fine. Just a lil' red marking. Probably heal up 'fore bed." Applejack put on a smile, relieved she didn't really hurt her friend.

"A red s-spot?! Oh my flawless complexion tainted by a scarlet blemish." Rarity over-dramatized.

"Oh Rare, it's nothin' honestly. No fussin' about it. What do you want me to do about it? Want me to kiss it better or something?" Applejack said in a snarky fashion.

Rarity pursed her bottom lip. "Would you please?" Eyes welling up with small tears.

Applejack rolled her eyes, slightly embarrassed that she associates with someone so frail. "Just get up and come along. We're done out here." Applejack starting pulling the cart and Rarity soon caught up to her side.

"Applejack, you're so shy about talking about love. We're not little fillies anymore. Don't you daydream out here in the fields about that special somepony to whisk you away from all this work and treat you like a lady."

"Rare, you've seen me work. I rarely got time for breaks, let alone daydreamin'. If I mess up out here and flub up a section of trees, we lose profit and this isn't some big farm. It's a modest business with honest tactics. It's all just enough to keep the farm up and runnin' and some luxuries. Besides I'm not so big on the whole romantic gestures n' letting the world into my private life, ya know."

"Seems as if you're not big on the physical part either. You shy away anytime anypony mentions the smallest hint on their love life. I have literally seen you flinch at two ponies kissing each other in public. I bet even if I gave a half-hearted effort I could make you blush."

"One. No you couldn't. And two, I've always thought love is something special that should be shared between two ponies. I feel that when the public sees more than they need to see or if they know the innards of how you operate in n' out of the relationship, it sorta lessens the specialness"

Applejack got a white hoof wrapped around her neck. Rarity swiftly moved into front of the orange mare. The seamstress slowly fooled around with the golden ponytail and looked deep into the emerald eyes. Applejack caught onto the farce quickly and a deadpan look of disapproval set in. "Nice try Rare. Get off me now. We're almost to the barn."

"Ok fine." Rarity got off Applejack "You have made your point and I sort of liked what you said. I may be more extravagant in my ideas because it's hard to hold it to just yourselves. I would assume love would ooze out if I were to contain it so if it comes out ever so often in public, I wouldn't see the shame in it. Albeit Applejack, I think we can both agree on this. Love is special."

"Love is caring." Applejack added

"Love is beautiful"

"Love is a rarity."

"Aww. Applejack..." Rarity lightly sighed out.

"By the way yer blushin'."

Rarity checked the flush in her cheeks and the red tint deepened as she realized Applejack made her heart race for even a second. "How did you do that?"

Applejack snickered and simply replied "I guess it's my southern charm." She looked over to Rarity and flashed a triumphant smile of victory. They reached the barn and emptied their load into an apple pile. Rarity unstrapped her self and adjusted her mane,making sure she was always looking her best. "Well Rare thanks fer yer help and I guess fer the information as well. Guess it's good to know Big Mac isn't off foolin' around Ponyville with just anypony. Granny Smith taught us right."

"Not a problem dearie. I'm sorry if I was a little over-enthusiastic about telling you. It's just been a slow day. Honestly any news would have been welcoming, but this was a mineral vein of gossip."

"Anyways, it's time fer some lunch. I'll make something fer ya fer helpin' me."

"Oh Applejack. That's not necessary..."

"Granny Smith didn't raise some ungrateful mule. Please I insist. Just go inside and rest. I'll be in soon."

Rarity couldn't say no to such politeness. She abides the orange mare and trotted inside. She always loved the Apple home. Despite being a farm house, it was always clean and well organized. She couldn't help but notice that this house, being what it is, is not different than her carousal boutique. Actually her and Applejack shared a lot of the same qualities just reflected differently in how they play them out.

Rarity glanced at an old portrait of the family. Little filly Applejack stood out like a sore hoof with freckles and bouncing ponytail. Next to her was Big Mac and Rarity couldn't help but titter about the colt. She placed the frame down at the sound of the front door opening. In came the crimson pony that has been the center of Rarity's attention today. A mischievous smile creeped over on Rarity's face.

"Good afternoon Big Macintosh. Has it been a pleasant day so far for you?"

"Eeeyup."

Rarity got up off the couch and carefully examined the stallion, just seeing if she can caught a waft of that distinct scent of love making. To no avail was Rarity able to find what she was looking for. Still knowing this pony was guilty to first degree fooling around, she pressed ahead. "So Big Mac, you seem stronger than when I saw you last. More work in the fields or are you so full of energy you feel the need to exercise more?"

As if it was even possible, Big Mac got redder. Big Mac walked away without a "eeeyup" or "nnope" Rarity listened for a bedroom door closing before letting out a a squeal of laughter. Applejack was also treated to a prancing pony in her living room. Eyes following the usual graceful pony up and down. "Uhh Rarity. Am I interrupting something?"

Rarity stopped in her tracks, still with smile on her face, "Oh nothing dearie. Just had a really funny thought."

Applejack shrugged it off and proceeded into the kitchen. Over some fresh apple dumplings, the two were able to have a pleasant conversation. "Applejack we haven't done anything in awhile. You busy tomorrow?"

"Sorry sugar cube, but I am. I might be tied up on the farm for awhile. Makin' sure I get all this produce 'fore the trees go dormant fer the winter."

"Oh I see..." Rarity averted her eyes, a little shamed that she was turned down.

Applejack picked up on this. "But if n' yer not busy like today. You can come over fer dinner. This day was kinda nice, ya know after the news of Big Mac course." she said while taking another bite from her dumpling.

Rarity's ears perked up. "Oh that would be lovely. I think I'll take you up on your offer." As she said this she couldn't help but notice apples on Applejack's face. Rarity lifted a napkin off the table and moved it towards the orange mare.

Applejack raised her hoof instinctively but Rarity succeeded. "Rare..what..chu..."

Rarity had a look of frustration "Oh, do stop fussing, darling! You've got apple all over your face. See there. Perfect again."

Slightly annoyed Applejack licked her hoof, "I see apple on yer cheek too." Applejack reached over and caught the tailor off guard.

Rarity was taken aback from the sudden sensation of saliva on the side of her lips. "Oh how rude! Applejack that's so disgusting."

Without missing a beat Applejack quickly said "Yer blushin' again." A satisfying smile sat on Applejack's face.

Rarity's eyes popped. The farmer was right again. "_What is wrong with me?_" Rarity sat up and used a napkin to wipe her face off.

"Hoowee, that's the second time today. And what's with that blush Miss Rarity? Lil' nervous about some mare spit hitting yer lips. I thought you were the one all right with this sorta thing." teasing the white pony

"I'm not blushing. This is unpleasantness rising through my body and expressing itself through my face." Rarity was presented with a moist washcloth in the mouth of a cheerful pony. "Thank you."

"Twern't nothin'. You heading out now?"

"I suppose I will. Opal needs dinner and I wish to unwind with a nice bath. Despite all this thank you for the meal. As always it's quite delectable." Rarity was let out by Applejack and made her way back to the boutique. After all was said and done, Rarity put on her sleep mask and slipped into her silk sheets.

Business was better today in the boutique. Orders were coming in for Rarity left and right and she was ecstatic that today was picking up the slack of yesterday. Rarity was one with a flare for gems on her outfits and realized she needed to go on a small gem run. Rarity saddled up with her baskets, the white mare pranced her way to the outskirts of Ponyville. Rarity couldn't help but notice that it wasn't just her shop that was busy but most of Ponyville's privately owned businesses were thriving today too. Passing the Sugarcube Corner, she peered inside to see if her good friend Pinkie Pie was in. Not seeing her at the counter she looked around but saw something that distraught her. Applejack was at a table laughing and having what seemed like a great time with a fine stallion. Upon further inspection the unicorn noticed they were sharing a milkshake and trying out some of the irresistible desserts.

"_I-I thought she was busy. Then what's this?_" Not wanting to cause a scene Rarity backed out slowly from the bakery. Rarity got a lump in her throat remembering what Applejack said about being busy. "_I know I'm sad, but why do I feel like my heart is getting ripped out?_" Knowing she still had a job to do, the white pony briskly trotted out of Ponyville, leaving a trail of fresh tears.

Thanks for reading. Be sure to review, follow and favorite as there will be more coming soon. If you are a Flutterdash fan as well, please feel free to check out my other story That Flutter in Your Heart. Once again thank you.


	2. Hidden Gem

I just want to make a quick shout out to those took time to read. (which was a generous amount). All those who reviewed, favorited and followed keep it up. You guys rule. Please share with the MLP/Rarijack communities if you like. Also if you just so happen to be a Flutterdash fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Like, favorite, subscribe. (or the equivalent of that.)

Chapter 2: Hidden Gem

The sun was beating down on the barren outskirts of Ponyville. The occasional leafless tree dotting the dirt and gravel landscape. In the center of of the stark scenery lay a white unicorn quietly sobbing while searching for gems. Unsure of why she was sad before, she definitely had a reason now. Or so she exaggerated.

"_I just got a pony pedi three days ago. I have chipped two of my perfectly manicured hooves. Digging is so much harder than it looks. Why didn't I bring Spike or a shovel? Oh Rarity, this is just shaping up to be a disaster of a day._"

She looked back at her dismal amount of gems she's recovered. Barely enough for even one dress let alone enough to fill her orders. She wanted to complain to the skies, and just let it all out. She was frustrated at the amount of manual labor still left to do. Rarity works hard, but in the comfort of a well ventilated building. Sweating, chipping a hoof and getting dirty is not something she was used too. The pony who did all those things with a smile at the end of the day was Applejack.

Using her magic, Rarity got lucky and was able to find a nice vein of gems. While collecting them she noticed one that was shaped like a golden apple. She thought back to the last time she saw Applejack in Sugarcube Corner next to whoever that was. A big, strong, healthy looking yellow stallion was sitting across from Applejack. Dressed in a black leather vest, that tightly suited around his fit physique, and a matching black cowpony hat. His light chestnut mane and tail were perfectly complimented by his cool blue eyes. Rarity liked the stallion, as he had done nothing wrong, but couldn't put her hoof on why she had the urge to give him a shift kick in the flank.

"_The nerve of that pony. Sweet treats and sharing drinks with somepony like him. Even though she said she was busy, she seems to having the most charming of dates with a gorgeous stallion._" Rarity sunk her head lower confused as to why she's having such a strong reaction to seeing her friend with somepony else. She wandered a bit finding more gems as she tried to pick apart her quandary. "_But why does her being on a date with another pony even bother me in the slightest. Applejack deserves a strong stallion to pick her up after a long days work, to help around the farm and to love her. So then why can't I be happy for her? Why does it hurt?_"

Rarity finished collecting the jewels. Overlooking her prizes she decided that she would just have to get more judicial with gem placement. Her heart was sinking fast, drowning in frustration over Applejack's betrayal and the sun was setting so going back home to start sorting out gems sounded like a good idea. As she was making her way back to town, she passed a small pool of water. She looked down at her reflection and saw a horrific sight. Mane tangled, coat harshly speckled with dirt, eyes red from the occasional tear. A mess was an understatement. This was a disaster against the laws of beauty. Being as Rarity was, she decided not to try to fix herself up. She wanted to look how she felt, to wear her heart on her sleeve. Besides by the time she got into town, all the ponies would be in their homes.

It was a miserable trot home with Applejack festering the usual upbeat attitude of Rarity. The moon was overtaking the sun's rays. The moon was bright and full tonight. The streets would be nice and lit for the unicorn as she was making her way to the entrance of the town. She passed Sugarcube Corner again. She took a stop and looked through the window at the table where Applejack and The Stallionwere sitting. Rarity was glad she left when she did. She could see the ensuing argument, full of tears, baseless accusations and hurt feelings. She rather Applejack be having a good time like she was than spoil such an outing. Still saddened she turned towards her home but was surprised by a bright pink pony.

"Hiya Rarity. You pass by my place and don't even come in to say hello?" Rarity looked back to see Pinkie Pie hanging from the frame. Huge smile as always.

"Oh Pinkie dear. I'm sorry. It's just been a long day and I was hoping to just get home and..."

"Long day?! Sister, I can tell you've had a long day. Have you taken a look in the mirror. Mane all frizzy and gravel in your ears. I can even see dirt all over you. You look awful."

Rarity fought the urge to pick of a rock next to her and throw it in the pony's big rude mouth. Rarity wished that Pinkie was a lot less blunt with her statements, even if they were true. A large gurgling sound came from the unicorn's stomach. Being the light eater she is, she had gone without eating since breakfast.

"*gasp* Rarity. I heard that. Unacceptable. That means you haven't eaten." Pinkie rushed behind her friend and was slowly pushing her into the Corner.

"Pinkie please. I really do need to..." Rarity paused now smelling a new scent coming from the bakery. "Pinkie. What is that marvelous smell?"

"I've cooked up something pretty great. I was gonna take it home for second dinner but I'll gladly split half with you."

"No need for that. A small slice will suffice."

"Take a seat Rare. It'll be done in just a minute." Pinkie Pie ducked into the kitchen. Rarity looked around and spotted the table. She couldn't resist and sat in Applejack's spot. She wanted to know so much about today. Maybe it would calm her nerves. Pinkie Pie came out of the back with a double layered chocolate concoction of a cake. Rarity was more fixated on the pony however. If she were to find out what happened in this seat, Pinkie was a good place to start.

"Here is it Rarity. So you wanted half the cake right? Just kidding. I remembered." A well placed cut to the cake and a perfect slice was created for Rarity. "Looks like I get the rest." Pinkie dove face first as usual, making a mess that she doesn't mind cleaning up later.

In the middle of Pinkie Pie's devouring of cake, Rarity spoke up "Umm Pinkie Pie. I do wonder if you could help me with some information."

Pinkie rose up from her feast, with a frosting covered face. "Yea. What you need to know Rare?"

"It's about Applejack. I remember earlier today noticing her in here on my way to the outskirts and I remember her with a another fellow. Can you fill me in on who he was? What they were doing? Anything really?"

"Umm...Well I did serve them some delicious treats. And umm...Geez I'm sorry Rare, there was a lot going on while they were in. I can't remember much. What exactly were you looking for?"

"Like I don't know. Was there an atmosphere between them? Did she look different than when she is around us? Maybe on a date perhaps.?" Rarity was dropping the obvious hints. She was tired of waiting.

"Ohh, so that's it. You're just looking for the next juicy gossip aren't you. I didn't even occur to me that it might be like that. Oh my gosh Rarity. This. Could. Be. Big."

"Well we won't know if it's big if we don't know the details. Now speak." Rarity ordered.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Now that you mention it. They seemed to get along great for just a couple of ponies. I think they might have known each other for awhile. They were sharing a drink so they were alright with the germs between them. I do think maybe I saw Applejack blush a couple of times, but the store was packed, it might have just been the heat from all the ponies in the room."

"Any details on him." Rarity focused on her target to avoid anymore details of Applejack being pitched woo.

"Him. Oh great cinnamon sticks. He is the prettiest stallion I've ever scene. Do we use the term pretty for stallions. Whatever I'm using it now. Anyways he was so dreamy looking with those deep blue eyes and such a strong chest. If he were a cake, I'd think he'd be too sweet for one serving."

Rarity's blood boiled at the embellishment of this stallion. He was good looking without question, but had no patience of wanting to hear anymore of him.

"And he was so gentlemanly. Opening the door for Applejack and some customers who were leaving, offered to hold a foal while the mother was busy in the bathroom, and he even paid for Applejack and his lunch. Such a gentlecolt." Pinkie cupped her hooves against her cheeks and sighed deep thinking about this pony.

"_So gorgeous, generous and dashing. Might as well clipped him right out of a magazine._" Rarity harshly thought.

"That would be enough, darling. I think I've gathered enough information to satisfy my curiosities." Rarity took a bite of her cake and was overwhelmed with flavor. "Pinkie Pie this is divine. It's so good that one would think you have a cutie mark of a cake." Rarity eagerly finished her piece. "You know what Pinky. This visit was enthralling. I got gossip and cake. Thank you."

"Well you know what's better than gossip and cake. Gossip, cake and more gossip."

"Whatever do you mean?" the white unicorn inquired.

Pinkie Pie grabbed her head and turn her to the window. Outside lay a sight that was both heartbreaking and inviting. Applejack and The Stallion were walking together down a moonlit street. Rarity had never been so detested by a beautiful scene such as this.

"Oh Applejack!" Rarity snapped out of her rage and pounced on Pinkie Pie, She quickly covered the pink pony's mouth and lay low until she knew it was safe. She peered over the table and the coast was clear. She thought Applejack must have been transfixed too deep with The Stallion_. _"Rarity that was oftly rude."

"You're right. That was so unladylike of me. Oh stars, what is wrong with me?"

"Anything I can do to help"

Rarity got a devilish smile on her face. The matter of The Stallionwill be solved tonight. "_I will find out what he means to Applejack. Even if I chip the last of my hooves_." she triumphantly thought.

"Now Pinkie. You wanna get the goods on Applejack and The Stallion_?"_

"Oh yes yes yes." the pink pony pronounced while prancing around.

"Then quickly. Grab two black body suits. We have to catch up to them."

"Woohoo. Secret spying time with Rarity. Oh this is gonna be fun." Pinkie Pie ran upstairs. Rarity sat by the door. Looking towards the direction the possible couple went down. Rarity looked down with determination. This was not over. Not until she knew the truth.

Now suited up, the two ponies made their way to the last known coordinates of Applejack and The Stallion. Unfortunately neither of them were experts in tracking and quickly found themselves in a predicament.

"Well. That was short-lived. Pinkie where do you think they went?"

Pinkie went to sniffing the ground at the fresh pair of hood prints that lay. After a good waft of their scent, Pinkie furrowed her brown and pointed west.

"Are you sure, Pinkie?"

Pinkie relaxed and explained, "The Bowling Alley is the only place that's open in Ponyville right now. We might as well try there first silly."

Realizing Pinkie was correct, Rarity pressed on towards The Alley. The simple building came into view, bright and vibrant with the two pins at the entrance.

"I wanna go bowling. It's so much fun. Even if they aren't in there can we play a couple games Rare?"

"Absolutely not. This operation is strictly confidential. We are not to be seen by anypony. I cannot stress this enough." Rarity commanded. "Now I'm going in there to take a peek. Stay in those bushes across the way. I'll be out in a flash."

The Party Pony saluted the tailor and dove into the bushes. Making sure to keep her stealth in check, Rarity hid in the shadows and tip hooved into the building. Gently opening the door, she was able to enter undetected and hid behind a counter. She peered above the surface ever so slightly and scanned the alley. Sure enough she saw her orange coated friend. She could see her lips move but too far to hear what she was talking about. Judging by her face, Rarity deduced that this possible date with The Stallion was going swimmingly. She saw The Stallionget off his seat as Applejack was taking hers. Perfect stance and perfect form. Like a bowling prodigy, he rolled a strike.

"_Honestly, athletic as well. Figures._" Rarity snappily thought. Applejack rose up out of her seat and bear hugged The Stallion. Rarity's cheeks reddened with ire at the display of affection.

"Wow he's really good." A whisper came from the left of Rarity. The unicorn jumped, almost knocking over some drinks on the counter barely stifling her scream.

"Pinkie!" she strongly hushed. "You scared the daylights out of me. Why are you in here? I told you to wait outside."

"I know but I saw a firefly. It was so cool and it's light's were so pretty. It floated on over to the door and I opened to let it in. I don't think the owner would like that now that I think about it. Then I got hypnotized by The Stallionlookin' so good. I didn't even notice you when I hunched down...Whoa"

Rarity started scooting the pony towards the doors, "We are going to have a little talk about listening and being attentive to duties." The ponies made their way outside and hunkered down in the bush waiting for the two ponies to leave. Bored by the stale nothingness, Pinkie brought out a deck of cards and were playing a friendly game of go fish.

"You got any threes?" Rarity droned out.

"Nope, go fish." the pink pony answered in the usual high pitched happy tone.

Rarity envied this pony's ability to stay so cheerful. An hour had passed and the white mare was getting restless. "How many games are they playing? This is starting to get ridiculous."

"Got any fours?" Pinkie Pie said,completely ignoring Rarity's comment.

Rarity heard laughing from the distance. She peeked outside the bush to see the targets moving. She motioned to Pinkie Pie to stay quiet and and out of sight. Pinkie motioned an understanding nod and the two followed Applejack and The Stallion_. _At a distance, Rarity could only make out Applejack's giggling. The white mare rolled her eyes at Applejack's filly-like presence around The Stallion. She was now adding charming and funny to Mr. Perfect Pony's list of qualities. Eventually, the Sweet Apple Acres orchard was in the horizon. Rarity was glad, as she would finally have a conclusion to where The Stallion stood in Applejack's heart. The pink and white ponies hid in the shadow of an apple tree, closely watching Applejack and The Stallion as they made their way to the front door.

Rarity has been in this situation before. The fond farewell kiss at the door to seal the deal of an amazing date. If Applejack felt anything towards The Stallion it would present itself soon. Each second that passed made Rarity's heart beat quicker. Applejack seemed to be stalling, always a good tactic for him to take initiative. To Rarity's delight, Applejack moved towards the door and entered the house. A wave of relief swept over her. No kiss meant no more of The Stallion. She waited for the door to close, thinking that this was the end, but much to her vexation The Stallion followed Applejack into her home.

Rarity's heart shattered. She was not some naive filly anymore. She knew what deeds were about to transpire in the Apple household. As much as it was hurting her right now thinking about it, she needed to keep a straight face for Pinkie, who was at the moment barely containing herself from the juicy gossip she thought she was getting.

"Oh my gosh, Rarity. This is like the biggest news ever." she said in hushed excitement. "Who do we tell first? Do we tell the girls? Oh how about Applebloom? Wait What about we tease Applejack with what we know? I know..."

The party pony was cut off by the hoof of the unicorn. "We will do no such thing. Pinkie I need you to keep what we saw and what we did a secret. It's better off forgotten."

Pinkie motioned her head up and down. Rarity released the pony. Pinkie spoke up though. "But Rarity, we did all this..."

"No. I need a Pinkie Promise from you. Come now. How does it go again?" Rarity losing enthusiasm in her tone

"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rarity mimicked the pink pony's hoof gestures and departed from the scene. Pinkie may seem oblivious at times due to her extreme optimism, but she wasn't foolish enough not to notice the forced smile and sadness slowly overtaking her friend.

"This wasn't about gossip, was it Rarity?" the party pony sadly inquired.

The white unicorn pressed forward towards the boutique. She was at her limit. If she were to respond to Pinkie she would have barely choked out an answer. The walk back home was dismal for the tailor. She had been denying it all day as to why she was really upset over Applejack and The Stallion. She knew deep down the reasons it bothered her was not because Applejack lied, but because she was getting romantically involved with some other pony. Watching The Stallion walk through the threshold and into Applejack's bed was the final straw. It broke the pony's fragile ego and allowed her to realize the truth. She liked Applejack and more than she thought possible.

Rarity made her way into the boutique. She let a few tears roll down her white cheeks. "So, we're admitting it now aren't we Rarity?" She openly talked into the empty room. "I've never been against mares liking other mares. Just never thought I would be one of them. But why Applejack. It doesn't make sense. She's so impatient and mule-headed sometimes that she doesn't give in and ask for help. Her appetite is like that of a cow, so unrefined with amount of food she eats and don't get me started on those southern mannerisms. So uncouth."

Rarity stopped berating Applejack and then remembered why she likes the pony in the first place. "But she's a hard worker. Sweet Apple Acres wouldn't run near as efficient without her around. She is empathetic and caring, always willing to inconvenience herself to help a friend. She is honest. I don't believe she has ever told a lie ever. Her cooking is to die for, at least with apple dishes she is, but no doubt she could rival me in making a meal. And she is so strong from all the farm work. I still say she is the most athletic pony in Ponyville. You can see it with her toned tight body and..." Rarity trailed off. A hint of blush rushed to her face. She was embarrassed, but titillated at the idea of Applejack.

Rarity lightly smiled. Although saddened by tonight's events, she was ready to say what she was feeling. She positioned herself in front of a mirror giving herself a witness "So despite all this, you like Applejack. No. I like Applejack. I like her honesty, her sloppiness, her grit, her accent, the darling hat she wears, her family values...I like Applejack." The pony declared.

Rarity took a much needed shower and made her way to bed. She tried to push back the image of The Stallion to the back of her mind, but couldn't shake it. Confessing her feelings was good, but made her feel worse at the thought of what The Stallion and Applejack were doing. His hooves caressing her strong yet soft coat left Rarity in a cold sweat. She couldn't help but wish she was in his place. Knowing it wasn't going to be a pleasant night's sleep, she quickly wiped her eyes dry and applied her sleeping mask.

Rarity woke up with sweat around her collar. Seemed she couldn't escape The Stallion's impact which was wreaking havoc in the unicorn's dreams. Rarity shook off this nonsense. Sadness would only express itself when she was designing the clients dresses and suits. Rarity slammed her hoof to her forehead realizing she left her saddlebags of gems at Sugarcube Corner. Frustrated at her carelessness, she quickly rose out of bed, curled her mane and proceed to recover her gems. Past the threshold of the door, she tripped on a brown saddlebag. The diamond markings on the side indicated that it was indeed hers. The unicorn noticed a note on the side. She unclasped it and it read:

Rare, you forgot these at the bakery last night.

I'm sorry things didn't end well, but cheer up

cause I don't throw pity parties.

Love, Pinkie Pie

P.S. I think one of the cake babies was teething

on a few of the gems. So cute.

Rarity smiled fondly at the note. Pinkie was considerate at times and now Rarity could get to work fast.

"Well that was quite a tumble" said a southern accent from behind. Rarity peered around to see Applejack. The earth pony had never looked so beautiful to the unicorn. Her golden mane swaying brightly in sunshine, the coat already with little specks of dirt dotting it and her glorious green eyes were at attention. Rarity may have discovered new feelings for the mare, but like a proper lady she would carry herself through this tumultuous time.

"Oh Applejack. What brings you here so early?"

"I sorta need a favor." Applejack ripped of a green bandana around her neck and tossed it to the ground. "This ol' thing has been through the ringer. It's about time I get a new one. Can you quickly make one? I mean iffin it's not too much trouble."

"You were right to assume darling. Please come inside. A new bandana shouldn't take more than a couple minutes." The unicorn ushered in the farmer and quickly grabbed the material, scissors and needles.

"On second thought Rare, can ya make it a couple bandanas?"

Rarity thought about that comment. The only reason to make two would be to share it with someone else so your matching. Rarity hid the pain and carried on diligently making these bandanas spectacular, even though she knew what they would soon represent. Making a few final touches to the design, the bandanas were now finished.

"Tada. I do believe they look fabulous yes."

"I wasn't goin' fer fabulous, more fer the utility of the cloth, but I shoulda expected that when I asked fer yer help." The farmer smiled back. "But honestly thank you."

"Anytime darling. I hope you and your new stallion friend wear them well." Rarity's eyes widened and pupils dilated. She didn't mean to let it slip that she knew about The Stallion.

"Wait, what chu mean Rare?"

Rarity knew she couldn't cover her tracks. Applejack was always good at telling whether or not she was lying. Coming clean was the only option.

Rarity carefully chose her words as too not upset Applejack or reveal her new feelings."Well you know. I saw you and that stallion in Sugarcube Corner yesterday. It looked...intimate and I just thought that this extra one was for him." Rarity couldn't look Applejack in the eye. No one would want to be found out this way. The unicorn was surprised by the unexpected bellowing of laughter coming from the the orange pony. Applejack, barely breathing in hysterics, was rolling on the floor of the boutique. Rarity stood there just puzzled on what was so funny.

Catching her breath, Applejack got up and through shortened breath explained The Stallion. "You thought he and me...hoowee Rare. That dall near killed me. The Stallion is a friend of my Pa's. I was showin' him around Ponyville because he hasn't visited in so long. While I was bein' a good host we were hashin' out business. Turns out he feels that he could make arrangements and help Sweet Apple Acres produce reach other towns in Equestria and he's willing to set up the deals. Last night we went over the contracts with Big Mac and Granny Smith and signed on the dotted line. Oh Celestia, I need to wipe the tears...You Rare are such a cut up."

Rarity stood there amazed. The news entering her ears was the best she's ever heard. Applejack wasn't some easy filly or a sucker for a strong stallion. She was not smitten with somepony. She was still Applejack and Rarity felt the weight of a thousand suns lift from her heart. "So all of yesterday was business like you said?"

"I told you. I'm a lil' busy fer awhile. I weren't lyin' about that. And not all of it was business. The Stallion loves a few good rounds of bowling." Applejack let out the last bits of laughter left inside her. "He literally is old enough to be my Pa." Applejack again took her newly made bandana and wiped the tear streaks. She opened the cloth in full to appreciate the details. "So Rare, why did ya choose blue stead of green like last time?"

"Simple decision. Orange is blue's compliment. You're gonna outshine anypony in the field."

"Right I forgot. Big Mac needs help spotting the orange pony in the sea of green." Applejack tied it around her collar and checked herself in the mirror. "But I'll admit. Hard to argue with yer logic. It looks rather nice."

"Thank you. I do like hearing praise of my work."

"Rare, stand still. Imma put the extra one on you."

"Wait. No I'm fine. Those aren't my style anyways." The white pony protested.

Applejack advanced. "Stop yer fussin' n let me tie it."

Rarity listened and let Applejack have her way. The farmer led her to the mirror and let her examine the result. Applejack saw two mares in sensible garments. Rarity was looking deeper into the reflection. There they were, wearing matching bandanas like a couple. It was a refreshing thought to the unicorn.

"_Me and Applejack? This..This is a rather nice fit._" Rarity was taken out of her thoughts when Applejack turned her towards her.

"See. The blue even matches yer eyes. Not everything ya say fancy is lost on me." Applejack cheekily smiled. Rarity was caught off guard by the statement and met Applejack's gaze. She couldn't resist staring deep into the farmer's eyes as never before has they looked so vibrant green and pure.

"I wish we put bits on this cause yer blushin' again." the pony spoke without hesitation.

Rarity checked her face and as always Applejack wasn't lying. She reddened further at the knowledge of why she blushed in the first place, her crush on Applejack. Frantically trying to hide it, she needed to scoot this pony out the door before she got suspicious.

"Alright. Haha let's make the unicorn blush. Fun game." Rarity retorted. "Anyways I don't want to have to shoo you out, but I do have a busy day myself."

"Of coarse. I'll let myself out. Thanks again Rare. The offer still stands fer dinner anytime." Applejack let herself out. Rarity stood at the doorway watching her friend exit, scanning her friend's more lovely of features. "_Wow, Applejack sure has a firm flank. Oh shame on you Rarity, that was such a disgusting thought. Work will drown these impure sentiments out._" She walked past a mirror and her eye caught the bandana. A determined look made it to her face. "I, Rarity, like Applejack and I will give it my best efforts to see what we could be. No matter the outcome."

Thanks for reading. Be sure to review, follow and favorite as there will be more coming soon. If you are a Flutterdash fan as well, please feel free to check out my other story That Flutter in Your Heart. Once again thank you.


	3. An Apple A Day

Going to keep it short. Thanks to those who've favorited and followed. Please do if you haven't. Super awesome if you do. Also feel free to review at the end.

Chapter 3: An Apple A Day

"And one final gem placement right here...and finished." Rarity stood back to appreciate her efforts. She had completed all of her clients dresses and suits which, were almost on back order. Following around Applejack did set her back, but the smaller time limit seemed to give Rarity a boost of inspiration. Now a full day ahead of schedule, Rarity was about to reward herself with a nice trip to the spa. She took off the blue bandana that Applejack gave her. The unicorn took a liking to the idea of having a cloth to wipe off the sweat while accenting her garments.

She looked outside her window towards Sweet Apple Acres. She knew somewhere in those fields was the pony who had stolen her heart, using the bandana she made and looking irresistible while sweating. Still not used to finding Applejack's body descriptors in a romantic way, Rarity rolled her eyes and wondered if Lotus Blossom and Aloe could make a cold mud bath.

Rarity heard the door open and was hoping that a customer was lost and needed direction. The spa was her new mission of today. The collective three voices she heard downstairs made her on edge. Last thing she wanted was the strain of watching her sister and her friends. Rarity made her way to the kitchen and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders happily conversing in the kitchen.

"So what we have here is three more activities to try that we yet again have zero knowledge of. I thought we were gonna research these things before we start doing them?" inquired Sweetie Belle.

"That's silly. Rainbow Dash just says to pick something at random and just go for it. We will know we're good at it almost instinctively." added Scootaloo.

The three noticed Rarity in the archway. "Oh hi Rare. You don't mind if we plan Crusader stuff here?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Rarity flipped her mane to the side. "Not at all Sweetie Belle. So long as none of the crusading actually happens here."

"It won't. These are all outdoors type stuff. Curiosity of our Scootaloo making the activities list." said the white filly.

"Yea. You won't have to worry about us messin' up the place." added Applebloom.

"Splendid. Well I'm off for the spa. See you girls later."

"Bye" They all said in unison.

"Well I'm pretty hungry. I'll whip us up something before we try uhh...spelunking. Whatever that is." said Sweetie Belle.

Rarity heard the at last statement. She didn't want to come to a nicely charred home due do crusader ineptitude. She had no desire to be known as the singed, homeless fashionista. None of those terms exactly melded together. Rarity decided to intervene in Sweetie Belle's gesture.

"You know what girls. You got me thinking of the times I was a blank flank and searching what I was good at. I tell you what. I'll make you lunch so you girls can have the most energy to do..."Rarity leaned over and peeked at the list. "...lumberjacking. You girls be careful with that one."

"Thanks Big Sis. We will." Sweetie Belle said while reaching out to hug her sister.

Rarity returned her hug and got right into the cupboard for the loaf of bread. "_A nice carrot, eggs and lettuce sandwich should do the girls nicely._" While preparing the meal, Rarity was in full audience to The Cutie Mark Crusaders new topic of conversation.

"Alright, we'll start with extreme walking. Even though I'm sure you just made that up" Sweetie Belle assured.

"Doesn't extreme walkin' just turn into runnin' at some point, which we aren't special at either." Applebloom mentioned. Scootaloo smiled and shrugged it off.

"Enough crusading. This is break time. Did you see how much of a good mood Miss Cheerilee has been in whenever Big Mac comes in and delivers her lunch. It's so cute." the curly maned filly sighed deep in her hooves.

"Can we stop talkin' about my brother and Miss Cheerilee? We succeeded in gettin' them together, but I get a full dose of it. I go to school and see Miss Cheerilee get courted by my brother. That's fine, but then I go home and just see my brother lost in Miss Cheerilee's thoughts. When we were playin' match maker we sure didn't think how it would end." Applebloom made clear.

"Fine. For your sake, we'll change the subject to your sister. How's that sound?" Scootaloo devilishly grinned.

"My sister? My sister ain't seein' anypony. Good. Discussion is done." Applebloom quickly tried to end talking about her family's affairs.

"No. What I think Scootaloo meant was maybe we can set your sister up with somepony. We made it work for Miss Cheerile and Big Mac. Why not your sister?" the little unicorn suggested.

"Well... I don't know..." Applebloom was interrupted.

"Come on. Let's start from what she looks for in a pony. You got to know something." The orange pegasus prodded.

Rarity's gossip loving ears picked up on this. Knowing what Applejack likes in a pony could be very advantageous to the unicorn. She finished cutting off the crusts on the sandwiches and listened intently to what the red maned filly had to say.

"Well. I do know my sister comes home tired a lot from workin'. I've heard her say she wishes she had an extra stallion to help out. Maybe she just wants another farmer pony. Somepony to help around the farm and understand her hard work. She always said that farm work is like no other kind of hard labor and only if you've done it can you truly understand what we do. I think one time she said something about blue eyes make her weak in the knees."

Rarity's spirits were dampened at the details of Applejack's taste. "_Well there is no doubt that my eyes are the perfect shade of blue, but field work? I've helped out in the field a few times, but that has only been for a short time when Applejack really needed all us friends to pitch in. All that dirt, the sun constantly hitting my coat could damage it and I've never been one to sweat for such a long period of __time._" Rarity moved over to the fridge for some fresh juice and poured the fillies a glass. She realized that coincidentally it was apple juice and it got her thinking. "_Wait no. I do hard work on occasion. Gem collecting is every bit as hard as farming with all the digging and environmental conditions. Even though I've been using Spike as of late, I remember what it like when it was just me. None of this negative nonsense. If a farm pony is what Applejack likes, then I will become a farm pony to get her to notice me._" Rarity was booming with confidence with this little bit of information.

She served the crusaders their meal and were very appreciative. "Thanks Rare. I'm sure you've heard the conversation." posed Sweetie Belle.

"I've been drifting in and out" she lied through a smile.

"Well we don't have to speculate on what you like. You can just tell us yourself." her sister peeped.

"What? So you want to play match maker with me too? I'm insulted Sweetie Belle."

"I don't see a special somepony around here. Besides, what's the harm in telling us." the unicorn filly said while taking a bite with her sandwich.

"Very well. Just make sure you three don't follow up on this. You girls have a tendency for meddling in pony's affairs and making trouble where there was none." The fillies shook their heads and listened to Rarity's words. "For starters, I like a pony who's honorable. And no I'm not talking royalty. A certain Prince Blueblood ruined that for me. I'm talking about a pony who is able to keep their word. Nothing is more valuable than honesty in a relationship. Next is nice physique. It's not a vanity thing, but a pony that is fit clearly takes care of themselves and if they are not too vain about it tend to just be the most humbling of personalities."

"But Rarity. All you do is try to look good." Sweetie Belle pointed out. "And not to upset you, but you're a little vain sometimes...or all of the time."

"Yes I know. But may I remind you of this." She pointed to her cutie mark. "With my natural ability to find gems I use them and create beauty. I'm so good at it that it's how I got those three little diamonds. And all those spa treatments I do. You will one day learn how you like to unwind after a long week's work. It just pays that it makes me look as good as I do. I don't just selfishly hoard my talent either. I try and make the world beautiful, one pony at a time."

"Oh I see. Go on."

"Well I guess the last thing I can think of is a a diligent pony. Someone who is dedicated to the task at hand, whether it be a job, their passions or of coarse, me. And you can tell when a pony is speaking pure of their love of life. There is always a special sparkle in their eye and that little sparkle is incredibly attractive."

"I think yer talkin' about Applejack." the filly with the big bow pointed out. The other two crusaders started laughing at Applebloom's accusation. "No. Don't laugh. I'm serious. She's honest, athletic, modest, and I know you've seen it Miss Rarity. Applejack loves that farm and loves what she does. I know the sparkle yer talkin' about." The other fillies were still laughin' when Applebloom was earnestly looking over to Rarity. The white unicorn was trying very hard to hide her blush. She realized she might have overstepped a line and made Applebloom suspicious. The other two were starting to regain their composure. Rarity looked for a way out and used the time to excuse herself.

Being only slightly past noon, Rarity decided to make a trip to Sweet Apple Acres and show Applejack that she isn't always a perfect clean pony, but can offer to lend a hand in the fields like a strong stallion. She picked, but a nice straw sunhat, equipped with a bright pink strap. She saw the blue bandana on her dresser and made sure she tied it properly on herself. She said her goodbyes to the crusaders and made her way to Applejack's farm, determined to show her best qualities.

Rarity was thinking on the way to the farm. "_That was too close to the vest in there. I really don't want anyone to find out out my attraction to Applejack. Applebloom is a smart filly. Wouldn't be surprised if she saw right through me. Also, I don't think that Applejack would appreciate the attention around town if they speculated she was in a relationship with me. Last thing I would want is my little crush inconveniencing her._"

Rarity made it to the farm and was in luck to find Applejack leaving the main house. "Oh Applejack, my darling. Swell day we're having isn't it?"

The farmer turned to address the friend. "Hiya Rare. What brings you here?"

Rarity quickly fabricated a story for Applejack. "Well, I just finished up all my orders. Having all the creative used up in me, I didn't have the enthusiasm to design anything new, but I still wanted to work. So I thought about it and decided to come out here to work with you."

Applejack's face soured as she didn't believe a word of what Rarity just said. "So what yer tellin' me is that you finished workin' so instead of relaxin' or goin' to a spa, you want to get dirty and do hard work with me? You sure yer not sick Rarity or an imposter."

"When you say it like that it sounds like you don't believe I can do this. I have to collect gems for my dresses. It's plenty hard work. I am as capable as any stallion who has worked out there." Rarity replied.

"Well...I'm not willin' to send a pony away if they want to work. You sure about this Rare? I know you've helped in the past, but that was split up between the six of us friends. Yer going to take on some nasty chores today." Applejack warned.

"I am. I'll impress you. You'll see." Rarity pridefully exclaimed.

Applejack got cheery hearing that response. "Alrighty then. Rarity, I need you to pull that train of carts and let's head out."

Rarity saddled herself in and followed Applejack. "_See. You can do this Rarity. Pulling this is no problem. You'll show Applejack how much of an asset you could be on a farm_."

The two made it to a full apple orchard. The rows of trees full of Red Delicious Apples and ripe for the bucking. "Let's get started. I'll take this row and you the next. Start you off with something yer familiar with. Sound good?"

"Absolutely" exclaimed the unicorn. Rarity was slow to line up her shot, but each time was met with success. Eventually Applejack started advancing, being a professional at applebucking, and into Rarity's peripheral vision. Rarity tried to ignore Applejack, but started noticing the pony's finer, more appealing features. First it was her first strong legs, then her soft bobbing ponytail. Each time after Rarity's produce would end up mostly on the floor instead of her baskets.

"_Rarity. Keep it together. You're falling apart here. We just need to focus. No more Applejack distracting you, even though the view is rather nice. It is the first time I've seen her and truly appreciated the strength I find so admirable. No. Pish posh. We're done with these thoughts. It's time to get serious. Remember what Applebloom said. If we can't pull these chores off then all hope is lost._"

After her pep talk, Rarity adjusted herself into position. Just as she was about to lay in the kick, from the side of her eye, she saw Applejack's firm flank. Rarity lost her center and kicked the tree incorrectly causing all but one apple to fall into the basket. "Oh you can't be serious!"

The outburst caught the attention of Applejack. She unattached her self from her cart and made her way to the fussy unicorn. "What was that all about Rare?" she inquired.

"It's nothing. I'm just getting frustrated. I was doing so well at first, but just look." Rarity pointed down her row where the growing number of apples was steadily increasing.

"Well what's on yer mind? Usually when I'm missin' that much apples, I got something flurrying in my noggin." Applejack informed.

Rarity bit her lip. There's no way she could tell Applejack that it's because her steamy body was making the unicorn vexed. "Umm...you know just silly froo froo stuff as you call it." Rarity quickly tried hiding her lie through a toothy grin.

Applejack was skeptical, but let it slide. If Rarity wasn't gonna talk then there was no point in pressing further. "Well I guess yer really no help out here. I got somethin' else you can do. Go saddle up in my cart and haul it back."

Rarity acknowledged her task given and quickly strapped into the train. Still thinking back to her earlier confidence, when she was pulling an empty train of carts, she immediately realized how heavy it would be to take back a full load. Rarity pulled her hardest, but made the most minimal of progress.

Applejack came over when she saw the pony struggling. "On second thought. I think I should take this one in. Just follow me."

Rarity sadly relinquished her cart and watched as Applejack effortlessly pulled the heavy load. Rarity walked next to her discouraged. She felt a hint of disappointment in Applejack's tone as she relieved her of her duties. Rarity was embarrassed at her pitiful performance. Applebucking was something she knew she could do. She wasn't sure if she was capable of whatever Applejack had in store next.

They reached the front of the barn and Applejack unloaded the apples and they made their way to the next labor for Rarity. "Rare. Don't sweat the apples. The pigs love what we don't catch and I'll be sure to pick up every last one." Applejack assured

"Thanks Applejack. I feel awful though." the unicorn sorrowed.

"It's fine. Come on. I'll show you how to do the next chore and you can finish it by yerself." Applejack led Rarity to an open area and a large wooden container was sitting on a platform. On the side was a peculiar metal faucet. Rarity had very unsavory imaginary of what was about to happen.

"This I usually save fer Applebloom, but seein' as she ain't here I see no reason that you can' t do it. Now this is very important. This batch of grapes will be used fer wine fer some fancy store in Manehattan. I need this to be a flawless stompin'." Rarity jumped into the tub and felt the squish of tiny grapes under her hooves. She put on a brave face for Applejack, smiling as if she liked the idea of purple grapes staining her white coat. "This is simple. Just mash 'em good and I'll come back to collect."

Applejack left to tend to other parts of the orchard. Each pound into the grapes never got better for the white unicorn. The texture of the fruit beneath her hooves was driving her mad. She's used to cucumbers on her eyes, what possible good could grapes have on her hooves. "_Come on. Step on these silly things harder. This is an easy task. I just realized that I didn't even wash my hooves before getting in here. Are ponies really going to drink this? This is revolting. My hooves have probably stepped in every vile thing on this farm._" Rarity sighed deep as she crushed the grapes harder. "_Why do I have to be such a pushover for Applejack? Why couldn't I fall for Fluttershy? Appeasing her would just be to getting along with animals. Not by ruining my coat or wine for that matter. Is this how all farms produce wine? With unclean hooves?_"

Rarity was fighting with her thoughts for a short time, debating whether or not she should be doing this for sanitation reasons. A loud grumble came from the pit of the unicorn's stomach. It was getting late and she had a light breakfast. She couldn't stop mashing grapes and then return. She would only track in more dirt to the mix. Her only option was the apple trees behind her. Using her magic, she carefully picked an apple. On inspection, it already had a bite mark in it. Finding that unusual, but also disgusting, she tossed that one in favor of a new one. The next apple had the same teeth marks too. Getting angry, she threw that one and picked one deep in the branches. As she brought the apple closer to her face, she noticed it also had eyes, ears and wings. The unicorn screamed, scaring the fruit bat awake. The fruit bat let out it's signature screech and a torrid of his brothers and sisters flew towards Rarity. They grabbed her sun hat and flew away with it. She panicked and tried to run somewhere safe. In distress, her hoof hit the side of the container and she tripped over it, causing the tub of grapes, and her progress, to spill onto the ground.

The bats flew off into the distance, leaving a very frightened unicorn in their dust. Rarity looked back and saw the mess that was created. The purple liquid now useless on the ground. She looked at her hooves. A nice colorization of white, purple and brown to make the most hideous of colorings on her perfect coat. Applejack was turning the corner and saw her friend in such pitiful shape.

"I heard the screamin' and saw the bats. What happened over here?" Applejack earnestly worried.

Rarity was trying to compose herself to make sure that the earth pony didn't see her with such a somber face. She looked towards her friend and explained. "I was hungry Applejack and I pulled a few apples to satisfy my needs, but I accidentally pulled out a fruit bat from his slumber and in terror this all happened. I'm so sorry Applejack I didn't mean..."

"It's...It's alright. I'll just have to tell the store to find their grapes elsewhere. Why don't you sit over there and I'll clean this up. You're probably all shook up from that right?" Applejack assured.

Rarity was furious with herself. Such a simple task that she couldn't even do right. She noticed the tone in Applejack's voice when she was trying to reassure her. Applejack was losing faith in the unicorn and who could blame her. Rarity wanted to help, but she only seemed to make Applejack's day harder.

Applejack finished fixing the container and walked over to address her friend. "Good as new. You wouldn't even know that area was under a fruit bat attack."

"I'm so sorry. Again I..." Rarity was interrupted.

"No. It's fine. I just can't help but notice. Yer...Yer sorta lookin' pretty haggard right now Rare." There was no mirrors or pools of water to see her reflection, but the white pony wasn't looking even close to the standard of beauty that she has set. Her mane was full of tree leaves, hooves were tie dyed brown and purple and her coat was harshly clad with mud and dirt. "If you want to go home now, I won't be offended."

Rarity interpreted that as a challenge. Applejack probably wanted her out of her mane with all the setbacks that have occurred. She was going to show Applejack that she can be useful on the farm, not just quit and go home when the times get tough. "I can do this. Please give me one more chance." she said with big blue eyes.

Applejack accepted the gesture, but Rarity could tell Applejack was unsure of whether it was a good idea to give her another opportunity. Applejack gave Rarity a couple of apples to munch on the way to the corrals, more specially the pig pen.

"This one is fun. Least I think it's fun, but I'm allowin' you to wash the pigs. And before you say anythin', I do understand the pointlessness of washing pigs, but they need it for the same reasons you do."

"I doubt they need it for the same reasons I do, but they will be sparkling by the time I'm done with them." Rarity cheerfully said.

"Good to hear. Don't worry, they love a good bath. Should be a walk in the park for someone so use to keepin' herself clean." Applejack departed on that note and left Rarity with the four pigs.

She smiled for Applejack, but looked at the unclean swine that stood before her. She rubbed her forehead, the smell of these pigs was giving her a headache. She pulled out the metal bin used to bathe the barnyard animals. "_Applejack's right. Should be easy to clean these creatures. I, after all create beauty. These pigs will look like they belong at the Great Galloping Gala, by the time I'm done with them._"

As predicted, everything went better than expected. With the few splashes the pigs kicked into Rarity's direction, the pigs came out clean, happy and refreshed. Rarity stood there very proud of her work. At least she can go up to Applejack and say she can help washing the animals if she is too busy with other tasks on the farm.

Rarity was cleaning up and put the tub and cleaning supplies in the barn. Upon her return, she noticed a gate open and three pigs missing. "Oh...oh dear." she muttered. In the distance she could see the tops of apple trees be shaken as a small stampede of pigs were bouncing back and forth between them. Rarity sat and watched the train wreck happen. All the apples falling to the ground were getting bruised and becoming worthless, her hard work on making the pigs clean now a distant memory, and her last chance of trying to impress Applejack was a fantasy.

"What in tarnation!? What are you guys doin' out here? WINONA!" The toffee brown dog zipped on past Rarity and into the orchard. She could hear Applejack command the faithful mutt, having no trouble rounding up the pigs. In a few short minutes, Rarity saw Applejack and Winona, side by side, leading the pack of pigs out of the field. As if it was a regular event, she penned the pigs and locked them down with zero effort. Applejack thanked Winona and let her back inside the house.

Applejack turned towards Rarity. It was neither frustration nor disappointment on her face but a mixture of both. Rarity readied herself, but knew she wasn't fully prepared for what the earth pony had to say. "Applejack, I'm so..."

"Sorry. I know. Rarity, it's really hard for me to say this not only because yer my friend, but also cause you were so willing to help today. I sorta want you to go home."

Rarity felt her throat close. She knew what Applejack was going to say. It just hurt more to hear it.

"Everythin' I had you do, you somehow couldn't finish. I know right now there's a lot of apples that are goin' to the pigs and that's fine, but that's also bits just bein' thrown away and this farm needs all the bits it can get to keep the level of comfort we have. And the grapes I am especially sore over. The Stallion is the one who got us that contract. It was fresh business and I hope we can get a second chance." Applejack took a deep sigh. She saw Rarity's eyes. They were ready to pour out tears as she wasn't used to such harsh criticism from anypony. "You can't be happy out here Rare. Yer dirty, mussy and yer coat is a mess."

"No. It's fine..." Applejack walked past the unicorn and motioned to follow her. In a trough of water, Rarity saw what Applejack described. It was worse than she imagined.

The orange pony turned Rarity towards her. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that yer alright with the way you look after workin' here."

Rarity's blue eyes were close to bursting with the salty bitterness of tears. "I am not alright. Are you happy with me admitting it? I hate the dirt, the sweat, the animals, just everything about this is so hard. I just wanted to help Applejack. I never thought it would go this bad. I know I've said it a lot today, but I'm sorry."

A couple tears streamed down the unicorn's face. Applejack reacted immediately to her friend's honest penance. Applejack was perturbed, but this wasn't just somepony. Special attention was needed. She reached for Rarity's blue bandana and gently wiped the tears away. "No, no, no. I don't want tears Rare. Here's what you do. Go inside and use the bath, I'll be out there in the fields uhh...tallying what was lost. You can leave as soon as you feel like."

Rarity made sure not to cry until she was out of Applejack's sight. She kept her sadness silent as she saw Granny Smith in her rocking chair snoozing the day away. She made it up the stairs and into the bathroom and quickly turned on the faucets. The loud noise of water hitting porcelain was enough to cover the unicorn's sobs. Lost in her sorrow, she almost let the tub overflow. Knowing she had to get in at some point, she stopped crying and entered the water.

Rarity got down to rigorously washing out her mane, coat and hooves. She wanted to wash not only the dirt, but the embarrassment she caused herself today. After she knew she had gotten rid of the last speck of crud off her perfect coat, Rarity decided to soak in the filthy water, muddling in her troubles. "_I might as well give up on Applejack. I couldn't preform the simplest of tasks and made Applejack's day even harder with my meddling around. From what Applebloom said, I still only meet one of the criteria or actually probably none now. I'm sure all the crying has made my eyes an unsavory tint of pink._"

Rarity lifted a hoof out of the water. She had been in there so long that had started to prune. She unplugged the tub and wiped away the steam on the mirror to fix herself up before she goes. She searched for a curler, but remembered the Apple family is a very natural bunch. They sorta always look as good as they do with the most minimal of efforts. Rarity utilized her creative ingenuity and used a handle of a scrubbing brush plus some of her magic to heat the brush hot enough to run through her mane and tail to make her signature locks.

Looking in the mirror, she saw her usual self, beautiful, fresh, elegant. Despite being back to looking the same, her heart was still feeling damaged. "_No matter how good I look, I will never have Applejack see me anymore than a friend. I've had many a colt stumble over their hooves when walking down the street and my charm has worked to get me special favors in the past, but what I do know is this. No matter how charming or pretty I am, I can never make another pony fall in love with me. As soon as I walk out that door, I begin anew. It will be tough, but I will have to stop loving Applejack. There's no point in further pursuing such a fruitless endeavor..._"

Rarity exited the bathroom and passed Granny Smith heading to her room. She had already had her dinner and was ready for more sleep. Rarity looked over into the kitchen. She realized that the old green pony didn't make food for the rest of the family. As a form of apology, Rarity got busy and worked on a special meal for Applejack. She didn't really know what exactly Applejack was in the mood for so she decided on a full coarse to try and satisfy her pallet.

Rarity was a skilled chef from living alone and was never one to make a sloppy looking meal. Presentation is everything she always believed. Because of this ideal she was running late. She wanted to be out before anypony got back in the house.

As she was finishing the preparations, the farmer pony walked in from the fields, confused as to why Rarity was still around. "When I said you could leave whenever, I was hopin' you would be gone before I got done workin'."

Rarity was disheartened by the answer, but didn't expect anything better from what happened earlier. "I know Applejack. I saw Granny Smith go up to bed and realized you'd have to make your own food. Being the nuisance that I've been I thought the least I could do was make you dinner. I was going to leave after this I swear."

Applejack glanced past Rarity's body to see the meal she had prepared. Such an earnest apology stirred up the earth pony and she began reconciling herself. "Rare. I'm sorry about some of the things I said earlier. I was frustrated and beyond annoyed, but belittlin' you and tellin' you to go home was not how I should have treated you. I just can't help but ask you Rare. Why? Why did you want to help out so bad?"

Rarity couldn't tell Applejack the real reason as to why she was out here. Rarity decided to go with a half truth. "I wanted to help because you seem to favor those who can assist you out on the farm. I always see you call on Rainbow Dash to help destroy something. Fluttershy helps around with the animals by giving them exercise when you are too busy and Twilight with her amazing organizational skills aid you immensely during the big projects. I've even seen Pinkie Pie around here baking pies when she's needed. But me. What do I do? All I'm capable of is being a royal pain and inconveniencing you at every opportunity." Rarity lowered her head in shame.

"That is absolute hogwash." the earth pony blurted out. Rarity looked back up to a very stern looking pony. "Rarity, I don't favor any of my friends, or fellow farmers for that matter, because they so happen to help me out there. I'm grateful for their services, but I would never have a favoritism contest amongst us. Besides I don't know what yer talkin' about not helpin' me." Applejack untied the blue bandana Rarity made and held it up for her. "This is bein' helpful. I don't know what material you used but not only is it soft, but it absorbs the sweat off my face no problem. Usually I would have a dirt-caked face, but thanks to yer knack fer makin' quality wares, my face is still smooth. Sticky a bit, but no dirt."

Rarity's heart jump-started with happiness. Applejack's speech was comforting to the pony's ears. Applejack continued. "Also, Rare. I would never subject to you to what I do out there. I know you better than that. I was doubting your motives the second you came up to me this afternoon. Rare, if there would be a place fer you on Sweet Apple Acres, it would be here, in the home and I wouldn't think any less of you."

Rarity was humbled by Applejack's kind words. She smiled at the farmer, who was happy to see her friend's spirit mended. Completely satisfied with repairing her and Applejack's relationship, she made her decision to depart and move on, "Thank you Applejack. That was very nice of you to say. I think I'll take my leave now."

Rarity marched past Applejack, but before she reached the threshold she felt a snag on her tail. Applejack had put her hoof down in more ways than one. "Where do you think yer goin'?" she inquired.

"Well I'm sure I overstayed my welcome. I was just going to leave you to eat in peace." Rarity answered.

"You cooked it, might as well enjoy it." Applejack insisted.

"No I have already been enough of a burden..." Rarity paused as Applejack took off her stetson and placed it over her heart.

"Rarity, I would be my honor if you took my invitation and have dinner with me." The front doorway was dimly lit, but if she had been in the right light, Applejack would have seen Rarity's face turn a powerful shade of red. Rarity tends to forget that southern mannerisms only differ in a few instances to her own, but chivalry was universal in both peculiarities Seeing Applejack ask her in such a courteous way was absolutely enchanting to the unicorn.

"When you put it that way, how could I say no?" She coyly responded.

Rarity smiled and made her way to the table. Applejack also sat down, but Rarity, being the stickler for cleanliness, wouldn't allow the farmer to eat at the table so filthy. She cleared her throat obviously loud to get Applejack's attention. "What's wrong with yer throat?" she said ignorant to the real issue.

"You're seriously telling me you're going to eat with those dirty hooves?" Rarity scolded.

"Are you seriously tellin' me how to eat in my own home?" Applejack responded unpleasantly. The two locked eyes. Each a little annoyed with each others comments. The tension was held for a few seconds until they both started giggling. Upon regaining composure Applejack willingly succumbed, "Fine, hooves only. Not gonna take a shower fer dinner."

Pleased enough with that answer, Rarity waited for Applejack to return so she could serve her the meal. The two ponies enjoyed Rarity's delectable plates as the two had a wondrous time together. "A salad, tomato soup, and a carrot crepe. On an apple farm and refused to use apples I see." the earth pony lightly teased.

"Me and apples didn't exactly get along today so I decided to take a break from them. You're not offended, right?" the unicorn worried.

A satisfying burp escaped Applejack's mouth. "Opps, pardon. Not at all. Especially not when food is made that well." Rarity was more akin to Applejack's compliments since she realized she liked her. She was going to miss that feeling. The white pony glanced over to the door and it reminded her of the promise she made earlier. Applebloom entered as the dismal thought entered Rarity's mind.

"Well there's my little whipper snapper. How was crusading?" Applejack happily greeted.

"The usual. Came up empty. Is it possible to get a cutie mark in bein' good at nothin'? I think that's where us three are headed." Applebloom discouragingly said.

"I told you. I takes time, like anything in life. Findin' yerself, findin' yer cutie mark, even findin' that special somepony. You just gotta promise me to keep tryin'. Me and Rare are so proud of the effort you crusaders do." Applejack explained.

Applebloom looked over and noticed the guest at the table. "Oh hiya Rarity. I didn't mean to be so sour in front of company."

"Please Applebloom, you're family to me with how often you're over with Sweetie Belle. Want some dinner?" the unicorn offered.

"No thanks. Scootaloo got a lil' cut while we were lumberjacking and Rainbow Dash was in the neighborhood on cloud duty. She patched Scoots up and offered us some grub."

"I told you girls to be careful." Rarity nagged.

"I know. We're sorry, but Scootaloo is alright. She can walk and everythin'."

"Glad to hear it." Applejack said while ruffling up her sister's mane. Applebloom looked over at Rarity and remembered a crusader conversation from earlier.

"Applejack can I ask you somethin' a lil' personal.?" the filly asked.

Applejack wasn't too keen with the myriad of questions that could be asked. "Is it too personal fer Rarity to be in here?"

"No. she got asked this earlier. What do you look for in that very special somepony? All the big sisters got asked this and I sorta answered fer you, but I don't think it's fair if the others were honest and you haven't been." Applebloom earnestly questioned.

Applejack let out a deep sigh "Rare, yer not gonna leave are you?"

"Oh me. Just pretend I'm not even here darling." the unicorn playfully answered. Rarity used her perchance at gossip as a good cover to learn from the horse's mouth what Applejack desires in a pony. The window of opportunity could still be open.

Applejack rolled her eyes at her friend, but turned to her sister and laid it out for her. "Fer starters, my special somepony has to know a hard days work and that doesn't mean a farm pony. A hard worker will understand my daily toils if they are persevering at their own goals. In all honesty Applebloom, I don't want somepony to help me out there. I can carry this farm fairly well with the occasional help from my friends. I come home tired a lot and I wouldn't want my special somepony to feel bushed like me. I wouldn't mind someone gentle and understands why I might use them as a pillow at times because I'm exhausted. I don't like bein' waited on. It feels awkward, but I don't mind bein' doted upon. At least with doted on, there's kind a special love, not an obligation to do things like combin' out my mane for me so I don't look foolish or getting' me some soup if I fall ill. Also, I like a pony that can cook well, so when I come home it isn't just my food I have to eat. I like my cookin' but it's always nice to have a meal made with somepony else in mind. It just tastes better."

Rarity's heart was a flutter with Applejack's response. She understands Applejack's farm work firsthand, is delicate to the touch because of her job and made a flawless meal tonight. If this is some of Applejack's most important criteria, Rarity met all of it. She wanted to burst out of her chair with hearing such fantastic news. The purple maned unicorn was squirming in her seat, trying to contain her happiness.

Finished with her answer, Applejack told her sister to get to shower then to bed. Rarity looked at the time and thought she ought to do the same. "It's about time I head home too, Applejack. I'm worn-out from all of today. The silk sheets of my bed are calling me."

"Sounds good." Applejack walked her friend out the door.

Past the threshold Rarity broke the promise she had made. Walking home she was making a new plan of action. "_This is great. I don't have to change myself to impress Applejack. As far as what she said, she is attracted to me, I just have to have her notice those qualities about me in a different light. The plan is still the same, the strategy just has to change. It's still a tall order to fill, but I said I would give an honest effort in chasing my heart's desire. Let's just hope Applejack catches it for me._" With renewed hope, Rarity had a little more bounce in her step on the moonlit walk home.

Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a FlutterDash fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check it out. Be sure to review, favorite and follow.


	4. Rarity Uncovered

Thanks to everyone who favorited followed and reviewed. I love hearing feedback even if people take a few stabs as to what happens next. Anyways, I'll keep it short. Favorite and follow if you haven't and review at the end.

Chapter 4: Rarity Uncovered

A white unicorn was rolling around in her canopy bed, relishing the day off. In silk pajamas, Rarity was enjoying the Sunday as work got increasingly more intense as orders for the Great Galloping Gala were coming in. Luckily, the orders have stopped. Rarity would have had to start sending ponies away if the orders didn't halt. The Gala was a few weeks away and unless Sapphire Shores came in with an entourage, Rarity was allowing to spoil herself before she had to drown herself in fabrics.

Feeling peckish, she moved downstairs to have a tea and biscuit. She sat down with her light snack and picked up the Ponyville Express to see if any important news had come through the town. As she was browsing the paper, her door opened and she was pleasantly surprised by the pony that came in. In her usual brown stetson hat, Applejack came through the threshold and was happily welcomed by her friend.

"Hello Applejack. Such a lovely morning isn't it?"

"Great day for workin' outside if you ask me."Applejack responded.

"That's debatable darling. Do you have time to join me for a cup of tea and some biscuits?" Rarity offered.

"Sorry Rare. I got some business to take care of today, but I really came over to ask a favor."

"Ask away." the unicorn insisted. Rarity has been waiting for a chance to impress Applejack, ever since she revealed what she like in a special somepony. Since that day, her crush on Applejack has been a growing distraction. Rarity catches herself constantly looking out her bedroom window towards Sweet Apple Acres, wondering what the earth pony is up to. She thinks about all the pony's features, even now as Applejack stands in front of her, she is thinking about how she could get lost in her lime green eyes. Rarity is fully aware of the love goggles that are securely attached to her, but loves the feeling Applejack gives her whenever they are together.

As Rarity was checking out her friend, still slightly perturbed by the attraction, she noticed a few leaves sticking out of Applejack's mane. Using her magic, Rarity was swiftly picking them out and throwing them in the trash. Applejack was confused as it was now noticeable that Rarity hadn't been listening to what Applejack asked. "Uh Rare...This is nice and all but is it a yes or no to my question?"

Rarity broke out of her trance from Applejacks's response. "Oh...I'm sorry. I must have got lost in thought. These silly leaves need to go though. You really should take better care of your mane Applejack. Its really got bounce and has remained silky cause of your hat."

"I would, but clearly I can have you do it for me." Applejack chuckled.

Rarity, while continuing to clean out Applejack's mane, asked. "Well what's the favor? I promise I'm listening this time."

"It's about Applebloom. I remember givin' her and the Cutie Mark Crusaders that ol' clubhouse that I used to have. As it turns out, Applebloom did all of the renovatin' and decoratin'" Applejack proudly stated.

"Reall, now. I've seen the place. Its so well done and you say your sister did all that work?"

"Yeppers. Which is why, Rarity, I wanted to ask you if Applebloom could shadow you someday. The Crusaders are great and I really like how they have become such strong friends through tryin' to discover what they are good at, but I think my sister might have overlooked this particular talent."

"That's lovely to have me in mind, but I know nothing about carpentry." Rarity added.

"I know Rare, but you decorate all these dresses, yer home is well designed giving off a welcoming feeling, and you have an eye fer style." Applejack praised.

"Oh stop. Any more compliments and you're going to make this unicorn blush." Rarity casually lied as she was literally about to get beat red if Applejack did anything sweet.

"Well I was thinkin' that maybe if you showed her the ropes of how things get their uhh...flair, then maybe Applebloom will try renovatin' and decoratin' one more time." Applejack explained.

"Don't you think you're butting in. Earning your Cutie Mark is such a personal achievement. Doesn't it cheapen it if she knows one of us helped her out?" Rarity worried.

"Perhaps, but we aren't necessarily helpin' her earn it, just pointing her in the right direction. Do you honestly want our sisters to try out somethin' more dangerous than lumberjackin' and maybe seriously get injured? Wouldn't you help Sweetie Belle if you had a clue as to what she might be talented at?" Applejack inquired.

"I suppose you're right. It's not like Applebloom will abandon The Crusaders once she's gotten her Cutie Mark and we're just trying to get her re-interested in an activity that will make her happy." Rarity was doing a final run through Applejack's mane making sure she looked as beautiful as she can be. "I'll do it. Anything for our sisters, right? You're done by the way."

"Absolutely. Thanks fer pickin' the leaves out. They'd be there all day if it weren't fer you. Would probably make a little leafy crown out of them." Applejack smile knowingly prodding the picky unicorn.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "If it was up to me, you'd be getting a full rinsing." Rarity said with sincere warning.

Applejack laughed at getting a rise out of her friend. "Well if we're all in agreement, I'll tell Applebloom to stop by here to help with dress makin' after school. I don't think she'll fuss too much considering how close we all are."

"It's my pleasure. I'll be sure to dazzle her darling. After she's done with me she'll be renovating derelict structures all over Ponyville."

"Thanks again, Sugarcube. If down the road you think I can help Sweetie Belle, please don't hesitate." Applejack contented.

On that note, Applejack departed to work on apple business. Rarity liked the opportunity of helping Applebloom. Not only can she help the filly with her cutie mark, but she is also taking a load off of Applejack's mind by helping out her little sister. Rarity was going to best hoof forward for Applebloom. Using her natural talent of beautifying, she was going to amaze the filly with some of her best work. Rarity imagined if she was responsible for helping Applebloom get her Cutie Mark. Applejack would see her in a totally different light. Hopefully that light would be heart shaped and tinted pink. Rarity knew Applejack likes a hard worker, well Rarity was about to run the gambit in terms of work and getting Applebloom a step closer to achieving her dreams would no doubt impress Applejack.

* * *

Few days passed and Applejack was sending over Applebloom for her time with Rarity. The unicorn was buried deep with orders, but was able to manage and keep some of the more challenging orders for her and Applebloom to work on. With these orders, she was sure to flicker that creative spark that Applejack predicts is in Applebloom.

A knock came from her bedroom door. Rarity opened it to see her aforementioned visitor sporting a smile. "Hiya Miss Rarity. Applejack said you knew I was comin'."

"She did and thank you for coming. I think we'll make a swell team." Rarity smiled towards her filly friend.

"This is a lil' off. I thought you like to work by yourself. Why are you askin' me for help?" the earth pony asked.

Rarity didn't like lying to her sister and felt the same lying to Applejack's, but did what had to be done. "Applebloom, I would ask Sweetie Belle first, but she has a dreadful cold that has my parents running ragged tending to her. And you know how sister's can clash by the nature of the relationship. I thought it would be a better idea to have you here this time and see if you can aid me. So what do you say? Still up for it?"

"Of course Rarity. It was just weird fer me to replace Sweetie Belle." Applebloom said honestly.

"You might be saving her from a few sisterly spats. She will be thanking you for relieving her of duty this one time. Trust me. Now if you step over here I can show you how to sew." Rarity walked over to her machine and was ready to trust Applebloom with something she hopes will go alright. "Now, have you ever sewed Applebloom?"

"Only a few times, but they were curtains, not these fancy-shmancy dresses. Are you sure you really want me to do this?" Applebloom picked up the prints to what Rarity's visions were for the garments. "This looks rather hard."

"All the hard parts are the accenting which I am in charge of. I just need you cut out the frame and sew it together with whatever else I have on the list. If Applejack didn't think you could do this she wouldn't have sent you here."

"And I bet you wouldn't even let me in your house if you didn't believe in me." the filly said while reading what she had to do on the list.

"Exactly darling. Now I'll be behind you while you're working. Now take your time dear. The dresses back here are for some very particular customers. I'll be placing the finer details on these dresses. If you need any help, simply ask. I'm not as dreadful as Sweetie makes me out to be." Rarity gave a sweet smile to the filly. Applebloom looked up and seemed excited to begin. Rarity pulled the blue bandana out of her drawer and securely fastened it to her neck. Applebloom gave the most peculiar look as if she had seen that bandana before.

Time was flying and Rarity found it odd that the red maned filly hadn't said a peep. She was productive and from quality standards wasn't bad at sewing in the slightest. Applejack was indeed onto something and hopefully Applebloom was to. Into the sewing session, Rarity heard the machine stop. She looked back to see what was wrong, but Applebloom had already made her way to Rarity's space looking keenly at Rarity's bandana.

"Umm...do you have a question sweetie?" Rarity said, uncomfortable with how close Applebloom was getting.

"Yea. Are you datin' my sister?"

Rarity, dropped the gems in her magical grasp and almost hit the floor from the bluntness of that question. The usually collected unicorn was thrown amiss by the filly's perfectly innocent curiosity. "Umm...no of coarse not. Whatever gave you that idea?" She lied behind a huge grin.

"Well yer wearin' the same bandana my sister wears when she's out in the fields. I just thought that if yer wearin' the same garments that maybe yer in a relationship." The filly put together.

"Being in a relationship is much more than just wearing the same clothes darling. It's a lot more complicated than..."

Rarity was cut off by the curiosity of the red maned filly. "But not long ago you were describin' yer special somepony and I know you were talkin' about Applejack."

"Now don't be preposterous Applebloom. Jumping to conclusions like that can get you in trouble." Rarity now scrambling to avoid the subject.

"Miss Rarity. Yer blushin'." the little pony pointed out.

Rarity was red in the face and could feel the heat coming off her cheeks. She quickly turned around and averted Applebloom's stare, who was slowly breaking down how the situation is. A little afraid to speak up to an elder, Applebloom couldn't help but ask, "But you like my sister, don't you Miss Rarity?"

Rarity was choking up. Shocked knowing that Applebloom has connected the dots. Rarity couldn't lie anymore. It was becoming too obvious and she couldn't think of anymore stories to feed the little one. "I do like your sister, but...but we're not a couple..."

The dreariness in Rarity's voice resonated with Applebloom, Her eyes got big and her ears turned down. Applebloom hesitated, but approached the white unicorn, who weakly smiled back at her. "So if yer not a couple then..."

"This love...is very one-sided Applebloom." finishing her sentence.

"Does Applejack know?" The little pony asked.

Keeping this secret in for so long, she felt slightly liberated about letting out this information, even if it is just a little filly like Applebloom. "No. I would think she isn't as perceptive as you've been. I mean you saw right through me when I was talking about the qualities of my special somepony."

"Well have you tried talkin' to her about it?"

"I want to Applebloom. I really do, but it's not that easy. In order for me to me to talk about something so serious, I need to show how serious I am about her, which is why you're here. I figured if I could get you on my side that's one step closer to Applejack's heart." Rarity confided.

Applebloom softly nuzzled the unicorn. "You didn't have to do this to get me to like you Rare. I think you and my sister are powerfully cute together."

"That's nice of you to say Applebloom." Rarity nuzzled back. "Hope your sister feels the same way. I've been trying to get her to notice me in a different light. That debacle last time was devastating."

"It was bad Rare, but my sister is a forgivin' pony. She saw the good you were tryin' to do and even kept you around fer dinner. And we learned what Applejack looks fer in a special somepony. Sounded a lot like you too, or a very feminine stallion, but I think she would choose you over some namby pamby stallion." Applebloom reassured.

"That's good and all, but I'm running out of options here. Each day that passes by is another opportunity for Applejack to fall for some stallion. I need to make an impression quick."

"Well Rare, Applejack said she likes a good meal and a gentle touch. What if you came over tonight and cook her something good and maybe give her a massage? Something, anything is better than nothing, am I right?" Applebloom insisted.

"You are right...I don't know. I don't want to come off too strong." Rarity posed a particular concern.

"You can't sit here waiting for Applejack to come ask for help neither. Don't let last time discourage you from taking the first step Rarity." Applebloom coaxed.

Rarity was getting inspired from the yellow pony's words. "You're making too much sense for such a little filly. How is it that you know so much?"

"I don't know, it just seems like the obvious choice to me. If you want somethin' you gotta work fer it. Love is not an exception. Please Miss Rarity. I think you would make my sister real happy." Applebloom informed.

Rarity found her conviction. "You've convinced me Applebloom. You're absolutely right."

"Ohh can I help? Please. I promise I won't get in the way." the filly said with earnestness.

"I might regret saying this, but you can help. Just remember. Keep this a secret and keep it subtle. Applejack is a very reserved pony and needs to be eased into this romantic type situation."

"Yes ma'am." The little filly seemed be be glowing she was so happy. Rarity took a deep breath. She loved Applebloom's enthusiasm, but knew she had to try and control the situation tonight. Now that she is not the only one who knows her secret, she needs to make sure it doesn't reach Applejack's ears. She can trust Applebloom to keep her lips sealed, but in the heat of the situation, who knows how much she will reveal. Rarity went back to work, but in the back of her mind was figuring out how to relax Applejack and what to prepare as a meal.

The two ponies finished what Rarity had prepared for them to do that day. Rarity was nervous, but Applebloom's optimism was carrying the unicorn to take the initiative. Applebloom still had so much pep in her step that she was practically dragging the unicorn to the farm. Rarity was playfully enjoying being led, but she needed some ingredients for tonight's meal. "Applebloom, if you're going to lead me then please lead me to the marketplace. I have to pick up some things to make for tonight."

"I knew you were thinkin' about this since I mentioned it." the little pony said while changing her direction. "So what are we makin'?"

"_I _will be making a well made organic toasted sandwich with a salad appetizer and the classic apple pie for dessert. I'm sorry Applebloom, but I've seen what you and The Crusaders do to kitchens. I really don't want to have to cause a fire emergency at your home. It's not attractive." Rarity explained.

"Aww, but you said I could help." the filly expressed.

"You can set up the table. I'll allow you to create the mood." Rarity assured.

"I don't know. That seems too little. How about I also be yer waiter like yer on a date at a fancy pants restaurant?" Applebloom suggested.

Rarity's eyes peeped open, taken aback from Applebloom's proposition "I'm sorry Applebloom, but no. I cannot repeat this enough. This is not a date. Under no circumstances can Applejack think I'm seducing her. This whole operation is to get Applejack to see what I can offer in terms of being her special somepony. I just need to shine brighter so she can notice those qualities in me. I can't make her fall in love with me. The most I can do is try and get her to notice me and she naturally comes to that conclusion."

The little filly lost a little giddy in her step, "Love is pretty difficult isn't it Miss Rarity?"

Rarity paused, causing Applebloom to look back towards her. "It is, but all this headache, heartache and stress is worth it when you're in your special somepony's grasp and you can feel they'll never let go." Rarity smiled broadly and gave her the usual ruffing of her mane as Applejack does. "Now where's that spirit that was here a second ago? Come on, we got a dinner to make."

Applebloom perked up from Rarity's tone and went around quickly shopping for the ingredients. After collecting what they needed, the two ponies made a mad dash to Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity quickly got to work in the kitchen, while Applebloom went around the house searching for tableware.

The sun was close to the horizon making the unicorn frantic in the kitchen. Everything was prepared, but feared she was overstepping a boundary. Last time she made a meal, it was to make amends to her disgraceful attempts at farming. This time she felt intrusive in the farmer's home. Applejack may be her friend, but that doesn't give Rarity the right to waltz in and make herself at home. The crippling fear almost made her want to flee home and abandon the idea. If it wasn't for the exuberance of Applebloom, Rarity would have lost her nerve and just stayed home. The white mare wandered over to the dining room and her jaw dropped at the scene.

"Applebloom. I said be subtle. You have candles shaped like a heart, a bouquet of roses and both of our seating pillows are next to each other."

"You think it's too much?" Applebloom innocently asked.

Rarity smacked her hoof to her face. "A little bit darling. Please exchange the flowers with something more common like daisies, get rid of the candles and we'll just use the lamp, but dim it slightly. One more thing, please separate the chairs."

A sound came from the entrance. Rarity's hairs stood on end as she heard the voice. "Anypony home...or awake?"

Now panicking Rarity motioned to Applebloom to hurry with the alterations to the tableset. Applebloom went for the roses first and Rarity went to engage Applejack to buy Applebloom some time. "I'm home Applejack. Hope it's alright."

"Rarity? What brings you over?" Applejack said with curious look.

"Applebloom invited me over. She said that since I graciously hosted her at my home, that the least she could do was return the favor. It's hard to say no to a pony with such manners." Rarity lied. She knew Applejack was good at picking up if somepony was lying to her, but Rarity was rehearsing that excuse since she started cooking.

"Granny Smith brought us up right. Well I wasn't expectin' you Rare. This is sorta nice. Dinner last time made me realize how lonesome it can get sometimes in this ol' house." Applejack confessed.

"How so?" Rare sparked concern.

"Granny Smith is old. Nowadays she's usually in bed before I come in from the fields. Which is fine, she's gettin' on in years and as much as I would like for her to be a dinner guest, it's understandable that she just wants to go to bed. Applebloom is usually here, but she and The Crusaders are constantly in that clubhouse till the wee hours of the night. If she doesn't have chores that day, I most likely won't see her. And Big Mac is often over at Miss Cheerilee's doin'...things."Applejack looked away, unable to look Rarity in the eye while disclosing just private matters.

Rarity snickered at Applejack's gesture, loving the pony's modesty.

"Don't be getting' all persnickety about the details. Let's just forget what I said and get down to some grub." Applejack said while walking towards the kitchen. Out came Applebloom with a plate for herself. "Where you headin' with yer food kiddo? Aren't you gonna eat with me and Rare?"

"Well I was gonna take my plate upstairs. I wanted to give you and Rarity some privacy." Applebloom responded.

"Privacy? What would we need privacy fer?" Applejack inquired.

Applebloom's eyes popped. She realized she was riding the line and needed to evade spoiling Rarity's plan. "Fer you know uhh...things." Awkward silence ensued making the room uncomfortable. Applejack was about to question the little filly, but Applebloom was quicker to the punch. "I'm goin' to my room now bye." she spurted out. The red maned filly was already up the stairs before Applejack could react to her sister's erratic behavior.

"Sometimes I never can predict that little filly. Well Rarity. I guess it's just us two again. Ladies first." Applejack motioned her hoof to allow the unicorn to pass.

"We're both ladies Applejack. How is that even justified?" pouted Rarity as she was passing Applejack.

"Yea, but you'd be sour if I didn't let you go ahead of me. Admit it." Applejack teased.

Rarity rolled her eyes after thinking about it for a moment. Applejack knew the unicorn too well. "I suppose. No more talking. Grab the food before it cools down." Rarity split the sandwich in two and levitated the bowls of salad to the table. As she entered the dining room, she noticed Applebloom did a wonderful job exchanging the roses for some daisies, and got rid of the make-shift candelabra as the centerpiece. The light's were dim enough to not alarm Applejack and everything seemed in order.

Upon inspection, Rarity's attention was drawn to the the seating pillows which were still next to each other. Rarity assumed Applebloom didn't have enough time to do all the things that she requested. Applejack was on her heels forcing Rarity to leave the pillows as is. Rarity took her seat and Applejack followed suit next to her.

Now settled in, Applejack couldn't resist asking. "So Rare. Did our lil' plan work? Is my sister any closer to her Cutie Mark?"

"I'm sorry Applejack, but I can't really give a one hundred percent correct answer. She has talent for fabric sewing no doubt. The stitching was in order and well done, but we sort of got distracted." Rarity informed.

"Distracted by what?" Applejack said with he mouth full of sandwich.

Trying not to scold Applejack for talking with her mouth full, Rarity went on to give a half answer. "Oh you know. Girlie type stuff. I'm sorry. It feels like I failed."

Applejack swallowed her bite. "It's alright Rarity. It was a long shot anyhow and I'm sure you tried yer best. Maybe it's better this way. I think the moment would be more special if she and The Crusaders got theirs together."

Rarity slowly nibbling on her salad added "Yea. Those girls will get there one day. Anyways let's not dwell on the future and my failure. How was your day Applejack?"

The farmer went on about her busy day. While active listening to the conversation, Rarity couldn't stop thinking about how close she was to her crush. You couldn't put a ruler between them and the unicorn feared that Applejack would feel the intense body heat coming from her. Both the nice features and loveliness of Applejack's pleasant tone were melting the unicorn's heart. Throughout the years, Rarity has grown accustomed to Applejack's colorful use of the English language. It may not be proper, correct or even easy to follow, but Rarity wouldn't change it for the world. Every time Applejack speaks Rarity is charmed to her core, even when Applejack is purposefully poking at Rarity's idiosyncrasies.

As Applejack was finishing her story, Applebloom was sneakily coming down the stairs, but her sister was to keen to the little pony's antics. "I hear ya youngin'. What's with you sneakin' about?"

"I was goin' to get some pie." Applebloom meekly answered, acting as if she was caught for a crime.

"Oh that's right. I left the pie in the oven so it would keep its warmth. Can you be a dear and bring it to me so I can cut you off a slice?" Rarity asked.

"Sure thing Rare." The filly hustled to the kitchen and came back balancing the tin with sweet apple on her head. Mere steps from the table, Applebloom's hoof got caught on the edge of a wood plank, tripping the yellow pony and hurling the pie tin in Applejack's face. Applebloom quickly scrambled to her hooves and profusely started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Applejack. It was that dang ol' floor board again."

In the fray Rarity immediately got a cloth and started cleaning Applejack's face. The orange earth pony was fighting Rarity's helpfulness. "Stop it now, the both of you. I'm just gonna clean up in the washroom. No hard feelings, alright Applebloom. It's just pie after all and from what I can tell a tasty one." Applejack said, masking the slight irritation.

Applejack made her way upstairs to the bathroom. Rarity stood there disappointed. The night was going so well, but one couldn't have expected a rouge floorboard to ruin the evening. Applebloom got Rarity's attention with some nudging with her head. "Applebloom, what are you doing?"

"This is your chance Rare. Go help my sister out. You saw her face and mane. There is mush and dry crumbly mess everywhere. She said it herself that she likes to be doted on. This is yer chance to show her that special kind of love that only her special somepony would give her." Applebloom informed.

Rarity was still amazed at the filly's insight. She nodded in agreement to Applebloom and proceeded upstairs to aid Applejack. As she approached the restroom, she already heard the sink's rushing water and a pony complaining into a washcloth. Rarity knocked on the door for permission to enter. "Applejack, may I please come in. I wish to help."

"It's unlocked. Come on in" said a voice coming form the other side of the door.

The unicorn stepped in as Applejack was rinsing her face off. " I hope you're not upset with Applebloom. It was an honest misstep."

Applejack rose from the sink, examining what was left to be done. "Nah. I ain't mad. If anythin' I'm mad at myself. I've been ignorin' that floorboard fer weeks. Luckily it was Applebloom that was tripped up. I don't want to know what would have happened if it were Granny Smith that fell. First thing tomorrow I'm goin' to fix it."

"I guess you're right. At least it ended as well as it could of." Rarity comforted the farmer. It was then the white mare noticed Applejack trying to bat the flakes of pie crust and gunk out of her mane. Rarity finding this method completely unacceptable decided to take action.

Using her magic, Rarity rapidly filled the sink with warm water. A blue outlined orb enveloped a portion of water and moved to hover over Applejack's head. The farmer wasn't partial to magic, especially when a large amount of water was wavering just above her head. "Whoa Rarity. What is this all about?"

"You're not going to properly wipe away all the pie crumbs from your mane with your hoof. A correct wash is in order." Rarity stated.

"Look Rarity, I'm really not comfortable with you washin' my mane. I'll do it myself." Applejack rebuffed.

"Nonsense. Applejack...I-I want to do this for you." Rarity shyly let out. The unicorn came undone for a tick and Applejack picked up on it. With bewildered look on her face she accepted Rarity's help and sat towards the mirror.

Rarity evenly lay the water on Applejack's mane to properly wet it. The blue eyed pony looked around for shampoo or anything that could properly clean her mane. With no product in sight, Rarity just assumed that the Apple family's natural beauty truly transcends such modern products. She decided to use her magic to at least massage Applejack's head and meticulously pick out the pieces of pie.

Looking into the mirror, she saw a very distraught earth pony averting eye contact even in the mirror. Knowing Applejack would never speak up to a pony doing an honest effort, Rarity decided to break the mold. "What's wrong darling? Is the water too hot? Am I hurting you?"

Still not looking into Rarity's reflection Applejack's voice shook as she spoke. "No It's-It's fine. I just-just not used it it is all."

The unicorn's heart skipped. "_That shaky voice, the averted stare, Applejack's subdued attitude. Oh my stars! Is this plan working? Those are all telltale signs of attraction. Applebloom may just be the smartest little filly in Equestria. Let's keep it together. I can't be one hundred percent sure that that's what Applejack is feeling, but this is a pleasant development._"

Another blue bubble curved around Applejack's face. Rarity was slowly warming its' contents to equally heat the farmer's mane. Applejack's face was turning red. In Rarity's mind, she was hoping that she was causing the blush, but that probably wasn't the case as it was fairly hot in the bubble. As giddy with excitement as she was Rarity knew she had to calm the pony's nerves. "Applejack darling, you can close your eyes if this is making you that uncomfortable. I'm sorry I pushed it on you. I didn't mean to..."

Applejack interjected. "No Rarity. It's fine. I'-I'm feelin' somethin' I just can't put my hoof on it. I'll follow yer suggestion though." Applejack made her eyes shut and Rarity proceed to use a brush.

Rarity began combing her mane, making sure she covered every inch of the blonde luscious mane. She was crossing her eyes, doubting her previous instincts. Applejack did say she liked this sort of gesture, but it seemed that Rarity wasn't going to spark that feeling Applejack would get if her special somepony was combing out her mane.

The white mare was drowning out these sad thoughts and concentrated at the task at hand which was to relax Applejack and finish this cleansing. The silence between the two ponies was tense, but Rarity found that Applejack liked the quiet. After moving to Manehattan as a filly, Applejack's love for the carefree small ville was constantly cherished by her. Rarity was using soft, long strokes to ensure she wasn't snagging knots or the teeth of the brush roughing up her coat. Rarity moved the brush to the front to get any cowlicks. Rarity wouldn't be surprised if those cowlicks were given to her by the barnyard animals. As Rarity was concentrating, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by Applejack's freckles. There was an old saying that freckles are kisses from the sun. Rarity wanted to erase the sun's image and plant her lips on each of the farmer's beauty marks.

As Rarity's mood was darkening, she was studying Applejack's face, seeing if there was any inclination that Applejack has been smitten by Rarity's gesture. Just as Rarity was about to finish, a slow but steady smile crept on Applejack's face accompanied by the faintest tint of red behind the freckles. Rarity's heart was a flutter, Applejack may not know it, but she was expressing herself in front of Rarity. As much as she wanted to turn the pony around and kiss her soft lips, she copied Applejack's smile with a coy grin of her own. Wanting this moment to last a bit longer, Rarity decided to extend the session and go back to parts she covered.

Rarity knew she was at the line. Even the most patient of customers would have asked her how much longer she would be combing. Rarity was about to put the band that holds Applejack's ponytail mane together, but was stopped. "No need Rarity. I was about to turn in fer the night anyways."

"Oh...alright then. Well if we're all done here. I'll be heading home." Rarity said. Before she could turn around Applejack put her hoof on her shoulder and held her in place.

"Rare uhh... I want to thank you fer cleanin' out my mane. It was rather pleasurable." Applejack softly let out. She looked abashed. Pleasurable was probably not the word she wanted to use, but it was the first that came to mind. Rarity, seeing the embarrassed mare, wanted so bad to return the teasing that Applejack had given the unicorn. The flummoxed farmer was hiding her embarrassment extremely well and with a little prodding Rarity could have made that mare red hot. Rarity decided to take the more dignified path and leave Applejack to her burning feelings.

"I said it before I started Applejack. I wanted to do it. Now excuse me. I'll take my leave now." Rarity said in sultry tone. The last image of Applejack was that of a very confused farmer, but also one that was completely compelled by the unicorn. Rarity knew what it was like to realize that you were in love with somepony. Making a move now would have been a mistake. Leaving the pony to figures things out was the best route to take.

As Rarity was walking home and she just couldn't stop recounting the night in her head and thinking about how to approach Applejack next. "_As if that pony couldn't steal my heart more she goes and does something that cute and innocent. I do believe I've never seen Applejack blush before. She always carries herself in such a manner that you think she would never show a sign of weakness. Then again even if she did she would deny it up and down. I promise to make Applebloom something nice for her suggestion. I'd be at home, daydreaming about that magnificent mare if Applebloom didn't convince me otherwise. What's odd is that one would think that Applejack would be charmed by more masculine features, but from what she described as a perfect special somepony and from that steamy bathroom moment, Applejack clearly prefers a more feminine touch. This is absolutely fabulous as my attempts at __masculinity have been met with disaster._"

The white unicorn got home and immediately rushed to her room. Rarity jumped with such energy onto her bed, grabbing her pillow, holding it closer to her and began rolling around. Rarity looked towards the future with confidence. The plan had now fallen into a path that was to play to her strengths. "_What seemed like moving a boulder uphill, now might take the least amount of effort on my part. I don't have to come as a stallion to impress Applejack, but as a mare. More importantly as myself. Applejack seems to like the truly feminine nature I have. Next time I see her, I won't be holding back. Next time it is on._"

Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a FlutterDash fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check it out. Be sure to review, favorite and follow.


	5. Cracked Diamond

Thanks for all the well received reception from the last chapter. You guys are absolutely top. All the favorties, follows and ect. Super awesome. If you haven't please do. Also feel free to review at the end.

Chapter 5: Cracked Diamond

The humming of the sewing machine came to a stop as Rarity had finished another dress for one of her clients. She used the blue bandana to wipe the sweat from her brow and took a look at all the fine work she was able to accomplish today. "Now that's what I call _magnifique. _That's over a quarter of my orders done. I did it though. I set a number to get to today so I can have a free day. Whatever day that may be it will coincidentally be aligned with Applejack's so I can just have a one on one date with her. We've had plenty in the past, but know what I should be doing this time. Applejack likes a feminine pony, so she is going to have one. Hopefully wrapped up in her hooves."

Rarity had been planning her attack on Applejack's heart for some time. Ever since she got Applejack to stutter and blush after Rarity washed her mane, she knew that the farmer isn't invulnerable to romance. Like everypony she wants it to, but was ignoring the very desirable unicorn she called friend. However Rarity wasn't too ahead of herself to think of the obvious. "I may have made Applejack blush, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she likes me or mares for that matter. It's easy to push a pony's buttons once you know what to press and I know a lot of Applejack's now thanks to the curiosities of Applebloom. I have to be careful on how I approach her. Applejack doesn't like to be tricked and if she interprets any of my romantic sway as dishonest I can kiss my beautiful farmer goodbye. None of the usual plugs I use on the neighborhood colts. I've never been this serious about anypony, and Applejack needs to see that."

Rarity heard a small ding in the kitchen. She rushed down and brought out a tray of lemon squares. "It's not a good excuse, but saying Pinkie Pie made too many lemon squares is the best I can come up with." The unicorn let out a deep sigh. "Look at me. Making up scenarios so I can gain favor in Applejack. I feel so dirty. I just hope I'm convincing enough for her to take a day off. She's been rather busy, but everypony deserves a day off."

Rarity packed the lemony treats in a box and was on her way. She went in front of the mirror and gussied up her appearance. Mane still bouncy with curls, eyeshadow the loveliest shade of blue and coat the purest of whites. "I feel I should add something. Little rouge never hurt." Rarity applied some light pink. Rarity checked it out and was quite pleased with her choice. "I think this is too subtle that Applejack wouldn't think anything of it. Then again, extravagance isn't Applejack's forte. I'll just have to test it now before our _'date'. _Off to the farm." Rarity put on a sunhat, accented with a wild flower and headed out.

Rarity trotted down the road during a bright, but pleasant afternoon. The sun was high and bathing Ponyville in nice warm weather. In a short time, Rarity made it to the front of Sweet Apple Acres and saw Big Mac coming in from the fields with a train of carts full of apples. "Oh Big Mac darling. It's so good I caught you." The bright red stallion took attention to her. Rarity walked over to the stallion and kindly asked, "I need to find Applejack. Is she out in the fields?"

"Eeeyup." came the one of two answers from Big Mac. He motioned to Rarity to follow him.

Rarity decided to pace behind a few steps, appreciating the scenery. Rarity may not be one for the outdoors, but Sweet Apples Acres was always a sight to see. So many healthy trees with hundreds of produce. "_I can't believe how much of a tag team effort from Applejack and her brother could produce such a quality product. To think that there are other Apple Family farms all across Equestria and all of them family owned_."

Even though she was lost in thought, the sounds of applebucking brought Rarity out of her trance. She looked beyond Big Mac to see her favorite farmer. Sweat beading down her face, she uses Rarity's bandana to wipe off her brow. Rarity bit the bottom of her lip. Everyday Applejack was becoming more attractive to her and it was almost too hard to contain. The lips especially was a high value target to the unicorn. Being as Applejack has never been romantic with anypony, Rarity wanted to be the first one to capture the earth pony's lips. Rarity stopped imagining a steamy make out scenario to interact with the pony in front her her.

"Hello Applejack. Hard at work I see." Rarity pointed out.

"Oh hiya Rare. Sorry I don't have time really fer chit chattin' right now. Gotta get his orchard done today so I can ship it out to Canterlot." Applejack said barely glancing at the unicorn.

"I came to offer you some lemon squares. Pinkie Pie said there was an overflow at Sugarcube Corner and she gave them to me. I didn't want any, but I thought you and Big Mac could enjoy them." Rarity lied.

Applejack turned around to acknowledge the kind gesture. "Well thanks Rare. Saves us the trouble of makin' somethin'." Applejack took a look as Rarity's face. Puzzled by what was different about her friend, she scrunched up her face and took notice to her blushed cheeks. "That's new there. Special occasion?"

Even though Rarity wore the makeup for Applejack to notice, the unicorn became slightly flustered. "_Picking the rouge was possibly the best idea. That mare can seemingly make me blush without effort._" she thought to herself.

"No. it was just something I thought of before leaving the house today. Umm...thanks for noticing. That's awfully sweet of you Applejack." Rarity said with big eyes of affection.

Applejack was slightly taken aback from Rarity's genuine tenderness. She averted the unicorn's gaze and struggled to find a response. "No-Not a problem Rare. It's-it's rather ni-nice."

Rarity tried her best to hide her smile. Seeing the farmer so flummoxed made her heart melt. As it already awkward as it is, Rarity saw no better opportunity to make it worse. "Applejack dearie. Umm...I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yea what is it?" Applejack said while lowering her hat and circling some dirt with her hoof.

"Well we work so hard and I was thinking of having an easy day out in Canterlot so I don't get overtaxed working. I was wondering if you would join me."

"Umm... thanks for the offer Rarity, but the farm sorta needs me till further notice." Applejack quickly answered.

"Nnope." said Big Mac, who was clearly eavesdropping on the conversation.

Applejack turned to confront her brother. "What do you mean nope? I thought we were behind? So does that mean we're ahead of schedule?"

"Eeeyup." he answered.

"So...what yer sayin' is that I can go and have a day off with Rarity?" Applejack said wanting confirmation.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac confirmed.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. I guess I've been workin' harder than I realized. How does this weekend sound to you Rare?" Applejack asked.

"Sounds good to me. Well I ought to leave you to your work. See you later. Toodles." Rarity said. As she was walking away, Rarity couldn't hide the smile she was containing. She was successful in getting alone time with her and Applejack in a beautiful city, with a romantic skyline. Rarity couldn't wait to plan what they would do.

Halfway to the home, Rarity heard hoofsteps behind her. She looked back to see Big Mac with a conserved look on his face.

"Hi Big Mac. Is there something on your mind?" Rarity inquired.

"Yes. There is." He said. Rarity shocked that Big Mac was about to speak to her without the use of 'eeyup' or 'nnope'. "I saw what was goin' on back there."

Rarity took slight offense to his statement. "I have no idea what you are talking about. All I did was ask your sister to accompany me in Canterlot to relieve some stress."

"All I saw you do back there was ask my sister on a date." Big Mac corrected.

"Absolutely not. I just want to have a little fun and Applejack is a good friend and I felt she needed a day off." Rarity argued.

"Kiddo. Yer blushin'"

Rarity checked her face. It was as red as any of the apples in the trees. The pony got slightly frustrated at this remark. "What good is rouge if is doesn't prevent this from happening? Big Mac please don't tell Applejack. I just..."

Big Mac raised his hoof for his turn. "Rarity. I'm not here to stop you, lecture you or nothin' like that. I'm just lookin' out fer my little sister is all."

"Well what are you afraid I would do?"

"To be honest, you have a reputation around town fer yer overly flirting nature with the colts and stallions. You use them a lot more than needed and it's seemingly on a whim." Big Mac pointed out.

"I know. I have been a little casual with how I manipulate the males around the town, but Big Mac I assure you this is not the same with Applejack. I have never felt this strongly about anypony. It's frightening to a degree, but it's exciting at the same time as this is all new to me. I'm genuinely trying to get Applejack to notice me that way and see if she likes me at all." Rarity confessed.

"Rarity. Thank you. I am glad to see honesty in yer response. It's real brave of you to try somethin' like this. I don't know what kind of pony my sister likes, but from what I saw back there, you might be the one." Big Mac replied.

"Oh umm...Thanks Big Mac. That's really nice of you to say." Rarity said confused.

"I calls 'em how's I see 'em. Rarity just treat my baby sister right. It's risky on what yer doin', but if it succeeds I think she will be happy with a pony like you." Big Mac admitted.

Rarity smiled at the red stallion. "Thanks Big Mac. It make not look it, but I'm shaking to the core with fear. Encouragement from you and Applebloom means a lot to me. I'll do my best."

Big Mac motioned Rarity a nod and walk back to where Applejack was. Rarity had a skip in her step from her talk with Big Mac. "_Well winning over the Apple family has sure been easier to win over than Applejack. Who to thought Big Mac and Applebloom would be supporting me trying to court their sister? Let's just hope that they were right and that Applejack is as accepting of my love as the other two._"

The unicorn was checking out herself in the mirror. Each outfit combination seemed unsuitable for this occasion. Rarity was pulling dresses out of the closet one by one, seeing if they would go with the affair. "Too frilly. Too green. Eww. Did I really design this? This shade of brown does not accent well with these colors."

Rarity threw herself on the bed, in complete panic. "I can't believe I have nothing to wear. This is the big one and I am losing my mind trying to figure out something. I can't lie around here too much longer. I told Applejack to be ready at five." She tossed around and the blue bandana caught her eye. Rarity was reminded of the phrase less it more. "Maybe I shouldn't go all out. I'm sure Applejack would like my dresses, but I'll admit these are a bit over the top for today. Simplicity is a quality that Applejack holds dear. Wait a tick. I think I got it."

Rarity rushed downstairs to her beauty station. She grabbed an eyeliner pen and applied a small amount to her lids. She then looked for the perfect indigo lipstick to match her mane. She put it on and smacked her lips. "I do hope Applebloom wasn't lying about her liking blue eyes. This eyeliner should make my already sparking eyes pop." She studied her reflection, pleased with her beauty knowledge. "This is as simple as it gets, well for me anyway. Kinda hope this lipstick doesn't go to waste. Nothing would make my heart sing more than to leave a purple reminder on her pony. On the lips preferably, but an innocent cheek kiss is not off the table."

Rarity sat at her station, worrying about all the worst case scenarios, which are more possible than the good ending she desires. Her stomach was churning. Rarity was never one to handle rejection well. She remembered being ridiculed for the dresses she made for her friends during Hoity Toity's visit. She locked herself up in her room and was inconsolable. She never had been romantically rejected, but the idea of Applejack telling her that her feelings were wrongly placed and denying them was hurting more than the actual humiliation of the entire town and Hoity Toity for her friend's outlandish dresses.

Rarity was taking slow deep breathes, trying to contain the crazy that was surfacing. "I have all the knowledge I need and it's backed with some instanced where my charm moved Applejack in a good way. I need to believe that pure love will succeed despite what's stacked against me."

The doorbell rang. Rarity's hairs stood on end. The time to worry is over. The endgame to this was that Rarity keep it together and be a charming lady. No pony likes a hot mess anyway. Rarity took one last deep breath and opened the door. The farmer was wearing her usual brown stetson and sporting a smile.

"Hello Applejack. Ready to hit Canterlot?"

"Yea. I'm ready fer some dinner. I am powerfully hungry." The farmer then paused, now noticing Rarity's new additions to her complexion. "Oh uh Rare...Nice shade of lipstick. Looks good on you."

Rarity's anxiety subsided from Applejack's comment. As broken as the sentence was, Applejack's perception was invalidating Rarity's fears. "_Maybe today could be in my favor. Time to let these silly fears go to the wayside. Thinking so negatively will surely end poorly. I'm giving it my all._"

"So were we going to take a taxi or did you pull some of your charm to get some of the local colts to pull us there?" Applejack asked.

"No, none of that today. I was thinking taxi. We both have a little spare income that we don't always have to rely on the services of easily influenced youth." Rarity explained.

"Alrighty then." Applejack whistled and a team of taxi ponies was there in a jiff. The two jumped on with Rarity taking a lead.

"To Canterlot, my good sirs." Rarity ordered. The strong stallions made a steady run to the capital. The conservation to the capitol was lively and set a hopeful tone for Rarity to be taken seriously as a romantic partner.

The two ponies were dropped off outside the city walls. Like a gentlecolt, Applejack picked up the fee for the taxi. Rarity was always one to appreciate such generosity. The farmer and her crossed the drawbridge into the city limits. Canterlot was a treat at night to be around for. The streets were both lit by the moon above and the sparse lampposts that dotted the lanes. The hanging gardens from the buildings were being visited by firefly brethren. The city was getting ready to settle down. Most of the shops and boutiques had closed their doors. The lit restaurant windows were the only ones open for late dining. As Rarity and Applejack were walking down the street she couldn't help but notice all the couples enjoying the evening together. Rarity knew she couldn't bring Applejack to anything fancy. She wanted her to feel comfortable wherever they ate. In the distance, Rarity could see a cinnamon roll shop that was relatively empty.

"Applejack. I do believe you have a sweet tooth for some cinnamon rolls."

"Sound good to me. Some fancy Canterlot store outta have some really good apple cider frosting." Applejack led the unicorn into the bakery. As Rarity expected, there was an eclectic amount of rolls to choose from. It seemed impossible to choose just one. The two picked there favorite looking ones and sat down with their meals. Rarity using a knife and fork to carefully eat her meal was counteracted by Applejack diving in and eating hers in a mouthful.

Despite her feelings for Applejack, Rarity couldn't let such eating habits slide by in the open. "Applejack. Honestly, we're in public. Can you at least eat properly?"

"Rare. I ain't hurtin' no pony with my eatin'. Besides, this place is sorta bare. The only pony that is gettin' upset is you." Applejack said a little cross.

Rarity wanted to get mad and teach the pony proper etiquette in public, but she restrained herself. It's not like she thought Applejack were to change out of a habit that makes her, her. Even though, she was mad, she could still see a bit of frosting on the side of the pony's mouth. Rarity immediately levitated a napkin with her magic and dabbed it with her tongue. As Rarity was about to clean Applejack's cheek, the earth pony put up her defenses and prevented Rarity from ever getting to her face.

"Rare. What in tarnation are you doin'?" Applejack angrily announced.

"I was just getting the bit of frosting on your face. You can't be going around looking so silly." Rarity piped back.

"That nice of you and all, but I can clean it myself. I don't need you knit pickin' everythin' I do just cause it don't suit you." Applejack explained.

Rarity was hurt by Applejack's statement, but she was right. There's a differences between being doted upon and being babied. Applejack was definitely not a fan of the latter. Rarity reluctantly lowered the napkin and set it on the table. "I'm sorry Applejack. You're right. I shouldn't be pushing any of this on you. I was just trying to make sure nothing blemishes your natural beauty."

Rarity's eyes were big and earnest. She didn't mean to let such a caring statement slip out, but she was speaking from the heart and Applejack noticed it. Applejack picked up the napkin and wiped away the frosting from her cheek. "Rarity, I didn't mean to be so sore by yer need fer cleanliness. I'll admit sometimes that yer annoyin' attention to detail is somewhat useful. I'm sorry and thank you fer tryin'. I may not always say it, but I appreciate yer thoughtfulness. I'm no expert at keepin' appearances, but I guess that's what I have you for." Applejack tipped her hat towards Rarity as a sign of her respect.

Rarity was pleased with Applejack's response. Applejack every once in awhile succumbed to Rarity's obsessive qualities and it was always nice to hear it from her. "_Maybe Applejack and I do make a good couple. I may hold a grudge for a day, but she is always the first to forgive. I absolutely adore her for being so forefront with taking the blame, even when it's majority me being a royal pain. This night might have started out a little sour, but I think we pick it up from here._"

"Applejack. That's really nice of you to say, but let's not dwell on such a silly fight. This is supposed to be fun. If you let me finish up my cinnamon roll, I think you'll like what I have in mind."

"Absolutely Sugarcube. I'm not in Canterlot as much as you. I'm sure you know a bunch more than I do."

Rarity finished her meal and the two headed out to an event Rarity knew was coming up. The Wonderbolts were doing a debut firework performance for the city. Rainbow Dash was the one tipped Rarity to this special event and couldn't think of anything better than a clear sky with a fabulous performance from daredevil pegasi. Rarity saw a carriage and flagged it down. The two jumped in and were briskly being touted to the Canterlot Raceway.

Being towards the end of Fall, Equestrian nights were getting chilly. Rarity forgot about this and was woefully unprepared. "_I love this Wonderbolt spectacular, but why does it have to be at night. Oh right, fireworks. I would gladly sacrifice fireworks for comfort. It's not the exactly the best weather to be __outside. Maybe the heat from the fireworks will creep the temperature up a few degrees. I knew I should have brought my coat. Applejack likes sensible clothing after all. Despite the pizzazz is screams, it surely would be appreciated, even by her. I bet..._"

Rarity's thoughts were interrupted as an orange hoof wrapped around her. Rarity looked up and saw Applejack looking forward with a stern look on her face. Rarity, still keeping composure, had to ask why Applejack was being so bold. "Applejack darling. What's this what you are doing with your hoof?"

"I saw you shiverin'. I'm doin' alright out here. These late nights in the fall I'm sometimes out doin' cider stuff. I've grown accustom to nights like these, but I can tell a delicate thing like you probably is wrapped up in a robe sippin' some hot coco. Am I right?"

Rarity knew Applejack was right. She was unquestionably next to a fireplace curled up with a nice book during the cold months. What the pony was charmed by the most is Applejack's caring gesture. Rarity didn't even think about asking Applejack to share their warmth. She felt like that would be overstepping a boundary. Applejack making the first move made Rarity's heart swell with happiness. The earth pony was always looking out to help, even in the smallest instance. "Thank you Applejack. I was getting rather cold."

"It's not a problem, Rare." Applejack said still not looking towards Rarity.

Rarity didn't necessarily like Applejack's impersonal nature on the gesture, but couldn't stop thinking about how knightly she looked in the passing streetlamps light. The golden flares brighten her already cute blonde mane and bounced well off her coat making it glow like the sun at the right angle. "_I am having so much trouble trying not to smother Applejack with a rain of kisses on her face. The childish nature of how giddy I am being cuddled or hugged or whatever. My heart's beating so fast with excitement that I'm afraid Applejack might feel the thumping with her own body. Wait. I know how fast my heart is beating. Is Applejack's doing anything different?_"

Rarity's thought provoked an idea out of her. It might come off as needy, which is a quality of Rarity's that seemed to always annoy Applejack, but the benefit of knowing how Applejack's body is responding to hers would make the conclusion of the date at the Raceway stress free. She might even be able to use the lipstick. Rarity's hooves were sweating and stomach twisting as she slowly inched her way to Applejack's strong chest. As Rarity's face hit the farmers coat, there was a slight jump in Applejack's posture, but no resistance. Rarity nuzzled her friend, getting as close as possible to steal the heat. As Rarity reached her destination, her curiosities were met with positive results. Applejack's heart was racing as if she was sprinting in the Running of The Leaves. If only Rarity could see the blush on Applejack's face, she would know all the blood the earth pony's heart was pumping was going to her cheeks. With their hearts at such a rapid pace, Rarity wanted to believe that their hearts were beating as one on this quaint night through Canterlot.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and the taxi reached the destination. Applejack again picked up the tab and Rarity's opinion of the pony only grew more. During her short stay in Canterlot, Rarity had accumulated some notoriety from the highest of pony socialites, Fancy Pants. Naturally she kept in touch with the wealthy unicorn for business reasons, but also enjoyed the company with him and the high society ponies. Seeing as relations between them were strong, Rarity was always welcomed to the private VIP box during the Wonderbolts Derby.

Applejack followed Rarity to the entrance of Fancy Pants' private area. Rarity was immediately recognized by the dark unicorn guards. Although she wasn't as enthusiastic about being including with the rich and famous of Canterlot, Applejack was amazed and surprised on Rarity's popularity in the capital. "Rare. This sure is somethim'. Who to thought you could make such an impression in the short visits yer in Canterlot?"

"Oh Applejack, it's all about knowing the right pony. I just so happened to bump into a pony that decided to accept me for my talents at the end of the day. I know this is out of your element Applejack, but please don't be worried I'll leave you to feel uncomfortable alone. Today's not about business. It's about us." Rarity said with sincerity.

Applejack smiled fondly at her friend. "I know Rare. Thanks."

Rarity acknowledged Applejack's appreciation and exited the stairwell to the box. Upon her approach, Rarity was immediately flagged down by Fancy Pants and his hoof candy. Not wanting to be rude to the host, the unicorn wandered over to the socialite to show her face.

"Rarity, so good to see you." Fancy Pants introduced. "I love pleasant surprises. Excited for the show?"

"Oh, absolutely. If there is one thing we can all count on is that The Wonderbolts always put on a unparalleled performance." Rarity answered.

The monocled unicorn looked to the orange earth pony next to Rarity and introduced himself. "I'm sorry young one for ignoring you. I do remember you as Rarity's Ponyville friend, but excuse my discourtesy as I have forgotten your name." He extended his hoof out to Applejack.

"Oh. It's fine. I'm just a simple farmer from Ponyville. Name's Applejack." She took his hoof and gave it a firm shake.

"Fancy Pants. Pleasure. You two seem to having a lovely evening with those big grins on your mugs." he pointed out.

"We have. Granted it wasn't to your level of status, but we've had our own kind of fun." Rarity explained.

"No need to excuse yourself my dear. It takes many kinds to make the world go round. Besides I'm not one above it all to enjoy something as simple and plain as a candy apple from time to time. So long as you enjoyed the time spent together, whatever you mares did this evening was grand." Fancy Pants looked around and laughed to himself.

"Excuse me, but what's so funny Fancy Pants?" Rarity questioned.

"Well, as I was having my own fun with Miss Fleur Dis Lee here, she pointed out the unusual amount of couples about. It's almost as if today was a second Hearts and Hooves Day and the idea of you two trotting together might have given off a slight romantic vibe to anypony taking notice."

Rarity gulped hard. Rarity's one rule of tonight was to subtlety give Applejack the idea of romance with her, so she could come to a conclusion on her own. Fancy Pants being so blunt could have cost Rarity her chance. She quickly went into damage control. "Romantic? No. No. No. Don't be silly sir. We're here as friends. No need to be jumping to such an outrageous claim now would we?"

Fleur giggled and piped in. "Me thinks the pony doth protest too much. Don't you agree honey?"

Fancy Pants stifled a laugh and answered. "I do my dear, but Rarity is right. No need to be accusing her of such activities."

A horn went off and a mare announcer's voice boomed from the speakers. "Fillies and gentlecolts. Please take your seats as The Wonderbolts performance is about to begin. Please sit down and enjoy the debut of their new aerobatic spectacular."

Fancy Pants was the first to speak up afterward. "Well I do say we should line up at the ledge to get a good view. Given that the fireworks will probably have us hard of hearing after the event, I do wish you two the best of nights."

Rarity said goodbye to her friend and took a spot on the ledge with Applejack. Rarity was a nervous to try anything more after what Fancy Pants said. Even though it was chillier in the box than the carriage, Rarity didn't dare try to nestle into Applejack's hooves. She figured directly asking the pony was too obvious and would reveal Rarity's underlying motive for tonight. She decided to ignore it and Applejack for the moment and hope that The Wonderbolts performance would be enough to shake the notions of Fancy Pants.

Over the speakers, a slow and steady drum roll was swelling turning the crowd from silent to exploding with applause. Rarity was never one for such events, but even she was getting excited. Large searchlights were turned on and were scanning the skies. The searchlights zero in on the four pegasus' in the iconic blue and yellow speed suits. The gathering roared as Soarin, Spitfire, Rapidfire and Fleetfoot came into view. As they entered The Raceway, the opening act began and the quick firing of colorful star bombs, red chrysanthemums with green tail ascending towards the sky. Each boom created a spectacle that was no other. A simple trick of swiftly leaning in between the individual roses of a red, green and blue bouquet fireworks was easily performed by The Wonderbolts. To finish off the opening there was a simultaneous shooting of effect bombs, which cast blue-orange blinking stars.

Rarity couldn't help but be reminded of the orange pony and her blue bandana when those fireworks burst into the sky. As the main act was going off, Rarity's mind wandered. Her thoughts consisting of whether this night ends here and how to deal with Applejack later. "_Well, tonight wasn't totally a waste. We did have fun and this fireworks show seems to be distracting Applejack from my personal problems. It's not like I can't regroup and try again, but it's getting harder to control myself around her._"

A few more large booms erupted and were a beautiful blue rose and an earth pony. Rarity looked over to the fair pony next to her. "_I can go on about Applejack's features till Celestia raises the sun and even longer about her personality that makes me fall harder for her every time I am with her._" Rarity slightly smiled at the thought of her being so overwhelmed, by something so beautiful and simple as love. Another boom and thunderous applause broke out in the arena. "_I knew I was always the hopeless romantic, but I never assumed it would hit me this hard. There's a dazzling performance in front of me __and all I can focus on is Applejack. I'll just have to plan something soon because of my growing impatience to have that pony's lips._"

Rarity snapped out of her thoughts to try and brighten her spirits with loud explosions and lucent beads of powder. Midway through the main act she was tapped on the shoulder by Applejack. The farmer leaned in close to Rarity's ear, causing her to tense up. Though still being drown out by explosion and her own loss of hearing, Rarity was able to understand Applejack's shouting. "Rarity. This was awfully nice of you to take me to this. It's incredibly sweet."

Applejack stepped back and looked down towards the paralyzed unicorn. Feeling Applejack's breath on her neck was invigorating to the pony's romantic drive. That along with the nice sentiment involved shut down Rarity. Without thinking she moved towards Applejack's face. Her eyes slowly shut, letting instinct take over. Rarity's mind was devoid of any inclination to stop and continued with her pursuit until her lips hit something hard. Rarity's brain came back into consciousness. She opened her eyes to see an extended hoof in front of her face and a scorn Applejack behind it. The farmer rolled her eyes in disgust and briskly left the box. Rarity tried to spit out the germs that was under Applejack's hoof, but catching up to Applejack was priority.

Rarity finally caught up to Applejack outside The Raceway. The earth pony was whistling down a taxi as Rarity was gasping for air behind her. "Applejack...please...let me...explain."

"Explain what. That I thought you could be so petty as to try and set up this entire night just so you can get me riled up and into the right conditions as so you can finally get me in an embarrassing romantic situation." Applejack said with angry tone.

Rarity was completely perplexed by the ponies response. "Wait. What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Fancy Pants talkin." Applejack began. "The conversation was goin' nice and dandy till the second he mentioned it looked like me and you were on a date. I wouldn't have thought nothin' of it till you were flailin' about tryin' to cover the tracks he exposed. I was wary of the situation, but I let it slide on account of you bringin' me out. I thought to myself no. Rarity couldn't be plannin' anythin'. She's better than that. Then I see you tryin' to kiss me like the time in the orchard. Playin' with pony's emotions is not supposed to be a hobby, Rarity."

Rarity's heart sank and tears started to form in her eyes. "Applejack please. I'm not that pony anymore. Even if I was I would never try such a hurtful act against you. If you stay and listen I'll explain myself . It's not what you think. I swear."

The taxi was here for Applejack. "No Rare. I'm not lettin' you try and weasel yer way out of this one. Don't try and contact me. I'll contact you when _I'm_ good and ready." Applejack hopped into her ride "To Ponyville sir."

Rarity's tears were flowing out of her as she saw Applejack's taxi drift off into the distance. Despite the rolling tears on her face, Rarity was frantically waving down the next taxi. It rode up and Rarity quickly jumped into the ride. "To Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville. I'll pay double if you hurry."

The taxi pony was happy with double pay and made haste towards the Ville. Exiting the city limits, Rarity could see rainclouds accumulating over Ponyville. "O_f all nights for the pegasi to be scheduling a rainstorm...and also how appropriate._" Rarity looked inwards and could see the rainclouds over her heart. "Applejack...Applejack." She openly sobbed out her name into her hooves. The makeup she had on was running around her eyes. Black streaks against her perfect white coat were the least of her worries. "_I have to make this right. Even if I have to start from the beginning as friends, I refuse to let things end up this way. I love that pony and to have her this upset with me is unacceptable. I just hope it's not too late._"

The taxi ride was long, but felt like an eternity to Rarity. Spending all that time in the cab with her and her self punishing thoughts was crushing the unicorn's psyche. "_I might have made my first true love hate me. All the time I spent trying to make her see me the same way has completely backfired. Maybe I deserve it. I played with a lot of colts hearts and manipulated them for tedious reasons. This is my punishment for all these travesties previous to tonight. Am I not allowed to enjoy the blissful happiness that comes with being in a loving relationship?_" Rarity had her head to the floor with a pool of tears forming around her. The taxi pony let her know Sweet Apple Acres is just up ahead. Rarity took a look outside the window. The rain was worse than than the light taps it was making on the shell of the vehicle. In the haze of the rain, she could see the orange pony being dropped off in front of her house. Rarity was fueled by the determination to amend the situation. "I must make it right. I must."

Rarity threw the purse of bits she had on her into the cabbie's bag. She didn't count, but knew there was enough for more than the double she promised him. She galloped towards the front door of the barn. "Applejack! Applejack! Wait!"

The earth pony turned around, both surprised and annoyed by the sudden appearance of Rarity. Even with a scowl on Applejack's face, Rarity wasn't about to be shaken from her resolve. "Please Applejack. If you would please hear me out. I know we can..."

Rarity was interrupted by Applejack. "I thought I told you to not contact me." Applejack opened her front door and stepped in, out of the rain. Rarity could feel the heat rush out, making her feel that much colder.

"Applejack...I don't want it to end like this." She sniffled out. Even though she though she cried all the tears out of her, Rarity's eyes watered up and she was choking from the tension.

"Rare, just go home." Applejack was closing the door. Rarity' was literally seeing opportunity close a door on her. She couldn't sit back and watch it happen. She had come too far. Rarity put her hoof to prevent it from closing.

"No. I don't know what I can do to convince you, but I'll stay out in the rain all night if that means you'll give me a chance to explain." Rarity pleaded. Her eyes big with earnest stared down Applejack, but it seemed the damage was too great. Applejack's gaze didn't change to a caring face. It stayed as emotionless and disappointed as it ever was.

"Fine. Just stay out in the cold, muddy rain. Night Rarity." With that challenge accepted, Applejack slammed the door on the unicorn.

Rarity was determined to keep her word. Applejack was a pony who appreciated the honesty of others, so this was a start. Rarity stepped a few feet back in the rain and found herself a spot where she knew Applejack could see her from her bedroom and entrance. The storm was raging on, but it wasn't strong enough to break the pony's resolution. "_It may be freezing cold, my coat is getting dirtier by the second and my mane is losing it's curls and plastering itself on my face but, I'll do anything for Applejack. If __love makes you do stupid things, then I'm positive I'm making the right decision._" Rarity's positivity was short lived as she looked around at the bleak darkness surrounding her. The small glimmer of light coming from the Apple household was turned off. Rarity's small bastion of promise snuffed out. In the rain, one could see the tears pouring into her eyelids as the hopelessness set in.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a FlutterDash fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Review, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.


	6. Precious Gemstone

Thanks for all the well received reception from the last chapter. You guys are absolutely top. In sincerity I like all the favorties, follows and ect. Looking into my inbox after the long weekend has been a joy and look forward to it. If you haven't please do. Also feel free to review at the end. Anyways thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Precious Gemstone

"_Please Applejack. Let me in. It's absolutely chilling out here._" She thought to herself.

Rarity had been sitting in the pouring rain for twenty minutes. Her mane and coat soaked to her skin. She had finally run out of tears and was now choking on dry sobs. The darkness in her heart was only mirrored by the night's storm. Each second that was passing by was crushing the pony's spirit. As much as she wanted to stay, the despair had settled itself firmly into the pony's mind. The crushing realization that Applejack was an impossible fantasy that she was never meant to achieve and even worse, had lost.

"_The days of having a carefree outing with my friends are gone. Completely ruined by me. No doubt Applejack will make me a pubic enemy to our friends. Twilight and Fluttershy might listen to reason, but there's not a chance Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash will give me the time of day. Not that it's their fault. Who are they going to listen to? The honest Applejack or Rarity, the lying manipulative mare. It will be my fault if the group decides to take sides. Losing Applejack and the girls...my fault._"

The pony's mind was worsening as she let it wander into the possible ramifications of her actions. Self deprecating and constant blame were the themes of her torment. She continued to stare at Applejack's bedroom. Hoping that the mare would come down and invite her into the warm home. Rarity had almost accepted that that possibility was as likely as being struck by lightning at this point. A bolt hit the ground in the distance as the dark thought entered her brain. She tried her best to keep a spark of hope alive by remembering all the signs and good times her and Applejack had, but was only met with 'what if' scenarios and was second guessing her decisions.

"_I wonder if I was up front with Applejack. Told her I loved her from the very beginning. Would we be inside together under a blanket and sharing our warmth? Would we be a in a sweet romantic bliss just completely lost in each other? Would we be happily be giving each other kisses when we greet and say goodbye to one another? Would we be together forever...? Why am I even pondering these thoughts? Even giving them a shred of my time? I'm in this time line. The time line where my previous behavior had caught up to me and giving Applejack the impression that I'm a pony that is only interested in self gratification and manipulation. Saying these answers to myself makes me wonder why Applejack is even friends with me._"

More time passed and the pony's will was hanging by a thread. Her hooves now sinking into the mud getting a firm grasp of her being. She looked around her. The darkness surrounded her. The black rainclouds blotting out the usual pleasant moon, the acres of trees lost in a thicket of gloom and the contents of her heart were darkened as well. The usually white glow she beamed was almost snuffed out. As much as she wanted to be there. As much as Applejack meant to her, it was clear that no matter how much she wanted it to happen, Applejack wasn't coming out. Although Rarity was thinking it, she didn't want to accept it, so she was thinking of other viable excuses to tell her friend of why she didn't keep her promise the next time she sees her.

"_I'm sure my nose is running. I'm probably going to catch a cold out here if I stay out too much longer. Who am I kidding? I know I've caught something. My throat is getting raw, my eyes are sore and there __has to be mucus drops along my snout. Or wait a minute. That's probably from all the crying. Doesn't matter. I'm going to get a cold or worse a disease if I stay out here longer. Applejack will at least believe that whether or not I'm sick. No pony stands out in the rain for half an hour willingly. Well this case is different._" Rarity pondered the excuse, but remembered what Applejack respects. "_No. No more excuses. No more lies. No more tricks. If Applejack ever asks why I didn't keep my promise it's because I came to terms with what was happening. As much as it hurts to admit, Me and Applejack are through as potential lovers...and friends._"

With this admission of defeat, Rarity pulled her hooves out of the mud molding around her them and started trudging home. At least she didn't need to look up to know where she was going as she held her head low. Rarity looked behind and gave the Apple home one last look before she was officially not welcomed there. As she was giving it a fond farewell, she could make out a small yellow light in the haze. Rarity had already thrown in the towel and assumed it was maybe Applebloom getting up and using the bathroom. She turned around and continued the long trot home.

"Rarity!"

The loud call was clear, despite the white noise of the rain. Rarity looked back, disillusioned at the sound. "_It can't be._"

"Rarity! Are you still out here?" the voice traveled through the rain.

Rarity knew that accent anywhere. "_I'm not dreaming, am I? Applejack came back?_"

"Rarity!"

She didn't have much left in her, but a little fire inside was ignited again with Applejack's voice. She made a small gallop towards the house. "Applejack. I'm over here."

As she got closer to the barn, her suspicions were disappearing. Applejack was at the door frame and actually glad to see the unicorn. "Get in here." Rarity swiftly walked past the farmer. She was glad to be in a place that wasn't close to the freezing point of water. "Rarity follow me. We gotta get that water off you and next to somethin' warm." Applejack led her to the living room where the fireplace was already full with logs. Being an outdoors expert, Applejack was able to light and stoke the fire with ease. Before Rarity knew it, a small fire was flickering in the pit. Applejack ran out of the room and quickly back with a towel in her mouth. Applejack draped it over the soaking pony and wrapped it tightly around her.

Applejack again left the room. Rarity was completely bewildered by the quickness this had all happened Not even five minutes ago she was standing in the rain like a stubborn mule and now she's in Applejack's home, getting dry with this fluffy absorbent towel. "_I thought she would never talk to me again, but here she is giving me special treatment and taking care of me. If I hadn't given up the notion that Applejack and I could be a couple I would be completely smitten by this. Nonetheless I'm glad she came back. I don't know if this is out of a sense of morals or if she wants to hear me out, perhaps a combination of both, but I swear I will not burn this bridge. I don't want the death of a friendship on my hooves._"

Applejack came back in with a steamy cup under a saucer in her mouth. She set the lukewarm mysterious liquid next to Rarity. "Here. It's hot coco. We need to get yer core warm. It will spread the heat throughout yer body quicker." Applejack took to the back of the pony and patted down the towel to absorb the water out of Rarity's coat.

Rarity, completely overwhelmed with gratitude, offered her imparts. "Th-thank you."

"Drink up and yer welcome." Applejack sternly said as she was concentrating on getting Rarity as dry as possible. Rarity was too afraid to speak as it seemed anything she had said in the past couple hours was just sinking the pony further into a grave. Applejack was no spa pony, but her strong hooves where digging in all of Rarity's sore spots. Rarity accidentally slipped out a moan, but tried to cover her mouth before it was audible. Applejack stopped. She was sure it was over. Applejack was certainly fed up with Rarity's romantics at this point. A moan was taking it a step further, but to Rarity's surprise the farmer moved from the coat to her mane. "Move yer hindquarters to the fire. I'm bein' nice, but I ain't doin' that fer you."

Rarity smiled as she felt she friend's spirit wasn't as grudging as hers. She turned and Applejack was standing in front her tending to her mane. Rarity couldn't see under the towel, but was appreciating the view in her mind. Applejack may have liked to be doted on, but is very good at reciprocating the gesture. Applejack was slowly melting away the tension between the two, but Rarity was sure to let the plaintiff make her opening statements. Applejack finished up on her mane and reached back for a broom and presented it to Rarity. "Umm...we don't have curlers or any of the stuff you use to make the rolls in yer mane. If you want them that badly, then yer gonna have to use this broom's handle."

Rarity was taken aback by the pony's overbearing kindness. Taking a pony out the cold is one thing, but this offering to give Rarity her image back was thoughtful. The unicorn was beyond impressed with Applejack's careful attention to her needs and even her wants. "Applejack. Umm that's nice of you to offer, but I think I'd be more comfortable like this."

Applejack nodded and put the cleaning utensil down. Rarity was afraid of what would be said next. Would it be a formal goodbye or something far more devastating? Rarity stood there, naked. No makeup, no frills no lies. She waited in her spot with her slightly dirtied coat, long mane and tail with her naturally straight hair and dark rings and streak marks under her eyes. It may not have been the purest version of clean, but Rarity wanted to be honest with Applejack and starting by showing the base Rarity was a perfect place to start.

Rarity was about to speak, when Applejack took the spotlight first. "I'm sorry, Rare."

Rarity raised her eyebrows. She knew she had some explaining to do, but wondered what could be weighing on Applejack.

"I didn't mean to get so mad as to make you think you needed to redeem yerself by pullin' some crazy stunt out there. Now don't get me wrong. I am awfully sore with you, but I couldn't just sit back and watch a friend suffer." Applejack said.

"Wait. You were watching me? From where?" Rarity questioned.

"From my bedroom at first. I was sure in the first couple minutes that you would just give up because the challenge was too great. It's cold and miserable out there. Yer not too keen about mud, dirt and what not tryin' to look as good as you do. After I saw you bein' so bullheaded I decided to stop watching. It's really hard to watch a friend do somethin' so foolish fer yer sake. I hit the sack. I was just gonna drown out the rain and my problems out with some peaceful sleep, but that's harder when you have a conscious. I twisted and turned in my sheets, actin' as if findin' the cool side of the pillow would make a difference in my guilt. I couldn't take it anymore. If you were out there, I was gonna make it right and if you weren't I was gonna find a way. Luckily I was able to catch you as you were about to leave. I'm sorry it took me so long to come to my senses and I want to make it better. This all happened because I was bein' a sour apple. You don't have to explain it all to me now, but I just want you to know, when yer ready, you can talk to me."

Rarity wanted to reach over and hug the farmer to the ground. She was so happy that Applejack was the most forgiving pony around. It's this kind of action that makes Rarity fall harder for her. Now was her time to tell Applejack the truth, even the feelings she was having right now for her. It was still risky, but Applejack didn't seem like she would toss the unicorn aside for something so fickle.

It was the two in the room. Barely lit by the fire roaring in the center. The light dancing on the bodies of the ponies. "If it's alright with you Applejack, I'd like to talk now." Applejack took a seat next to the fire, facing Rarity. The unicorn took a deep breath and started explaining the Canterlot date.

Rarity cleared her throat stalling as much as she could. Deep down she wished she could have this moment last forever as it could be the last. "Well Applejack. I do want to get something off my chest. Last night I was trying to tell you that that kiss back there wasn't a lie or some trick. It was genuine. I was trying to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you." Rarity noticed Applejack's brow raised. Regardless of whether or not this was a good sign, it was too late to turn back so she pressed forward and chose her words carefully. "The reason why is because I've grown very fond of you Applejack. One could say I have fallen in love with you."

The farmer's green eyes grew big. Any confession of love would elicit a surprised reaction, but Rarity was unsure of whether or not it's a good thing. She wanted to reach out and test the waters, but she still had much more to say. "I-I really wanted you to see me in the same light as I see you. Completely and utterly infatuated with you. Well maybe not to that degree, but you get what I mean. I didn't want to try any of the tricks I'm used to doing with the colts and stallions around the town. You're not like them and...and I never felt this strongly towards a pony before. Using the cheap tactics on you would be disrespectful to you and my feelings. Also I know how much you're not a fan of my games."

Rarity was completely locked in Applejack's gaze . She could see behind the pony's eyes into her emotions. Her eyes were an open book. Confused, curious, fear, anxiousness, revelations. All these and more were circling the farmer's mind. Even though saying anything more might spur Applejack into a panic attack, she continued. "That's why I've been coming around more recently. I wanted to earn your affection the honorable way by being the shining example of what you consider to be your special somepony. That's why I came to the farm and help out. I thought you have liked a helping hand around the farm. When I found out you didn't want that, I switched up the strategy to highlight the attributes you found in a special somepony that were in me. It's the reason I came over and made you dinner and offered to wash out your mane. That's also what brings us here today. This was to be a date, but it sort of backfired. I know this sounds deceitful with all the careful planning that went into it, but I can assure you that it was all because I was afraid of showing my true feelings. I have no idea what your take on a mare-on-mare relationship and being my usual fleeting flirty self you would have rejected."

Applejack was statuesque in her posture. It was as if Twilight used a freezing spell on her and she would be stuck in this trance forever. Rarity was scared, but hoped her final thoughts would ease the farmer. "I never wanted this to happen between us and I really wish we could have talked like this in the first place. We could have avoided all this mess and maybe even enjoying each others company...i mean in a friendly way cause we aren't like that. Applejack I am deeply sorry for all this. You don't have to reciprocate my feelings. You don't even have to accept them. All I want more than anything is to have you back."

Rarity was staring down Applejack, making sure the entire time she wouldn't be able to lie to the pony. Applejack was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Rarity knew the risk and an outcome like this was high in the possibilities of occurring. She was shaking with anticipation as she saw the farmer try and consolidate everything that was told to her. Rarity was secure with every outcome, good or bad, but was sure she's still cry if she had any tears left. "_No matter the result I have to respect Applejack's decision._"

Applejack finally was able to speak after the long silence. " I uhh... wow Rare. That...that sure was a mouthful. I-I don't really know how to respond to something like that, but what I can say is this. Rare, there is just no way I can give you what you desire, which is a relationship with me."

Rarity winced and let out a tiny whimper as she heard the heart piercing words. As much as she wanted to shut down the conversation completely, as there was only one direction this was going, Rarity was going to hold it all in so Applejack could make her position clear.

"I know you said all you wanted was to go back to bein' friends, but that's not the whole truth is it. You want us to be more and I can empathize with that. You just gotta understand Rare, that this can never be. I'm sure you can realize this."

Rarity nodded her head. She was brimming with sadness as small pools of tears were generated in her glossy eyes. "I wanna help you Rare. I really do, but I really don't know how. I've never been in this kind of situation before, but if you got any ideas that you think might help, well they're better than nothin', right?"

The unicorn, still with sullen face, turned away from Applejack and towards the fireplace. "_Well I'm about as dry as a well with anything that might help. She's acting as if I've been in this type of situation before. I could just call a truce and tell her that I'll stop thinking about her. Perhaps ever tell her that I'd given up the notion of being with her already. That's a half truth at least. But what would honestly help is a goodbye. A farewell to all of this nonsense I created and the feelings I have for her. Wait. Idea!_"

Rarity turned back around and faced the farmer. She gulped hard as she saw Applejack's eyes were full of concern. She genuinely wanted to help. Rarity second guessed asking what she thought would assist her, but she wasn't trying to coax Applejack into anything. Rarity was being honest with herself in the hopes that this might help her forget and let go of her feelings. "You said something rather than nothing. Well if you want to try it, I have something."

"Sure Rare. Anythin'." Applejack said reassuring.

"Kiss me." Rarity quickly whispered. The crackling of the fire didn't garble the sound wave as it was clear that Applejack heard exactly what the unicorn said by the shocked look on her face. Rarity immediately retracted. "No. Of course that's foolish. So-sorry I even brought it up."

"I'll do it."

Rarity's heart skipped at the farmer's response. "Applejack. It's alright you don't have to..."

"Clearly I do. You wouldn't bring it up if it wasn't somethin' that you thought would help. I'm inclined to believe you. You've certainly stripped down and have been honest to me as of now. I'm sure yer reasons aren't as foolish as you think." Applejack explained.

Rarity was blown away by Applejack's earnestness to do something so intimate in order to help her. "Well the thought process is to say goodbye. If I were to ever break up with a pony I would hope it would be anemically. By sharing one last kiss as a couple and starting their lives without the other as a lover anymore is beautiful. If this is me letting go and us becoming friends again then it's the way I would have wanted it."

Applejack pondered the unicorn's thought process. "Well Rare. If yer sayin' this is what you want then it's hard to argue it with you. I want what you want as well."

Rarity saw Applejack's conviction to the plan. Hesitant to even ask the pony to move into position, she reluctantly found the courage to ask. "Ok...umm just a...let me close my eyes and it doesn't have to be a kiss on the lips. The forehead will be fine."

Applejack nodded. Rarity stepped back and positioned herself to receive Applejack's kiss. She closed her eyes. "I'm ready." she whispered.

With the world blackened behind her lids, all she could hear was the sound of hooves against the antique rug softly making their way towards the unicorn. She could feel the earth pony stop in front of her. The heat from the fire was no match from the gentle warmth from Applejack. Rarity shuttered at the touch as Applejack moved her long mane to the side of her face. Rarity was heating up at the anticipation with cheeks lighting up. She felt a pleasant sensation on her forehead as Applejack planted a firm and chaste kiss onto Rarity's forehead. Rarity jumped at first at the feeling, but wanted it to last forever. Applejack lingered letting Rarity have her moment. After a few seconds, Applejack backed off and left Rarity still clinching eyes closed, believing that once she opened them the kiss would officially end.

The unicorn slowly half opened her lids. Unable to look the farmer in the eyes she took towards the floor. Looking at Applejack now would only send her into a depressed mess. Letting her feelings go would be a slow steady process, but Rarity was glad this kiss was a start to a renewed friendship. "Thank you, Applejack. I really...mmhp"

Rarity was caught off guard as Applejack swooped in and captured the tailor's lips. Rarity gasped in protest, but it only gave the farmer an opening to deepen the kiss. Pressing harder onto Rarity, slowly giving her numerous small kisses. Rarity's mind couldn't keep up with what was happening and turned to autopilot. She kissed back harder and moaned into Applejack. Rarity lost her grips and her back was up against a wall. Applejack put her hoof behind the seamstress as a cushion as she slowly slipped her tongue to lick Rarity's lips as an invitation. The unicorn instinctively accepted and opened her mouth slightly to let the pony's tongue into her. Hers met Applejack's as a wet dance between the two began. Waves of pleasure pulsated throughout Rarity's body as Applejack's tongue teased the roof of her mouth. The tailor wrapped her hooves around the farmer's neck, keeping her hooves busy by playing with her pony tail. Rarity was able to get to pull on the red string keeping the ponytail together and let down Applejack's golden locks to intertwine with her purple.

As fast as it was initiated, it ended as Applejack hastily pulled away. Rarity slid to the floor, catching her breath from the excitement. The farmer was squeamish and frantically pacing the room after the fact. "I-I'm sorry Rare. I-I don't kn-know what that was. I gotta go."

Applejack vanished up the stairs, leaving Rarity completely puzzled as to what just happened. "_So hot. __So steamy. Such passion. All these great things, but I just can't help but wonder what was that all about? Where did Applejack get the fire to just come at me like that? Albeit if it was any other pony I would have pushed them away and given them a piece of my hoof. I just can't believe that pony had it in her. So much in her. I have never felt so hot from a kiss. She was quite literally taking my breath away. I'm so dizzy I can barely comprehend what just happened. I don't know whether to applaud her or condemn her? Deep down I wanted a sweet sensual kiss on the lips, but this is going above and beyond the call of friendship. There's so many questions I want to ask her. It's a shame I'm a guest in this house or else I would be overstepping my boundaries into hers and interrogating her. I'm not saying Applejack hasn't been honest with me tonight, but I know she is keeping some information to herself._"

Rarity's heart was still pounding from the surprise make out session. Trying to fall asleep with her adrenal gland working at one hundred percent wasn't making it easy to nod off. It's not necessarily that she wanted to fall asleep either. She was obsessing over every sweet detail of that fiery moment. The lips, the heat, the saliva, the feeling. Nothing was being left out. Eventually the rain was light enough to lull the pony to sleep. Rarity tried her best to get her dreams to be a repeat of what happened tonight, as her dreams have never been as beautiful as Applejack's passionate actions.

* * *

The smell of eggs frying was the first sensation that Rarity awoke to. The hardwood flooring was none to nice compared to the fluffy soft bed she is used to. Her back and the hoof she used as a pillow were in agony. Muscles screaming that they weren't sitting on the finest of fabrics to cradle the gentle unicorn. A bright pink blanket delicately lay on her. Upon further inspection, it was the same one from when Trixie challenged Twilight to that duel. She was sure Applejack would have thrown the thing away. It certainly wasn't her color.

Rarity surveyed the room. The fireplace was full of ashes and the sun was inching it's way off of the horizon giving the home a warm glow. Despite what happened last night, it seemed the world itself hadn't changed, but Rarity's heart did. A simple premise that went out of hoof turned the unicorn's perspective upside down. The only way to set it straight was to talk to Applejack.

A gentle humming was coming from the kitchen. It was too deep to be Applebloom's and since Granny Smith and Big Mac's voices are vastly different from their kin, Rarity assumed Applejack was cooking. The pony got up to her hooves. A quick burst of anger shot through her as her long straight mane swept in front of her eye. The curls weren't just a fashion statement, but an annoyance canceler. Rarity flipped her strands behind her ear and made a note to fix them as soon as possible.

Rarity tip hooved into the archway that led to the kitchen. There was Applejack, garbed in apron, working over the stove. The farmer moved her hoof over her brow, removing some sweat. She flipped some eggs onto a plate. Simultaneously a toaster popped up some cooked bread slices and Applejack was quick to catch them mid air and smear some butter. Applejack pulled two plates off the counter and placed them on the table. Upon her quick turnaround she saw Rarity standing in the archway.

"Oh...umm hiya, Rare."

"Hello...Applejack."

Both ponies couldn't look at each other. Eyes panicking in their sockets, trying to find anything else to focus on. Through the deep silence, "I uhh...made you breakfast. Why don't you take a seat?"

Rarity was tongue tied and slowly placed herself in a seat across from Applejack. She was eager to talk, but it wasn't ladylike to make the first move in something so intimate. To stall for time she levitated and stuffed her mouth with bite out of the buttered toast. "_Wow. This is quite tasty._" Rarity remembered Applejack's take on cooking and how it tastes better when it's made with someone else in mind.

"Aren't you going to sit down and eat as well." Rarity asked.

Applejack shuffled. "I was hungry when I was makin' it, but I sorta lost my appetite." She took a deep sigh and directed her attention to the unicorn. "Look, Rare. We need to talk about last night. You know we have to."

Rarity swallowed the morsel in her mouth. "Yea. We kind of have to." Rarity unknowingly let silence settle again between the two. There was so many things she wanted to ask, but didn't know where to begin.

"_Why was she so willing to help me? Why even titillate the idea of a kiss? Why lay a blanket on me during my sleep? Why did she bolt out of the room so quick? Why did she suddenly stop? I don't know where to begin. There was so much wrong with what happened and only a few so right. Maybe that's what I should be questioning. The part I liked instead of what was wrong._"

"Why did you kiss me the way you did?" Rarity said. Applejack walked to the corner of the wall. The earth pony untied the apron and placed it on a hook. She came back to the table with a concerned look on her face. Rarity could tell she was struggling to find the right words.

Applejack took a deep breath and took off her hat and set it on the table. "It's cause yer...yer not the only pony that likes mares."

Rarity's eyes almost bugged out of head. "_She said what?_" double taking the announcement as she couldn't believe what she heard. The unicorn, now ears perked to listen to everything, was not about to miss what Applejack had to say.

"I know this doesn't cover my actions last night, but you had given me an opportunity that was too good to be true. I was able to kiss a beautiful mare with no restraint. As much guff as I've given you over the years fer yer prissy looks, I'll admit I've grown rather fond of them and think yer at times quite stunnin'. I know what you asked fer was just a kiss on the forehead, but I couldn't resist takin' it a step further. The feelin' I got from my lips touchin' yer soft coat was incredible. It was better than I ever thought it could be. I got crazy. Greedy even. I wanted more. I took it as a hint you wanted a kiss on the lips anyways from when you corrected me. It felt so good. So right to be kissin' you. I wanted nothin' more than to keep my lips on yer body. Seein' on how my actions were welcomed warmly, I couldn't resist gettin' fancy. The sensations...I'm not as well read as you, but all I can say that the sensations were unbelievable. I never kissed a pony like that ever and I basked in that glory as I could feel you enjoyin' it too. But as nice as it was, it was also wrong. I was takin' advantage of yer feelings towards me to get some thrill that I hold in my heart. I didn't want that. So as soon as that thought occurred to me, I fled. I was completely ashamed that I could do such a cold thing to one of my best friends so with that I'd like to say, I'm sorry. I don't know if this explanation was enough, but I hope you can forgive me."

Having woken up a few minutes ago, Rarity found it hard to process Applejack's point of view. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Applejack not only wanted to kiss her, but she loved it. Rarity's heart was about to explode. Everything had fallen into place now. The idea of her and Applejack wasn't an unattainable dream that should be forgotten. She was living it. As far as Rarity was concerned, she and Applejack were to be a couple with that sort of sensual play that was last night. The unicorn, holding back as much as possible, but let a small grin out.

Rarity reached over and grasped her crush's hoof. "No I won't forgive you." Applejack was shocked enough to let her jaw slack. "It's not what you think. Applejack you may see a pony getting taken advantage of, but I see a pony having her fantasies fulfilled. If that kiss didn't happen, you wouldn't have opened up to me about you liking mares. Why have you been hiding it from us this whole time?"

"I wasn't necessarily hidin' it. It just never came up."

"I wished I asked you directly then. This is great."

"How so?"

"Don't you see. The biggest barrier that couldn't be broken is that if you only liked stallions then there would be no point to pursue my love, but you are like me. We both are attracted to mares. I like you. You like me. There's only one thing to do now. So...what do you say Applejack? Why don't we go out and see what happens?"

Applejack pulled away her hoof. Rarity took notice of the concerned facial expression. "Rare, I told you last night. We can't be in a relationship."

Rarity's bright future with the lover was starting to get darker. Rarity, now scared, frantically spit out "Wh-what do you mean? I like mares. You like mares. We are mutual attracted to one another. I don't get it. What could possibly be the reason we can't be together?"

"Rare, you know how much this farm needs me. It needs me now and it needs me when I'm gone."

"You can still farm if we are together. It's not like I'm going to put you in a room and make you my trophy wife."

"No that's not what I was thinking. This is Sweet Apple Acres. I don't know what Big Mac has planned now that he and Miss Cheerilee are together, but it's not uncommon for him and her to move and start their own lives together elsewhere. Applebloom, based on what her cutie mark could be, may not have a life out in the fields. So that just leaves me. The Apple family farms have always been a family business. Do you see what I'm gettin' at? Two mares can't start a family and the orchard needs a replacement, or preferably replacements, after I'm gone. I know it's gonna hurt, but my answer is still no."

The darkness she was sinking in was replaced immediately by anger in Rarity. "That's it? That's all you've got? That's the only reason we can't be together? Because you don't want your precious farm to be run by somepony that isn't an Apple? Well I have news for you. I would gladly give up my business even if there was the slightest chance we could be happy and may I remind you that I am becoming a well known expert in the high society.

Applejack's expression saddened. "You-you would?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I have never felt the way I do about anypony than the way I feel about you. I know it's silly for me to risk my entire future on the relationship I could have with you, but I'd be worth it if it gave us a fighting chance. Hearing you acknowledging you like mares. Declaring you like me. It downright is unacceptable to not give us a try because you want to uphold some silly practice." Rarity got up out of her chair and marched towards the door. Applejack quickly mimicked her and followed. At the archway. Rarity turned to face the farmer. "Seeing as you wouldn't be honest to your feelings is highly hypocritical of you." A light blue aura was surrounding the cooking utensils and breakfast. Rarity was glaring down Applejack. The earth pony took a few steps back. As more of the kitchen was coming in her peripherals, she could see the objects float towards Rarity. The unicorn was lining them up, readying the strike.

"So you decide. Which is more important to you? The farm or me?" Rarity gave as an ultimatum.

Applejack studied the objects in front of Rarity. The purple maned pony watched closely, seeing the fear and confusion in Applejack's face. After a few seconds of silence. Applejack put her head down in failure. Rarity didn't need to hear a response. Judging by the defeated act, she knew exactly what the farmer's answer was. Frustrated, but not malicious, Rarity put the objects down at her hooves. Applejack looked up in surprise as she was sure to be pelted. Giving a disappointed final look at Applejack, Rarity swiftly left the household.

The fast metal needle was circulating string in and out of the dress. Rushing herself, Rarity nicked her hoof on the needle. She blurted a curse and clotted the wound in her mouth. Since yesterday Rarity had thrown herself full force back into her job, but like anything in life she was reminded it was unwise to do it angry. Applejack's non-response had tangled her into such a fury that it seemed anything would set her off. Even Opalescence, who is usually a dominant cat by nature, had fled any room she enters in fear she would be feel the wrath of Rarity.

The unicorn stormed into her bathroom and opened up a vanity mirror in search of medical dressings. "_Bandages, Bandages, where are you? Ah, there you are._" Rarity swiftly cut off a strip and applied pressure. She sat down in front of the mirror and saw the ire brewing. "_That pony. I have to forgive her at some point, but I wonder how long I'm allowed to feel this way? Can't be too long. I don't want bring such raw tension whenever me and her are together with the girls._" Rarity checked on her blood status. Seeing it clot nicely sealed, she cut tape with magic and securely fastened herself.

She came back into her room. The unicorn stared at the sewing machine and the stack of orders she still needed to fill. "_Oh forget it. If I keep at it I'll just injury myself again. Besides I don't think I've ever come up with a brilliant design while angry._" She took a closer inspection at the dress in progress. "_I'm not even pleased with this one, but it's salvageable. I'll work on it when I get my head clear. If I wasn't going to the spa with Fluttershy tomorrow, I'd be there in a flash. No matter. Some warm tea will calm me down._"

Rarity was halfway down the stairs when there was a knock at the door. It was very uncommon when the boutique was closed to have someone knocking as anyone she knew was welcomed in. Rarity opened the door ready to greet the stranger, but what she saw was the last pony she wanted to see at the moment. Applejack wasn't empty hooved. In her mouth was a lovely bouquet of red roses. She placed the flower arrangement on the ground and kept her gaze upon Rarity. Applejack had a remorseful expression and clearly had something to say coming with roses.

"Are those for..."

"I choose you." Applejack interrupted.

Rarity was shocked, but confused at the sudden outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"You said yesterday that I had to choose between you or the farm. I choose you." Applejack clarified.

Rarity' heart fluctuated. She could feel it beating almost out of her chest. "Applejack. You're serious aren't you?"

"Absolutely. You know I'm not one to lie. You gave me a lot to think about when you left. You were right about a lot of things. I'll admit I do love that farm. It's where I belong and will one day inherit it, but as far as can tell that day is a long ways away. Till then I don't see why I can't indulge myself into somepony I like. Maybe even someday love."

Rarity was trying to keep it together. She couldn't believe how Applejack was at her doorstep asking her out. Still knowing full well that she had more explaining to do, she held a stern figure at the door.

"I don't know how honest you were about sellin' yer business so that you could be with me, but I doubt you'd joke about closin' this place. You made me realize how sometimes you just gotta take that chance and risk it all, even if you lose it all in the end. It's admirable at the courage you took, Rare. Even if I were only attracted to stallions, I'd feel obligated to at least give you a first date. Luckily that's not the case here. Rarity, when yer not being a pain in my patootie with yer unnecessary neatness and seemingly need to prettify everythin', you shine brighter than any diamond."

Each word Applejack said was slowly chipping away at the pony's icy attitude. She was about to grab the farmer and pull her inside to show her some real kissing. Before Rarity could act on this impulse, Applejack still had more to say.

"I do wanna say sorry fer draggin' you through the mud and treatin' you like dirt. I should have never treated a friend that way, but I'm here to change that." She picked up the bouquet again with her mouth.

"These are fer you" was the words she mumbled out.

Rarity picked them up with her magic and took in the heavenly smell they issued. "These are lovely Applejack. Thank you."

"Yer welcome." Applejack took off her hat and stood firm in front of Rarity. "Rarity. I would be honored if you became my girlfriend."

Rarity was choking at her response. She could see the blush in Applejack's face as it highlighted her freckles. Officially couldn't resist any longer and now in a position of power, Rarity couldn't help but udder these words. "You have a wonderful little blush there darling." Rarity giggled out.

Applejack, slightly discouraged yet still smiling at the coy gesture. "Yea, I know. Least I'm willin' to admit it." She smiled back. Both were entranced by the other's charm. Applejack by Rarity's honest playfulness and Rarity by Applejack's chivalry. "Not tryin' to be a stickler fer the details, but you didn't say yes or no."

Rarity was one with a flair for the dramatic and didn't waste an opportunity. She walked slowly up to the farmer. She closed her eyes and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. Rarity could feel the farmer's blush heat up. She pulled away to see Applejack grinning from ear to ear. Not knowing how to break the awkward, but pleasant silence, Rarity thought of a reasonable excuse.

"I best not keep these flowers out of water for too long. I'm sure they are thirsty." Rarity walked back to her threshold and turned around to address Applejack. "I was planning on making some tea. It would...it would be nice if you joined me."

"Yea. I could go fer some tea." Applejack said as Rarity held the door open for her. Still feeling the love in the air, Rarity decided to spark a rascally debate.

"I can't believe you blushed when you asked me out."

"Least I don't get embarrassed as easily as you do. Last time I checked I was ahead in that field."

"Ha. Only if we're counting today when I called you on it. I remember a certain somepony heating up in a carriage in Canterlot." Rarity teased.

"Oh. You saw that. Well still doesn't count. Shoulda called it."

"Just sit back at the table. Let's just count who's got what and really see how many times we made the other blush."

"Fine. Only if you want an official count of you losin'." Applejack cheekily said.

Rarity closed the door behind her. To ensure that no pony would disturb the two, she put a 'closed' sign in the window. Rarity promised herself to not squander the love that she had. It was too beautiful, too precious. Reviewing all that she went through, she was going to put her best hoof forward. She had what she wanted and was not about to let something petty or even something real get in the way. Applejack was across from her, enjoying a cup of tea. Feelings out in the open. This was the start of something beautiful and Rarity was going to relish in the bliss.

The End...of Act 1. I do have more story to tell with these characters and I hope to join me for the next part. Thanks for reading. If you just so happen to be a Flutterdash fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Review, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.


	7. Love Sick

Thanks for all the well received reception from the last chapter. You guys are absolutely top. In sincerity I like all the favorties, follows and ect. Welcome to the beginning of Act 2, I know in thjis act it will will reach the drakest point, butI'm reversing the gears and giving a little fluff. Hope that's alright. Feel free to review at the end and always thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Love Sick

"Ah choo!" the white unicorn issued out. Fluttershy turned around at the sudden outburst. The yellow pegasus ran over to her friend who had blue gems dropping all around her as her concentration on magic was blown.

"Oh my gosh Rarity. You really shouldn't be working like this. You're bed is right over there. Why don't you just take a rest. I'll go get you some soup."

As Fluttershy was rushing towards the door, Rarity paused her. "No. Fluttershy. That's just not an option. I want these orders done today. We're so close to finishing I can almost taste the feeling of a job well done." With unladylike fashion, sniffled up loose mucus in her nose.

"I'm sorry Rarity, but you should take a look at yourself. You look terrible. I mean..." Fluttershy was getting ready to apologize as Rarity interrupted.

"No need for sorrys darling. If my mangled mane wasn't a sign that I'm not well then the constant sniffling and flushed face are solid indicators of my state of wellness. I didn't invite you over if I didn't think I needed the help in the first place." Rarity walked over to Fluttershy an placed her hoof on her shoulder. "Please Fluttershy. Don't put me out of commission because of some silly cold."

Fluttershy, clearly afraid of overexposure, gently lifted the pony's hoof to the ground. She let out a small sigh "If you think you can do it I won't push it any further. How did you get this cold Rarity? It's seems real aggressive for something that should be common."

Rarity's eyes sprung open. She had yet to tell anypony about the events of that night and the newly formed status of her and Applejack's relationship. Rarity had been telling to story over and over to Opal, but of course the Persian feline had little to no appreciation of Rarity's new found happiness. Seeing as Applejack was not one for mentioning her personal affairs and Rarity had buried herself back into work didn't allow for the word to spread. She didn't know if Applejack wanted all of Equestria to know about their relationship, but Rarity knew at some point she'd have to tell the group. Seeing as Fluttershy was a quiet pony who kept to herself, even if she were to know she would keep this information at heart.

"Well I..." Rarity's stomach cut her off as it grumbled. She covered up her embarrassment with a smile even though her face flushed harder with the eruption of hunger. "You know what? That soup sounds a lot more appealing now. I'll tell you what. You go downstairs and prepare it while I finish up with this dress. I can't add empty stomach to the list of things that ail me."

Fluttershy happily agreed and went downstairs. As Rarity was putting the finishing touches on a gown her spirits were picking up. As much as she wanted to tell the world of her and Applejack, she would happily settle for Fluttershy.

A hushed holler came from the kitchen. Rarity stopped working and decided a lunch break wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. She went downstairs and sat across from her feathered friend over a hot bowl of soup. Rarity dipped a spoon into the creamy liquid and took a small sip. "Fluttershy, this is absolutely delightful. Thank you. It's quite hot though."

"It's fresh. I should have waited a few minutes to let it cool down." Fluttershy said in regret.

"It's quite alright. I know a way on how we can pass some time. You wanted to know how I got so sick?"

Fluttershy nodded and Rarity, in great detail, told her epic tale of how she ended up outside Applejack's house in the rain. She talked about her hopelessness of trying to figure out what Applejack likes, how Applebloom figured out her secret and helped her get closer to Applejack, Applejack's misty moment in the bathroom when she was cleaning out her mane, to taking Applejack on a date in Canterlot and completely hurting her feelings.

Finally Rarity got to the downpour and her determination to stay for her love for Applejack seemed so pure at the time. "I wanted to go home, Fluttershy. I was out there for what seemed like an eternity. The water was getting colder as the wind picked up. So I was soaked through to my skin, in frigid weather and could just feel the fire inside of me burn out as the realization of Applejack wouldn't be coming out to save me set in."

Rarity looked down an noticed how cold their soup was getting. She dipped her spoon in again and took a big gulp. "Ah, this is just right. Dig in Fluttershy."

"No wait." the yellow pegasus quickly stopped Rarity "What happens next? I know I just asked for how you got sick, but you can't stop there."

Rarity found a grin stretch across her face. "Don't worry I wasn't going to leave you with a cliffhanger like that. Let me just eat a little bit of this." Rarity kept her word and went how Applejack brought her in at Rarity's breaking point and tried her best to get her dry. Applejack's efforts failed, but Rarity was first to admit how foolish she was to risk her health like that. Rarity got into the passionate kiss that rose from the farmer out of nowhere. As she was getting to the intimate details, she could see the pegasus' face light up. Least this confirmed Rarity's opinion of the kiss was as hot as she thought.

Rarity got to the finale of her story when Applejack came to the boutique. "So even after seeing Applejack come back I could barely resist myself. I was standing at that frame over there and couldn't believe how that special somepony was becoming my special somepony. My heart almost came out of my chest. I invited her in for tea and we had the most wonderful chat as a couple. I think it was nice because I didn't have to worry anymore. No more constant planning. No more thinking about the possibilities of failure. No more trying to be somepony I'm not. I had won Applejack's heart and I was able to slow down and enjoy love. Enjoy it for the first time and let me tell you Fluttershy. It is marvelous."

Fluttershy clopped her hooves together at the end of the well told story. "That's so wonderful Rarity. How are you and Applejack doing now?"

"About the same. She has her own life and I have mine. I haven't seen her since, but you know what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. If she is feeling anything like I'm feeling, she can't wait till the next time she sees me." Rarity said. After a few moments of reflection she sneezed into her hoof. More mucus was on her perfect coat. She lifted up a paper towel and lifted the snot from her. "Well maybe not about the same. I doubt Applejack is under the weather like me."

Fluttershy snickered. "Well your attitude seems more cheerful when you talk about Applejack. Let's hurry and eat up. I don't mean to be rude but I do have to go home to feed Angel and the rest." The two ponies finished and went back to work. As Rarity and Fluttershy were walking to Rarity's room, the yellow pegasus couldn't help but ask. "Rarity, why did you keep this such a secret. You are always the first to profess your love. Always quick to announce your next special somepony. Why be so tight lipped?"

Rarity had to ponder a moment. The usual antics of her were indeed stifled for the moment as she was trying to pitch woo to Applejack. "I don't really have an answer to that Fluttershy. The best I can come up with is that love changes you. I know what I've said in the past about the stallions and colts, but all of that talk just seems like filly's play to me now. I wanted to keep a hush hush detail on it. I felt that this was too special to ruin with gossip and the usual fleeting nature of my romance. Applejack is special, so I guess I wanted to have my feelings to remain as special. It's really hard to explain why a pony is driving you to do something that comes so unnatural to you, but when it makes you a better pony because of it, you just let the magic run it's course."

Fluttershy smiled at the pure answer from Rarity. No frills or extravagance was needed to answer. Rarity averted her eyes, slightly embarrassed at Fluttershy's changing perspective on the unicorn. "Now come on. No more talking about me and my fabulous new relationship. It will only be a distraction. Back to the sewing machine darling."

Fluttershy and Rarity got back to work. Even though the soup was calming to the unicorn, her symptoms were still persistent. Nevertheless she pressed on as a professional and was able to complete all of her orders. Exhausted, she collapsed on her bed. Fluttershy rushed to the side of the frail pony. "Rarity. Are you alright? I knew I should have put my hoof down and made you rest."

"Yes and no. I am not feeling so hot now, but look at all these dresses done. As long as the hard part is done, I can take it easy. Packaging and labeling these things for shipping is something I can do in my sleep, but that's for another day. Fluttershy, thank you so much for today. Without your efforts I wouldn't have been able to pull this day off. I don't know how to repay you." Rarity said with gratitude.

"Oh it was no trouble Rarity. The fact that I know so much about sewing is wasted if I don't exercise it every once in awhile. I'm just worried about you. Are you sure you don't want me to come back and sleep here? I wouldn't want something to happen and somepony wasn't around."

"Oh Fluttershy you are being too worrisome." Rarity said while taking another tissue to her moist snout. "I'm a grown mare now. I think I can take care of myself." After the proud sentence was uttered, the white unicorn sneezed herself off her hooves. Sitting on her flank, with guilty face, she smiled big towards he friend. "Let's pretend that never happened. Go home Fluttershy. Enjoy your evening. You've done your hard work and deserve to unwind. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Well...If you say so. I'll let myself out. Get better soon." Fluttershy said.

As Rarity heard the front door close, she could no longer put up her fake healthy-esque appearance. She immediately flopped on her bed and let her head rest on her soft pillows. "_Head pounding, body aching and this pesky nose won't stop running. I can't believe I was able to keep it up all day. I'll chalk that one up to persistence. I actually do wish Fluttershy would have stuck around. Curse my foolish pride. Nevertheless I'm an adult. I can muster through this. Maybe not with the usual glamorous way I carry myself, but Fluttershy is good at keeping things to herself. No need for anypony else to see me like this_" The pony giggled at her next thought. "_If Applejack were to ever see me like this I think I would die. Sure she's seen me in some pretty unsavory situations, but it think this complexion of blotchy skin and pink eyes doesn't suit me at all._" The unicorn tried her hardest to move off her bed. Halfway up, she lost the strength in her legs and collapsed. "_Well. This is going to be harder than I thought. One more time. One. Two Three._" With one solid push she was able to get herself off of the bed and on her hooves. "_There we go. Even though I probably won't be able to get back upstairs, I need to put something in me._"

Rarity tenderly made her way into the kitchen. She figured that some minty tea and a nap afterward would be a grand treat. As the tea was simmering in a kettle, Rarity let her mind wander. She wondered what her and Applejack's first date would be like. Would it be a picnic in the fields, a day at the beach, or something even more impressive than that. What would they do? What would she wear? Would they get intimate? That's actually the burning question that mattered to the pony the most. She couldn't wait to get more familiar with that farmer again. She never was one to focus so wholly on the physical aspects of her relationships, but that pony stirs such a fiery passion in her that it hard to ignore the urges. To counter her hot thoughts, Rarity tried rationalize that her actions spoke louder than words. Could she talk to infinity about her love for Applejack? Absolutely, but instead of talking, why not pour all the meaning into a kiss? Rarity had so much to say about the farmer that by her standards she could kiss her forever.

The kettle whistled and Rarity poured herself some of the delicious brew. The hot minty liquid warmed her center. The combination of her happy thoughts of Applejack and the mint took her mind off her aching body. The sun was setting, but Rarity felt that the tea would just have to do for now. After the workday was finished she felt like collapsing, but the tea was a one-two punch to sleepyville. Rarity almost lay her head down on the table and call it a day, but she was able to gather up her last bit of strength to make it to a couch in the boutique. She quickly closed all the windows with blinds to protect her image, and fell belly first into the couch. Rarity could have cared less at this point at how undignified a position she was in so long it would give her a peaceful rest. She closed her eyes and was swept away easily into her dreams.

* * *

Rarity looked around. It was night. The stars were dotting the sky by the millions. The ground was hard and so was the surface she was leaning against. Dark gray. Clearly stone. In the distance, the unicorn could see Ponyville with its' twinkling night lights slowly dancing in the night. To her right, she could see the royal capital of Canterlot. The city still alive with the busy nightlife of a metropolis. Completely confused to the new scenery she got up and looked over the edge. Taking careful steps, she leaned over and saw the ghastly height at which she was atop. It seemed she was on a cliff, but with a blanket and a lantern. Rarity started sweating the options of how she got up here and even more as to how she would get down. Seeing as she could barely see an inch in front of her, if she she lost her grip against the mountain it would prove disastrous.

"Turn around Sugarcube."

Rarity recognized that sensual southern accent. She turned around and saw Applejack wearing a black blazer with a white shirt underneath and the standard stetson hat.

Trying to make sense of what's going on Rarity asked straight off "Applejack. What in Celestia's name is going on? Why are we on this perilous mountain?"

"You sure look good tonight, Rarity." The farmer sultry said.

The comment would have normally been well received by her, but the confusion of the situation was taking priority. "What kind of answer was that? I'm scared Applejack. I want answers." Curious as to why Applejack would make that comment, Rarity did look down. Her usually bare self now garbed in a navy blue dress and in classic blue dress shoes. She felt her face. No mucus. No fever. It was like she was never sick.

"Sit down. I got us something special." The farmer coyly insisted.

Rarity, still afraid of the lack of answers to the new predicament, did as instructed. She sat proper on the blanket, far away from the ledge. Applejack presented her with a champagne glass filled to the brim with a light bubbly liquid. Rarity levitated it in front of her face. As much as she wanted to make a moonshine joke, like the glass she still was to the brim with questions. Since the first two chances proved fruitless as Applejack seemed out sorts, Rarity quietly sipped her glass. It seemed she'd have to be more tactful to find out what was happening.

Applejack sat down next to her. "To the next step." Applejack raised her glass. Rarity did the customary glass salute and took a sip. As she was taking another sip from her drink, she noticed Applejack down the whole thing in one gulp.

"Yea next step...What exactly is it again?" Rarity knew she was not being clever, but had nothing really to go on.

"I told you a thousand times Sugarcube. You gotta believe in this potion we here drank." Applejack said slightly irritated.

Rarity immediately dropped her glass. "Potion? Potion to do what?"

"Con Sarnet. Let me pour you another one." Completely ignoring Rarity's question Applejack brought up the bottle and started pouring.

"No. You absolutely will not. You tell me what this is all about." Rarity got up and stood directly in front of the farmer.

Applejack didn't back down and stood up to the angered unicorn. "Don't you want a family? This is the only way we can do it. Princess Celestia said if we drink this and make love we can create a child. You would carry it so I can keep up with farm duties. We'd start a family like you always promised."

Rarity felt an arrow pierce through her brain. She could fathom the idea of her with child. She cast that idea aside the second she fell in love with Applejack. Potions, Celestia. It was all too much. She didn't no where to begin in the confusion. Instead of trying to talk about it, she decided to talk over it and get out.

"A mother? Me? What a ridiculous idea. I never promised you a family and you said we'd figured it out once the farm was in your hooves." Rarity angerly refuted.

"But it is. Granny Smith in gone now. We were at her funeral just last week. Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee have moved to another city to start their family and Applebloom is a renowned renovator. There's no one their except me and you." Applejack explained.

The arrow in Rarity's mind was replaced by a ton of bricks that fell on her head. It was all too much information to take in at once. Rarity got a little dizzy and lay down on the blanket. Applejack lay beside her and looked lustfully into the unicorn's frightened eyes. The farmer was quick. Before Rarity knew it, Applejack was atop the pony just below her chest. Rarity's flight-or-fight response was kicked into gear. Eyes wide open, she was afraid of what this new Applejack had up her sleeve. The usual image of Applejack always being her brave protector was shattering as the pony forced herself on her. The farmer purser her lips closing in on Rarity. The fight response took over first. Rarity forced her hoof into Applejack's face and with a solid push, threw the earth pony off her.

Applejack's confidence slowly drained as Rarity was taking action. "I don't know who you are or what you did to my Applejack, but you sir or ma'am are an imposter."

"But Rarity. Our family..." Applejack tearfully said.

"I am putting an end to this notion of a family. Take me home. Now." Rarity said. She crossed her hooves over her body, turning her body away from Applejack.

The farmer rolled her eyes. "Fine. I hope yer happy. I hope you know our one chance at happiness you ruined." Rarity didn't care. She didn't know what she was feeling or how to deal with it. All she could do was go home, reset and figure it out.

Applejack closer her eyes and a yellow aura started forming around her. First her body, then the blanket. Rarity couldn't tell what was happening when she noticed that she was being lifted up. She looked down at the yellow now surrounding the blanket. She turned around to see Applejack cloaked in it and concentrating hard. Without warning, the blanket started moving haphazardly towards Ponyville. Even though it was slow, Rarity was staring to get worried at the wobbly vertical motions.

Rarity went for the obvious. "Umm...Applejack, when could you use magic?"

"Look kiddo. If yer not goin' to play along with the dream then I'm done with you. Probably a nightmare fer you at this point anyhow?" Applejack crossly said.

"Dream?"...

* * *

Rarity's lids opened Her head was bopping up and down through her stairwell. On her stomach, she could feel the rough coat of another pony. With guided strength, she lifted her head and her horn flipped something over.

"Oh fiddlesticks. Gotta run downstairs and get that after I put her on the bed."

Rarity connected the voice to the pony very quickly. Rarity smiled. Glad she was back into the real world. The momentarily lapse of happiness was quickly annihilated as the pounding in her head returned.

The bedroom door creaked open. Applejack let out some grunts as she gently put Rarity on her bed.

"Thank you, Applejack." Rarity breathed out.

Applejack got startled at the now awake unicorn. "Oh yer up. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to move you to a more comfortable area. You looked so awkward squirmin' in yer sleep like that."

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not flattered, but this is just so unexpected. Not everyday you wake up from a nightmare to a knight in shining armor." Rarity smiled with glassy red eyes.

"Nightmare? What's botherin' you Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Rarity bit her lip. She knew she couldn't tell Applejack what went on when she was asleep. All the talk of families, foals, and the future. All of it was scary and honestly Rarity couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. A casual lie wouldn't be the worst thing she could do to Applejack. "No-nothing. Just a silly nightmare where I forgot my eyelash curler and was in charge of a big fashion deal."

"Oh I see. Well to answer yer question. I was in the marketplace just doin' some shopin' fer the family and I bumped into Fluttershy. She seemed a lil' out of place, but bein' the kind pony she is she came clean. She told me about a very sick unicorn she left alone because said unicorn requested it. Now Rarity, why would go and send Fluttershy away?"

"I just didn't want to be a burden. Fluttershy would do just about anything for me and I'm not one to capitalize on my friend's generosity." Rarity said.

"Shoulda figured it would be somethin' sweet. Well that's fine and dandy, but yer lookin' like yer in pain." Applejack pointed out.

Rarity pulled the sheets over her head, hiding her appearance from her farmer. "Oh drat. I must look awful. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I must have burned your image of me forever."

Applejack lightly pulled the sheet off of the unicorn's head. Applejack was smiling big at her. "Nothin' you could do could change my opinion of yer beauty." Rarity's flushed face got redder at Applejack's compliment. The southern charm was always effective. "Fer the record. I understand you not wantin' to bother yer friends fer help, but I want you to know that you can come to me anytime. We're friends, but we're also more than that. Comin' over to help you would be my pleasure."

Applejack lay her hoof over Rarity's. No longer having to repress her feelings she reached up and kissed the farmer on her cheek. "Applejack thank you, but I think I'm alright. I was going to sleep mostly."

"I'll leave when yer sound asleep. Till then, you hungry?" Applejack enthusiastically asked.

"Well. If you're insisting on helping me, a nice sandwich that I can munch on between naps would be absolutely divine." Rarity requested.

The farmer nodded and quickly left the room. Rarity, although in a sickly haze, was thinking of the beautiful mare that had come to her side. "_That pony...I wish I could say that I would be so quick as to stop everything at the drop of a hat. I know my selfish tendencies are not always present, but I'd actually have to stop and think about helping Applejack in some situations. I know her though. Shopping for her family she says. Probably also had to wash Winona and prepare dinner later and that's after all the hard work in the fields she does. She prioritized me first even though our relationship is still new. Well if I want to keep Applejack I'll have to step it up._"

As Rarity was situating herself in her covers, Applejack came in with her hat upon her head and a thermometer in her hoof. "Open yer mouth."

"I don't really think that's necessary. I think we can tell I'm sick." Rarity laughed off.

"Yeah, but I like to know how sick. Come on it's not like it'll take no more than a minute." Applejack insisted.

Rarity found it hard to say no to those green eyes. She opened her mouth and Applejack placed the glass tube under her tongue. Rarity remembered their last time Applejack stuck something in her mouth. Rarity's flirty nature couldn't help mentioning this notion. "You know I can think of something else we could be doing with our mouths."

Applejack smirked. Almost expecting for Rarity to make a lewd comment. "Not when yer sick like this. Any other time I'd be under the sheets with you. Don't you think yer the only pony that's been thinkin' about tryin' kissin' again."

Rarity smiled at her girlfriend's steamy answer. Knowing that this dreadful cold was keeping her away from the farmer's lips made her want to physically fight the virus.

"Keep it there. I'll be back with yer sandwich." Applejack exited and Rarity was letting herself get swept away in her love. She couldn't believe how caring Applejack could be. The usual masculine nature of the pony seemed like an act with the ease Applejack was able to take care of the delicate unicorn. Carrying her upstairs, making her a sandwich, and tucking her in. It seemed that as much Applejack liked being doted on, she was easily able to reciprocate the loving gestures.

Rarity could feel a tingling in her nose. As Applejack opened the door, Rarity couldn't cover her mouth in time and let loose a full powered sneeze The thermometer shot from her to Applejack's head. The farmer was quick and ducked under the glass projectile. The plate with a sandwich on it was empty as the quick jerk caused its contents lay a mess. The heat sensing device clanged against the wall and fell to the carpet.

Rarity, after the fact, covered her mouth to mask the loud gasp. "Oh my gosh Applejack. I'm so sorry. It's one of the few times I don't cover my sneeze and I almost brained you with the thermometer."

Applejack walked over and picked up said medical instrument and took a careful look at it. "It's alright, Rare. Just under a hundred. Let me go get a broom and a new sandwich."

As the farmer left to tend to the mess, Rarity couldn't believe how calm and collected she was being despite the disorder. Rarity would be grinding her teeth in frustration if she had to put up with this. Applejack was quick to come back with another sandwich and broom in mouth. Applejack placed the plate of food onto the nightstand and quickly swept up the original sandwich.

Rarity was completely blown away by Applejack's attention for caring. "Applejack darling, this is far too much for you to be doing. You should be at home. I can take care of myself."

"Like I said. It's not a problem. You don't think I have experience with Granny Smith. I'm surprised yer not more like her with a list of demands to make her days of sickness more comfortable than her days of health. Yer actually bein' a real hospitable patient."

Rarity took that response as a sweet challenge. "Well if Granny Smith is allowed to cross some boundaries I might as well too."

"Come on Rarity. We're both adults here. Let's just play patient and caregiver like we've been doin' and get you healthy again. I'm sure this isn't fun fer you."

Rarity rolled her eyes by Applejack's misinterpretation of her playful nature. "Fine." She took half of the sandwich and bit into it. "This is pretty delectable Applejack. You really understand the meaning of home cooking."

"Well I made it with a special somepony in mine." Applejack said. Rarity smiled remembering Applejack's qualities in a lover. "Look you want special treatment, I'll do something fer you. One thing though. Please nothing too crazy."

Rarity could think of a multitude of ideas, but a lot of them required kissing which Applejack would object to. There was something the unicorn always wanted to do. "Come into bed with me."

Applejack's eyes popped. Not expecting such an intimate answer. Rarity continued. "I know it might sound silly, but I've always wanted to be cradled to sleep in my special somepony's hooves. I'm pretty tired at the moment so you wouldn't have to do it long. Then you can go."

Applejack looked around, knowing she was about to disappoint her girlfriend. "Rare. Any other day I would have gladly snuggled with you, but I really can't risk getting' sick right now."

Perplexed, but not angry, Rarity had to prod into the pony's affairs. "I know it's not the best time to get sick ever, but lying next to me as I fall asleep should keep you from falling ill."

"No Rarity. It's bigger than that. I wasn't in the marketplace just buyin' some grub. I was also promotin' that cider season begins tomorrow." Applejack announced.

Rarity heard the two words that every pony in Ponyville can't wait to hear. 'Cider Season'. Rarity may not have been the biggest solicitor of the cider, but after that run in with the hustling unicorn brothers, Flim and Flam, the cider became sweeter. She thought all of her friends appreciated Applejack and her hard work more to try and give the ponies one of their most cherished products.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow?! What in Celestia's name are you doing here? You should be out getting barrels ready for daybreak. Pinkie Pie is pretty good these days rallying the ponies to sleep outside in wait." Rarity protested.

"Rare, I know. Don't worry. I've been very aware that I need to be at the farm, but I said I'd pick you over the farm. That wasn't some boastful lie to get to you."

"But Applejack, doesn't the money that you earn during this season float you and your family though the winter?" Rarity questioned.

'Yea and we'll get the money. I'm just gonna have to pull and all nighter so we can have a decent stock in the mornin'" the farmer pointed out.

Rarity was conflicted. She loved Applejack and the fact she was at her home taking care of her was something she could only dream of. But the last thing she wasn't about to let happen was get in the way of a major event in Ponyville and for the Apple Family. Winter is doable, but can get harsh at times out in the small town. Rarity wasn't about to be the reason the Apple's live below their usual means because she was sick. The only problem was Applejack was determined to stay until the pony went to sleep for the night. Instead of trying to fight her, she was going to play by her rules.

"You've made yer point Applejack. Let me just finish this sandwich. I am quite famished." Rarity, not caring about how she looked now, quickly scarfed down the delicious food. She quickly laid in bed and closed her eyes. Her brain was far to active to fall asleep, but had to imitate sleep so she started the old idea of counting sheep.

At sheep number forty-two, Rarity felt Applejack touch her. Slowly running her hoof through Rarity's unkempt mane. "_Even when you think I'm asleep you do something so beautiful. I wish you did this at a different time though. The gentle brushing is going to put me to sleep._"

After a few minutes, Rarity knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. The illness was forcing her to slumber and Applejack caressing her was only making it worse. Finally Applejack pulled back. Rarity anticipating the closing of doors so she could move on with he plan were interrupted. Rarity felt pursed lips against her cheek. "Good night Sugarcube. Get better soon."

The sound of hoofsteps down the stairwell and out the door was the signal. Rarity sprung out of bed. She touched her cheek. "If that pony could get any sweeter...wait. No doddering. Applejack did so much for me today. She's going to be up all night getting ready for tomorrow and who knows if she can pull it off. Doesn't matter. She put her work on hold for me. I'll put my health on hold for her. I just need the help of a certain alicorn."

Even though she let her closest friends see her as such a hot mess, she wasn't about to let the citizens see her. Who knows how rumors spread, but she wasn't about to let somepony notice her and tell all of Canterlot she looks like a vagrant. She pulled out of wardrobe her black cloak and pulled her mane back to securely attach a navy blue scarf. Looking in the mirror she realized it had her trademark three diamonds as decoration. Mad at her self branding, she turned the garment inside out and grabbed a big pair of glasses.

Feeling confident that it hid her image well, but made her look like a hooligan, she strolled briskly through the night in Ponyville. She got to Twilight's library residence. She knocked on the door. "Twilight. Twilight. Open up." She lightly screamed.

A minute of pounding on the door and no answer. Rarity was finding it hard to stand up again. Her body shutting down to tackle the virus in sleep. Rarity lurked around the tree. A window was closed, but she could peer into the home. Twilight wasn't late night studying for once and from what Rarity could see was a lump on her bed. On the ground floor though lay a little dragon in an even smaller bed. Rarity frantically started hitting the window pane. After a few seconds, Spike's eyes flittered open. He looked towards Rarity who was beckoning him to the window. The purple dragon rubbed his eyes in disbelief in what she was seeing. He walked over to the window and opened it.

Before Rarity could say anything Spike started with, "I always have this dream except you're in the window and I'm on the ground and after we kiss there's ice cream."

The usual cute things Spike used to say officially soured now that Rarity concentrated her energies on Applejack. Nevertheless, she needed Twilight's help. "Oh Spikey, Wikey. That's darling, but I need Twilight. Can I come in?"

"Anything for my lady." Spike ran over to the front door and let the unicorn in. Then quickly ran up and nudged Twilight awake. Although cross with the dragon for waking her up at such a peculiar hour. Twilight magically turned on all the lights in the room and was rubbing the sand out of her eyes.

"Ra-rarity?" the alicorn slowly asked. "What do you want? Can't it wait till morning?"

"It's funny you should ask that because it really can't." Rarity removed her glasses and scarf and the two gasped at the the disheveled and sickly pony in front of them. Mangled mane, eyes red, blotchy coat and both dry and wet mucus on her snout. Rarity was the definition of contagious. Spike fainted at the perfect image of his love so corrupted. He collapsed on the floor while Twilight couldn't help but jump on the obvious.

"Oh my gosh Rarity. You...you look downright dreadful. Why aren't you in bed? Aren't you the one who constantly talks about getting her beauty sleep? Well how about some healthy rest." Twilight lectured.

"Please Twilight I know how bad I look and..." Rarity was interrupted by an irritation in her throat and had a small coughing fit. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Now I have a cough. Anyways, Twilight I realize I look like a ghoul from one of those foal's tales to make sure they listen to their parents. Little Spike here also didn't give me the best appraisal when I revealed what I was underneath the clothing. Doesn't matter because you can help in the matter. I need to get healthy now."

"Rarity, it's not recommended to heal with magic. It requires constant attention and a lot of concentration. Remember how Princess Cadence had to keep that barrier up in the Crystal Empire to keep King Sombra from corrupting the citizens. It's that difficult. I hate pulling the 'I'm better than you at magic card', but I think I wouldn't even be able to pull that off and if I could I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. If I can't do it, then you can't do it. I'm sorry Rarity." Twilight sadly let her friend down.

Rarity wasn't about to take no for an answer. She was in far too much pain to make the trek back to her home either. Twilight was going to find an answer. Applejack deserved help. "No Twilight. You don't understand. It is of the utmost importance that you figure something out. Applejack needs my help."

"Well if she needs your help, you're definitely not in any shape to do it. Why not just go rest in my bed and I'll go in your place? Applejack probably wouldn't want you out there anyways." Twilight encouraged.

Rarity flung herself onto Twilight. Not for dramatic effect, but because she lost strength when trying to put her hoof around the pony. Twilight was quick to materialize a disinfectant and decontaminate the areas around the ponies. "You don't get it. I has to be me. It can be nopony else."

The desperation in the white mare brought out the curiosity in Twilight. "Why? What's the reason it has to be you?"

Rarity backed off Twilight and observed the little dragon on the ground. She didn't want to crush Spike's infatuation with herself in such a rushed way. Rarity would hope one day he, her and Twilight can talk about what Rarity was about to reveal. "He's still knocked out, right?"

Twilight lifted him up, spun him around and turned him upside down. "Out cold. What's the reason Spike can't listen in?" she said as she was lowering the sleeping dragon to his bed.

"It'll be obvious once I tell you. Because this is time sensitive. I'm going to keep this quick. Applejack and I are a couple. It recently happened and there's an even longer story to that. Anyways, today Applejack came over after she got word I was sick. She was so kind, caring and utterly selfless in her aid. Normally I would just chalk that up to being a good girlfriend, but then she let slip out that I postponed her duties for cider season. You know as well as me that cider season is how they keep afloat in the winter. Please Twilight. I have to get her back up to quota. Ah-choo. Curse this cold. I want to reciprocate her selflessness. I love her Twilight and I don't want the first thing as a couple to be I ruined the beginning of Cider season for them."

Twilight stood there in a dazed fashion. After a moment of silence Twilight finally said, "I'm sorry, my concentration solely focused on how you and Applejack are a couple now." Rarity rolled her eyes and explained the problem again to Twilight. Finally after the second rehearsal, Rarity was able to get Twilight past the new relationship and focused on what was at hoof. "Well at least I know why you didn't want Spike up for this. There's only two ways he'd take the news, bad and really bad. As for your problem Rarity, I can help, but it's temporary and detrimental."

"I'll do anything for Applejack. Lay it on me Twilight." Rarity insisted while snorting up more loose mucus.

Twilight was quick to retrieve the book for her reference for the spell. Flipping through the pages, she was able to find the correct spell. Twilight skimmed quick and was able to get the gist of the ramifications. "Alright Rarity. From my studies, this is the best one that I can come up with without having to be next to you wearing myself out. Essentially it puts the affliction on hold. However during the time it's paused, it incubates, mutates and gets stronger. When the spell wears off, the book says that the problem could be twice as debilitating. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Rarity didn't need to hear anymore. She had her resolve. "Do it Twilight. There's not a doubt in my mind Applejack would have done the same for me. Applejack is always looking out for other ponies. She never expects any rewards or contingency for her doing what she does. I want her to understand that if she does something for me, that it will not go unrewarded. Part of being in a relationship is a give and take. Well I can't see a better opportunity to give back."

"Geez Rarity. I didn't know how serious you were about Applejack. I really wish you told us girls."

"All in good time. This is all very new to me too. Anyways. Time is precious. I need the spell now." Rarity gently demanded from her friend.

Twilight didn't hesitate. The brilliant raspberry color of Twilight's magic coated the room. A stream of pink light slowly surrounded Rarity. Without warning, the unicorn was floating. Twilight's eyes were tightly closed and forehead starting to flow beads of sweat from the extreme concentration. A blast of white light exploded in the room and Rarity was forced to the wooden floor. Twilight was also knocked back from her blast.

"Ouch that was cer...tain...ly" Rarity noticed her nose wasn't stuffy and her voice was the clear tone of the sophisticated pony she is. "Twilight, mirror."

The alicorn was quick to bring out the tall standing mirror for Rarity to examine herself. The mirror wasn't lying as the perfect beautiful image of the unicorn was back to its' high standard. Her mane and tail had perfect curls, eyes sparkling blue and coat not splotched with random sickly spots. She took a deep breath and could feel the air rushing her lungs and not a mixture of oxygen and mucus. "Twilight. You are absolutely brilliant. It worked. I'm my spry and beautiful self."

A little dizzy from the execution of the advanced spell, Twilight got up and gave the unicorn one last tip. "This is a time based spell. You have eights hours at best. I hope you're next to a bed cause when the cold returns it will knock you on your plot."

"Got it. Thank you again. I don't know how to repay you."

Twilight didn't need to think about it because the whole reason Rarity was here was because of Applejack. "You get to explain and let Spike know about you and Applejack's relationship. I know it may be sounding cruel, but he might as well hear it from you than hear a rumor about it or Pinkie Pie let's it slip in conversation. Also I'd like to be there. I'd love to hear how you two got together."

"Agreed. Now if you excuse me I have to go help Applejack. Toodles." Rarity disrobed knowing that she would only get her cloak dirty. The unicorn galloped towards Sweet Apple Acres where she knew there was a pony working herself to death to keep a farm warm and running next year. Rarity, now with her outsides reflecting her spirit, was determined to show Applejack how loyal she was to her.

Rarity ran to where the stand usually sets up. Sure enough there was already a line of tents where the cider supporters with a pink party tent in the front. Rarity leaped over the fence and just beyond the border she saw her farmer working hard. Trying to make her big entrance, Rarity stopped and walked casually towards the amber lanterns around Applejack's workspace. Applejack could hear the hoofsteps in the distance. She couldn't tell who is was in the shadows.

"Hey y'all. The stand opens at eight. Yer gonna have to wait in line like the rest of the ponies while I finish up here." Applejack authoritatively told.

Finally Rarity made it into the light. Applejack's jaw slacked as the white mare was the absolute last pony she would think be wandering around at night. "Busy night I see. Mind if I lend a hoof?"

"Ra-rare. What are you doin' out here? You should be asleep. I even tucked you in." Applejack said still confused at the unicorn's presence.

"You did, but I fought my hardest to stay awake. Any other day I would have let my self be taken away and sleep away the sickness. If you hadn't let it slip that I was inconveniencing you for cider season I wouldn't be here."

Applejack was both perplexed and astonished at Rarity's reasons, but even more about how good she looked. "How are you even standing? I left a sick unicorn in bed. How is it that yer up and looking like yer regular self?"

"Twilight. A little magic can go a long way. It's temporary, but it's enough to get us till the stand opens. I couldn't sit back knowing that you'd be up all night working extra hard. I know how much the sales of this yummy nectar means to you girls and Big Mac during the winter. I also wanted to repay you. The short time you were there taking care of me was delightful and completely unnecessary on your part. You were there for me without asking. So I want you to know that you will never be taken for granted like that. I am here to show you that I'm willing to do the same thing because I love you, Applejack."

There was a momentary silence. Crickets singing in the orchard as a light breeze swayed the pony's mane. "Yer healthy, right?"

Rarity, a little bewildered from the repeated inquiry, did respond back. "Yea. Why?"

Applejack reached over and lifted the pony's chin up then tilted her head and planted a kiss on Rarity. The white mare was surprised, but leaned into the farmer. The small kiss on her lips increased in length as the steamy session got hotter. Rarity gently moaned from the sensual pleasure her and Applejack were creating. Applejack took advantage of the vulnerable unicorn and gently entered Rarity's mouth. Rarity played lightly with Applejack's tongue, making sure to stimulate every last nerve ending.

Applejack pulled back, leaving Rarity wanting more. Rarity wiped her mouth from the unexpected intimate moment. Still in her lover's arms Rarity's couldn't help but ask. "Whoa. Now that was a pleasant surprise. What brought that out?"

"You sayin' all them nice things. That came from yer beautiful heart Rarity. It's just really good to know that I can always count on you. Trust like that is well...a rarity." Applejack winked. Rarity completely overwhelmed by the compliment lit up and pecked Applejack on the lips.

"Don't be using your sweet talking on me. You know I'm a sucker for it." Rarity demurely said.

Applejack let her go and onto their hooves. "No promises. As much as I would like to sit around and get intimate with you, we do have a job. Ready to get yer hooves dirty?"

"Piece of cake. We have a time limit, but we have no competition. Two ponies should be enough for you to catch up and make it before you open." Rarity pointed out.

"So long as we don't dilly dally. We got a long night ahead of us. Follow me. I was just finishin' up sortin' out the quality apples from the lousy ones. Been quite difficult with the low light, but I'm almost done." Applejack informed.

"Oh if that's an issue then not a problem." Rarity closed her eyes momentarily and a small blue light was at the tip of her horn that covered the area with a brilliant glow making it easy for Applejack and Rarity to work.

"Good thing you came along, Sugarcube. My eyes were gettin' sore from squintin' every five seconds. We were really trying to improve supply this year because that year with them bamboozling unicorns probably got all the ponies excited that they would get their chance at the cider. Sadly, Big Mac and Applebloom collected a little more than Granny Smith could check so they called it quits when she started gettin' tired. If I was around we probably would have finished but I rushed to your side. Since it was my fault, I decided to do the rest."

Rarity dove into the mix in front of some baskets of apples and got started. "Lovely...lovely...horrid."

Applejack smiled and snickered at Rarity's feminine charm to sorting out apples. "Think you can multi-task."

"Over course. How do you think I get dresses done so quick?" Rarity boasted.

"Well if I work the presser with the apples already sorted out, could you also move and cap the barrels?" Applejack asked.

"Absolutely darling." Rarity said. "Lovely...horrid." Applejack was pleased and got to a steady pace to press the apples. Rarity could feel the gratitude from the farmer as she flashed a smile while she was getting tired running. Rarity couldn't help, but blow her a kiss from where she was sitting. Even though Rarity tried helping Applejack in the past, it seemed that now she was allowed to be herself, the task at hoof didn't seem all that bad.

As the sun was mostly over the horizon, the pony team finished. The farmer lay exhausted in Rarity's lap as the two were about to collapse on each other. Rarity was playing around the blonde mane of her partner. She didn't mind that it was plastered and full of sweat. She was just happy she could do one last nice thing because she was starting to come ill again. "Thank you...Rare. This wouldn't have been done without you."

"I'll always be there for you Applejack. Remember tha..aaa-choo." Rarity sneezed as she covered up her nose. Applejack rose out of her lap at the alarming sound.

"That's not a sign of a healthy pony."

"Well maybe I forgot to mention that as the spell wears off, it comes back stronger. It is past sunrise and I've been getting my headache back." Rarity confessed.

Applejack quickly asked. "Why would you be watin' now to tell me?"

"You looked so cute while you were resting in my lap." Rarity weakly said. Clearly the cold was returning.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Get up. I'll escort you to yer home."

Rarity managed to get up, but her knees were wobbling as they were losing strength. Applejack wasn't about to let Rarity walk home in the shape she's in. "Get on my back. I think it'll be easier this way."

Rarity didn't argue with the earth pony. If Twilight was right, the cold would come back with a vengeance and Rarity would collapse alongside the road. Rarity wrapped her hooves around the farmers strong neck. The gentle trotting of Applejack was putting her to sleep, but Rarity still wanted to fight the sickness as long as possible. "What about...the stand." She said in labored breathing.

"The family will keep it runnin'. All I do is the promotin' anyhow and as you can see from that line, there won't be any need fer that. Just sleep Rare. You've done enough." Applejack reassured. Rarity's fever was increasing, making it hard for her to even make out a muttering of acknowledgment. The unicorn's health was declining and so was her consciousness. Before Rarity could even see Downtown Ponyville, she was already passed out.

* * *

Rarity's eyes fluttered open. The blinds in her bedroom were closed, making it hard to see. She reached over and turned on her lamp and surveyed the scene. She seemed like she was in quarantine, with all the tissues, the windows blocked and the door closed. Her head felt heavier, but wasn't because she had a headache. She felt a large rubber bag attached to her head filled with ice and noticed she was in her robes. Still feeling dizzy, she lay her head back onto the pillow, but was too awake to fall asleep.

After a few minutes of thoughtless awareness, the door opened and her earth pony hero came through with a tray full of food. "Hey Rare. Havin' good dreams?"

Rarity's fever dreams were just spurts of vibrant colors as if she was traveling in a kaleidoscope. The only dream she could remember from her earlier sickness. The one where she was so rude to her girlfriend. The thoughts were weighing on her. She thought she was being a selfish pony even though nothing happened. Rarity thought it couldn't hurt to tell Applejack. Perhaps she would be able to make more sense of it than she could.

"Applejack, dear, can you place that tray on the stand here." The pony did as instructed and was perfect distance from Rarity. "Sit here. It's just something that didn't seem right, but it has been on my mind since it happened." Rarity was sure not to spar a detail. Dreams, if not written down immediately, were harder to remember. Rarity tried her best with the headache and was able to get across her horrible and selfish answers she gave in the dream.

"...I couldn't believe what I said and the only reason I bring it up is because if there was any chance that we could start a family, I would absolutely work life and limb. I know you're a farmer and I will never strip you away from that, but I'm really scared of the day we have to make a decision of whether to stay together. I-I just..."

Rarity was interrupted by Applejack placing a tissue on the unicorn's snout. "Blow." Rarity did as told and was repulsed, but admired Applejack's diligence to keeping Rarity comfortable. Applejack, used to things a little messy, tossed the tissues in the sea of them. Rarity wanted to make a comment, but was to charmed at the mare's caring tactics.

"Rare. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared about the future. I love that farm, but I also care deeply fer you. The whole reason I am with you is because that decision is so far away. I'm not worrying about it and neither should you. The time spent together whether we're mad, happy, or sick I will cherish forever. So please Rare. I know the future has that decision. I know one day I will have to change our lives, but call me old fashioned, but I think it will all turn out ok. I've always trusted my gut and it says it will all work out." Applejack said trying to calm the pony's nerves.

Rarity loved the pony's optimism. Where Rarity always saw the worst case scenario, Applejack always aimed for the best case. She smiled and grabbed her partner's hoof. "Well now that I'm with you, I guess I'll have to trust your gut as well. I'll try not to think about it. The dream just felt so real and urgent."

"It's all a dream Rare. I know you would have the best intentions for us. I gotta go down to the stand. It may have seemed like a few seconds fer you, but you've been out fer eight hours." Applejack informed.

"Eight hours! I've been asleep the whole day. You've really been here the whole time?"

Applejack nodded her head. "I couldn't just leave you alone. You weren't kidding when you said the cold would come back stronger. I was darn near about to take you to the hospital, but once I put the ice pack on yer head and put you in somethin' comfy, it stopped getting' worse and you started evenin' out. I've been comin' up periodically to check in on you and wipe yer nose cause it was gettin' in the way of yer breathin'."

Rarity was smitten by the pony's commitment. "Applejack, thank you."

"No need fer that. I left you pancakes and orange juice." the farmer said.

Rarity looked over as saw another item on the tray. "A rose?"

"Fer decoration. I figured you'd want somethin' nice to look at before you fall asleep."

"Aww, Applejack." Rarity gushed out.

"Just get some rest Rare. I'll be back before you wake up again."

Applejack closed the door behind her. Even though Rarity was feeling terrible her heart was fluttering from excitement. "Applejack. If I had the strength, I would have tackled and pinned her to the ground. She is right. I have to think about the now. The now is what's important. We already know what the future holds and if Applejack says it will be alright, then maybe I should trust her. If anything Applejack would find a way to have her cake and eat it too. This relationship may have started with a clock ticking down, but I think if both me and her put our minds together, there may be a solution to this. That's a decision for another day. Till then, Applejack is mine and I will never stop loving her."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Plenty more fluff because I really like these two dynamic as a couple more so than Flutterdash a lot of the times. If you just so happen to be a Flutterdash fan, I also have a story for them as well. So check if out. Review, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.


End file.
